Yin Yang Mark!
by markzilla6895
Summary: I don't really have a lot to say for this summary. It's basically an adaption of the Yin Yang Yo and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. Also a slight crossover with the Amazing World of Gumball now.
1. Prologue

"You're finished, lardass!" I shouted at the egg-shaped man in his latest doomsday robot.

"That's what you think, hedgehog!" He shouted back at me.

My name is Mark by the way. Mark the Hedgehog. You've probably heard of my dad Sonic. He's been retired from active hero duty for a while now, but his archenemy Dr. Eggman hasn't. I've felt that I should take over Dad's job of saving the world from the fat man.

"I heard that!"

"Shut up! I'm narrating here!"

"You'll never defeat my new Egg Emperor!"

"Tell that to my Old Man! He kicked its ass like four times. So did Mom!"

I'll tell ya something, my mom is one of the greatest people on Mobius. Her name's Amy Rose. She's been trying to win Sonic's heart for years. From what she's told me, she finally succeeded one time. During that one date, things, well… happened and she got pregnant with me.

Anyway, back to the fight. Eggman has again launched a campaign to build his utopia Eggmanland. You know I've always told him if you want to build an empire, use a more serious name. But he always ignores me, so why do I even bother? Sorry, I've been ranting again. If I'm boring you, go find a more interesting story to read.

"Enough! Now die!" Eggman launched some missiles at me. I quickly dodged them. As I dodged the projectiles, I noticed a strange glowing orb on the back of the robot. I launched a homing attack at it, hoping it would cause damage to the machine. But Eggman saw what I was doing.

"Wait, Mark! Don't hit that! It can be…"

"Depth charge, bitch!" I always love saying that as my final blow line. It came from a hilarious Sonic comic I found online called "Not For Resale." Anyway as I struck the core, there was a huge flash of light coming from the Egg Emperor. After that everything went black.


	2. The New Zone

"Is he alright?" I heard a gruff male voice say.

"I hope so. He was out cold when we found him." A young female voice said. It sounded like it was full of concern.

"Yeah. He seems like a cool guy." A young male voice said.

I opened my eyes to see myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I seemed to be in some sort of dojo. I turned my head to see three figures. One was a panda that looked cranky. The other two were rabbits. One was pink and the other was blue. They seemed to be twins, given their looks and height.

"Oh he's awake!" The pink rabbit said. "I'm so glad you're awake. We were worried about you. Weren't we, Yang?"

"Yeah. Sure." The rabbit now known as Yang said. He had his arms crossed and didn't seem to care about being all touchy-feely to me. Which is fine by me.

"I'm Yin by the way. That's my brother Yang. What's your name?"

"I'm Mark. Mark the Hedgehog." I said as I gave them a thumbs up. Eh, sometimes my dad's behavior rubs off on me.

"Oh I thought you were a porcupine or a rat." Yang said.

"Hey! That's very offensive!" I snapped at Yang. "There is a huge difference between a rat and a hedgehog!"

"Well, nice to meet Mark." Yin said.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked.

"Yeah. My students saw you knocked out a few minutes ago outside our dojo." The panda told me.

"I was knocked out. The last thing I remember was fighting Eggman and everything's a blur to me."

"Eggman? Who's Eggman?" Yang asked. "Is he a egg that's living?"

"No. Good one though. He's an evil genius with an IQ of 300. He has some weird obsession with the word 'egg.' He's always building these weapons of destruction with 'egg' in it. His body also looks like an egg. Hence his nickname."

"Eggman's his nickname?" Yin asked. "What's his real name?"

"That's actually been debated by a lot of people. Some say his real name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Others say his real name is Julian Kintobor. The world may never know."

"Alright. You sound like a nerd, Mark. Are you a nerd?" Yang asked.

"What? No! He's real!"

"Okay. I'll believe you for now."

"So Mark," Yin began.

"Yes, Yin?"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. I'm not even sure if I'm on Mobius anymore."

"What's this Moe Bee Us?" Yang asked.

"Mobius is the planet where I live on."

"Oh, so you're an alien?"

"No! I'm more of what you call an alternate doppelganger."

Yin, Yang, and the panda just looked at me with blank looks.

"That means Mobius is what you could say a parallel dimension."

"Oh." All three said simultaneously.

"Well, why don't you stay with us for a while?" The panda asked. "Until you can find a way home."

"Thanks, er…"

"Master Yo. But you can call me Yo, since I'm not your master."

"Thanks, Master Yo." I said bowing. Mom always taught me to respect my elders.

"Yin, Yang. Why don't you show our guest the spare bedroom?"

"Yes, Master Yo." Yin said.

"Then after that, it's back to training."

"Alright. Follow us Mark." Yang said. They proceeded up the stairs. I followed them. As we walked down the hallway, I caught a glimpse of what I think was Yin and Yang's bedroom. We stopped at the door next to their room.

"Here we are." Yin said while opening the door. Once I saw the room, I just stood there with my mouth open. It was absolutely bare. The only piece of furniture was the bed. And the worst part was all the cobwebs and dust.

"I know it's not very… 'homely.' But I'm sure you can figure something out." Yin said.

"I'm sure I can."

"Yin, let's go. Master Yo's waiting for us."

"Alright Yang. Try to make yourself comfortable."

"Alright."

Well, I hope this won't be as bad as Sonic's experiences in other dimensions.


	3. Dojo Oh No!

It had been a few hours since I got settled into my new room. Thanks to my Hajike abilities, I managed to decorate the room to something more of my liking. I don't want to go too much into detail, but let's just say it's what you would expect coming from a child of Sonic the Hedgehog. One of the things I included was a big, fancy mirror. As I looked into it, I was shocked at the way I looked. I still had my features: light green fur, white stripes on my spines, and my spines were all arranged in a mussed up way. My outfit was till the same too: white gloves, red sneakers, blue t-shirt and dark green shorts. But the thing that shocked me was how I looked. I seemed to have the same cartoonish look Yin, Yang, and Master Yo did. I decided to head downstairs to see how Yin and Yang trained. As I went outside, I saw Yin and Yang blindfolded and back-to-back.

"Ready Sis?" Yang asked. He had what appeared to be nunchuks made of bamboo.

"Ready Bro." Yin answered. Her paws seemed to be glowing with some sort of blue energy.

Master Yo then floated down between the two. "Children," he said. "Are you ready for the best workout four dollars and eighteen cents can buy?"

He removed the blindfolds and I saw the excited expressions on the twins' faces suddenly turn into ones of disappointment. I looked in their direction and saw the most absolutely cheapest and worst kind of training ground possible. All the equipment was all beat up and/or dirty.

"Let the learning begin." Master Yo said.

Suddenly, a bird landed on one of the equipment. It flew off just as quickly, because one second later the whole place just fell to pieces.

Later…

"Are you ready for the best workout a second-to-last four dollars and eighteen cents can buy?" Master Yo asked. He apparently just reused the previous training ground because it didn't look any different. The same bird landed on the same piece of equipment and the whole thing started to tumble down again. But Yin and Yang seemed to be prepared this time as Yin fired energy shots at the trash, encasing them in energy bubbles. She then had the two collide into one another destroying both targets.

Meanwhile Yang was busy smashing up pieces of trash. As he destroyed a washing machine, a pile of underwear started to rain down on him.

"Trans-Foomate!" Yin yelled as she shot a beam at the underwear just before they struck Yang. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly the underwear had wings. They then flew away to who knows where.

"Oh! That's kinda gross!" Yang said.

"Tell me about it!" I said from the sidelines. Yin and Yang then noticed I was observing the whole thing. That moment was enough to distract them from seeing the rest of the equipment falling down on them. Yin and Yang poked their heads out from the pile of garbage with minor injuries to my relief.

"Well done, my students." Master Yo said.

"Are you trying to tell us _that _was the training exercise." Yang asked.

"The lesson that's new and shiny might still be the one that's fine-y." He added with an innocent look on his face. He then threw a bag of money at the rabbits. "Here's our last four dollars and eighteen cents. Go to town and pick up some new equipment." He then floated back into the dojo just as another pile of trash landed on the two.

"Poor kids." I said as I approached the pile and used some techniques Uncle Knuckles taught me. I managed to lift the pile of garbage off the two.

"You two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We go through this all the time." Yin said half-heartedly.

"Might as well go buy that new piece of crap training ground." Yang said grumpily.

"Mind if I come along?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mark. Remember how you were a few hours ago?"

"I'm getting better. Besides I've got this with me." I said as I pulled out my newest weapon.

"Ooh, what is it?" Yang asked.

"This here is a corn-fed, water-cooled, organically engineered shooter with dual action pump. Picked it up at a swap meet." I said in a slight cowboy accent. After seeing the movie "Rango," I've been obsessed with the Wild West and all that stuff. Yes dear readers, they show Earth movies on Mobius.

Later…

Yin, Yang, and I were walking through the streets of their hometown. Yang didn't seem to happy as he was kicking trash. While he kicked it into the air, I took it down with my pistol. When he kicked a tin can into the air, Yin launched a beam of energy at the can and brought it to a trash can.

"I'm helping!" She said cheerfully.

"Maybe I should get that can back," Yang said sarcastically. "Master Yo can use it in our new 'training' area."

"Yang. We're the last Woo-Foo Knights in a dojo with two seats. We're just going to have make due-"

"What's this 'Woo-Foo?'" I interrupted.

"Woo-Foo is a mystical energy source that is split into two categories: Might and Magic." Yin explained.

"And you're learning how to use it?"

"Use it properly." Yin corrected.

"Where's Yang?"

"I don't now. He was with us a moment ago."

We turned around to see Yang drooling at what appeared to be a solid gold building. It had the letter "U" surrounded by two large metal antlers. Yang suddenly rushed over to the main window to look inside. We followed him. When we peered inside, we had different reactions. Yang looked at it with awe. Yin looked at it with disgust. And me? I had a bored expression on my face. I've seen training rooms this fancy back home on Mobius. How fancy? Everything was sparkling, and looked really heavy. The thing that was disturbing was that it had antlers on pretty much every piece of equipment.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." Yang said.

In the center of the room was a big, burly moose apparently giving his students some pep talk.

"Alright ladies." The moose said to them. "Are ready for today's lesson in ULTIMATE MOOSE FIGHTING? HOO HA HOO!" He then did some really corny poses with that cry at the end of his sentence. He finished them with spouting flames from his antlers that said what I supposed his name was: Ultimoose. The students lamely tried to copy his moves. "Do you ladies think you're strong enough to take ULTIMOOSE DOWN? HA HOO WAH!" The student again lamely tried to imitate him. I detected stupidity in this guy's voice. Also I felt really sorry for those kids. This guy reminded me of Drago Wolf a little.

"I don't like the way he uses 'lady' like an insult." Yin said.

"I agree with you, Yin." I said.

"Maybe he shouldn't use 'lady' as an insult, but this is the coolest dojo I've ever seen! So I don't care!" Yang shouted. Yin and I rolled our eyes at that.

Directing our attention back to the scene, we saw Ultimoose point at a random kid. "YOU!" He shouted. He then tossed the poor youth a cheap bamboo staff. Ultimoose then jumped off a chair that made him look taller. I couldn't help but mentally laugh at his height.

"Let's dance!" He shouted. The kid then started to dance to banjo music. "Not like that!" Ultimoose shouted. The kid then switched to a fighting pose. He then lunged at the guy who was sharpening his nails. His antlers then turned into buzz saws that quickly split the kid's staff in half. He then lunged at Ultimoose again.

"Yay! Hitting!" Yang said. Yin and I were too busy noticing this cheating moose to acknowledge that. Speaking of the moose, he was now sipping tea as the kid started to attack him. His antlers then turned into a laser beam that disintegrated the kid's weapon. The poor kid didn't look like the quitting type as he still tried to attack Ultimoose again who was now reading the paper. His antlers (AN: Big surprise there) then sprouted claws that grabbed the kid and gave him a wedgie. The claws then threw the kid in front of the window.

"Cool!" Yang said. "He totally humiliated that lady!"

"Well, I don't care how 'cool' it is. There's nothing that short, sexist moose could do to get me to step foot inside his dojo," said Yin.

"Nice one, Yin." I said as I gave her a high-five.

"They have pedicures." said Yang pointing to a young woman giving one of the "students" a pedicure.

"Outta my way, lady!" Yin said as she zoomed by us into the building.

A few seconds later…

"Woo-Foo? Woo-Foo?" Ultimoose kept asking us. " Do you wear sundresses when you fight?" He asked while dancing like a girl.

"No." Yang said flatly.

"Do you hug your opponents to their doom?"

"Sometimes." Yin said cheerfully.

"Woo-Foo?"

"Yep," said Yang.

"There is no place for Woo-Foo in the ULTIMATE MOOSE FIGHTING DOJO!" He then did a bunch of lame moves that so fast I can't describe them.

"Hey!" said Yin. "Woo-Foo isn't just fighting! It's Magic too!" Yang then stepped away from us toward Ultimoose with an nervous look on his face. Ultimoose and his "pupils" then started to laugh hysterically a the two of us.

"Magic?" Ultimoose foolishly taunted. "Do you wave a wand? Do you pull rabbits out of hats?"

"I can pull out lions, tigers, and bears…" I said and then looked at my watch. "Oh my. Look at the time."

"That would be redundant." Yang said. Ultimoose then grabbed him by the ears.

"Ultimoose likes you, kid. You've got spunk! Spunk ULTIMOOSE could beat out of you! But you," he said pointing at me and Yin. " There is no place for magic in ULTIMATE MOOSE FIGHTING!"

"Well my brother and I are a team. There's no way he'd stay here without me! Right? Yang? Right?"

"We have manicures" Ultimoose said.

"That even has the word 'man' in it!" Yang said. "Outta my way, lady!" He then rushed to the manicurist, while rudely shoving me and Yin aside.

Later…

"I can't believe he stayed there without me!" Yin sobbed. The two of us went back to the dojo after Yang refused to leave that stupid moose guy's place. Not to mention he spent the last of our money on it! Master Yo and I were in her room watching her sobbing for several hours on her bed. She then blew her nose on my shirt. I quickly ran to my room and changed shirts in 0.1 milliseconds.

"Yin, you and your brother came here to my dojo of your own free will." Master Yo told her.

Yin stopped crying and looked up at us. "And we had a coupon," she added.

"And you had a coupon." Master Yo repeated.

"But this isn't the end of the world, Yin." I said.

"Yang gave Ultimoose our last four dollars and eighteen cents." Yin said.

Master Yo suddenly had a look of surprise on his face. "Noooooooooo!" He shouted to the sky.

"Um, Mister Yo?" I asked.

"What is it, Mike?"

"_Mark_," I corrected. "I think you should lie down for a while. You seem to be under a great deal of stress."

"That'd probably be best, Master Yo." Yin said.

"Alright." He then left the room to head downstairs.

"You feeling okay, Yin?" I asked. I couldn't help but worry for the poor girl. Which is weird, because I never felt this way to someone on Mobius.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried for you."

"Thanks *sniff* Mark. I'm feeling *sniff* a little better." Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I don't think you are okay."

"I am! These are tears of joy." She was lying. I just know it. I've seen Mom's heart broken a lot of times. She always acted out. Yin was doing the exact same thing Mom did when Sonic didn't return her affections. I think it will be best to avoid her right now. Girls who are emotionally unstable usually lash out their anger on the closest person.

Several hours later…

I tried to find a dry place in the dojo. It wasn't very easy to do since Yin flooded the place with her tears of sadness.

"Okay. I gotta find a way to fix this."

The next day…

I couldn't sleep for a minute last night. Yin's sobbing and tear-crying kept me up all night. I went downstairs to see how she was doing. I saw her in a position of meditation. She was floating around a circle of candles. I felt a little relieved. Then I saw Yang poke his head through the front door. He was wearing an Ultimoose hat. He approached Yin paying no attention to me. You can thank Uncle Espio's training for that.

"You still up, huh?" He asked her. Yin responded by sending all but one of the candles in Yang's direction. She turned her back on him then.

"So, new power? Pretty cool." He said.

"Even if it's just _magic, _right?" Yin asked sarcastically.

"Right!"

"And I'm just a _dumb girl _right?"

"Right! But I didn't say that."

"No, but your new master did. And you didn't defend me."

"You've got a lovely singing voice?" Yang asked nervously.

_He's doomed_ I thought.

"Not gonna work." Yin said. She extinguished the last candle, plunging the room into darkness.

The next day…

Yin and Master Yo were going to see Yang's blood oath ceremony thing. I decided to tag along. I didn't trust that moose guy when I first saw him. I wanted to see if he was involved in something more evil than calling guys "ladies." Yin, Master Yo, and I sat down on the bleachers.

"I don't even know why we're here." Yin said.

"Because your brother is about to make an important choice," said Master Yo. He pulled out an Ultimoose-shaped cotton candy. "Plus, it's Free Cotton Candy Day." He added. "Want some?"

"I'd rather die." Yin replied coldly.

"Candy or death? Are you sure you don't want a _third _option?" Master Yo asked.

"Maybe some nachos." Yin said, suddenly perking up. Master Yo sighed in frustration and went to go get some nachos.

Just then, Ultimoose rose suddenly on a huge platform with confetti shot out of cannons. That's when I decided to slip backstage to see what this guy was _really _up to.

As I proceeded down the hallway, I saw a door that said "Off Limits! HOO HAH HOO!" Ignoring that last part, I went into the room. Inside was what appeared to be a control room. The adventurous side I get from Dad started to stir up inside me. I sat down in front of the computer and began trying to hack into the system. Suddenly I heard Ultimoose's voice say "Do you want to go back to Woo-Foo, little girl?" Then I heard Yang's voice say "Yeah! And stop using the word 'girl' as an insult! My sister's a girl and she's not that dumb!" I rushed out of the room and headed for the training room. When I got there, I saw Yin and Yang were being overwhelmed by Ultimoose's other students. I decided to jump into the fray to lend a hand.

"Why don't you pick on someone who's got the same level of self-esteem?" I taunted.

"Grr. Destroy that hedgehog too!" Ultimoose commanded. The students then leaped at me. But I was ready. Concentrating on my Hajike abilities, I summoned my signature move. "Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" Just then two very long strands of hair flew out from my nostrils and KO'd half of the kids. (Yeah, I hit kids sometimes. But always in self defense.)

"Yin! Yang! The rest of them are yours!" I shouted at them. They took out the rest of the kids with their Woo-Foo attacks.

"Hey, we avoided them just like Master Yo's ratty equipment!" Yang said.

"Maybe there was a lesson in that after all!" Yin said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said. As we started to leave, we heard Ultimoose.

"Nobody walks away from ULTIMOOSE! Com back here and fight!"

We didn't pay any attention to him and we passed Master Yo as we went out the front door.

Outside Yang had a look of alarm on his face. I wasn't listening well because I was distracted by the sounds of Master Yo beating the hell out of Ultimoose. Speak of the devil, Ultimoose's head smashed through the wall with the four dollars and eighteen cents.

"Ultimoose would to offer you a full refund." He said weakly and suddenly was pulled back into the dojo. I could hear him scream like a little girl in there. Master Yo appeared on second later.

"Ready to go children?" He asked.

"Why do smell like nachos and beaten up moose?" Yin asked.

Later…

I was watching the twins take on the garbage dump of a training course again. As usual, a bird landed on that one piece of equipment causing the place to fall down on them again. I rushed over to help them, but just then I saw a huge female moose destroy the pile of trash and began to smother Yang. Yin and I just looked at the scene with disgust.

"Wanna go inside until this is over?" I asked her.

"Definitely." She answered.

We watched TV for a couple hours while hearing Yang trying to get the moose away from him.

"So Mark."

"Yes, Yin?"

"What was up with that nose hair thing?"

"That's my ability. You could say it's my version of Woo-Foo. It's called Hajike. It's supposed to drive the enemy as crazy as possible. My Fist I inherited from my ancestor, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo."

She snickered at the mentioning of that name.

"Yes, I know. It's a ridiculous name."

"You know Mark, you seem like a pretty nice guy."

"You too Yin. You can be sweet, caring and optimistic most of the time. But you also got a dark side to you. I like that."

It was getting late when we had this conversation. A few minutes later, Yang came in with lipstick markings all over his face. Yin and I were too tired to laugh. As Yang went upstairs, Yin and I dozed off on the couch. As I drifted to sleep, I began to think. About how was I going to get home, if I'll see Mom and Dad again, and about kissing Yin for some reason. _Wait, what? Am I falling for Yin? Urgh, getting sleepy. I need some rest after today._


	4. Yuck

I woke up feeling something pressing down on my chest. I looked up to see Yin's snoring face. She must've not realized that she was cuddling with me. Normally I would've screamed for her to get off me, but for some reason I couldn't. She just looked so peaceful and… cute. Oh get a hold of yourself, Mark! I then heard Yin yawning. She must be waking up. She then opened her eyes to see mine looking back at her. Her face suddenly had a look of surprise and alarm. She immediately leaped off me waving her arms and apologizing rapidly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept saying.

"Yin!"

"Yes?" She asked calming down.

"It's alright. You didn't know. You were probably cold. That's the only logical reason for you cuddling up to me."

"Please don't say 'cuddle' around me. It makes me feel uneasy."

"Fine. I'll respect that."

Yang and Master Yo seemed to haven't woken up yet. So Yin and I decided to make our own breakfast. Well Yin was waiting, while I cooked up the old Hedgehog Family's secret chilidog recipe. When the chilidogs were ready, I set the plate down on the table and sat down.

"You can have the first one, Yin." I said.

"Why, thank you Mark." She picked up the chilidog at the top and took a bite.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's great!" She continued to chow down on the chilidog. I helped myself to one as well. Man, Dad always knows how to make a great chilidog recipe. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Master Yo grumbling. Yin and I turned our heads in the direction of the stairs. We saw Yang and Master Yo in the doorway.

"What's up with the screaming?" Yang asked us.

"Mark made this wonderful chilidog meal!" Yin said happily.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Let's see about that." He took a chilidog and chewed on it for a little bit. A few seconds later the chilidog was gone and Yang was licking his lips.

"That was an awesome-tasting chilidog!"

"I knew you would like it." I said. "It's old Hedgehog Family's secret chilidog recipe."

"What's in it?" Yin asked.

"It's a secret." I said. "But I'll say this. Your pantry and fridge had everything the recipe asks for. So that means, you're empty on food supplies."

"We'll go to the grocery store later." Yin said. "For now let's enjoy this wonderful meal our guest has kindly cooked for us." She then winked at me.

Later…

Yin, Yang, and I arrived at the supermarket to buy some more food for the dojo. While Yin and Yang were arguing and shopping, I was thinking again. I was thinking about the sudden thought last night about kissing Yin and this morning when I found her sleeping on top of me. Not to mention that moment where she winked at me after saying that compliment about me. I wonder… Is she falling for me too? Just then I heard an explosion in a part of the store. When I got there, I saw Yin and Yang on the ground dazed. Between them was a huge crater. The three of us peered down to see a sickly-green rabbit glaring at us.

"I'm Yin."

"I'm Yang."

"Name's Mark."

"Who are you?" Yin and Yang asked rather sweetly.

"I'm Yuck." The green rabbit said before he burped.

"Yuck?" Yin and Yang asked simultaneously. "Aw, he's so cute!" They said again sweetly.

"Let's take him back to Master Yo!" Yin said.

"I don't think we should do that Yin." I said. "He looks kinda dangerous. I'll take him to Master Yo. You get the shopping done."

"Alright. Come on Yang."

"Okay, Yuck. Let's go."

"Fine." He leaped out of the crater and followed me out of the store.

"So what are you going to do in this world, Yuck?"

"I'm gonna be the strongest Woo-Foo Knight in the universe!" He proclaimed and then laughed evilly.

"Okay…" I said nervously. I gotta get rid of this guy before he becomes a real threat.

"Anyway," I began. "Why do want to be the most powerful?"

"To rule the world!"

"That's it! Yuck! You're going down right now!" I got into my fighting pose and summoned my nose hair.

"You can't beat me." He said proudly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." I responded.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Yuck leaped up as did I. We collided into each other creating a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Yuck was on the ground and I was standing. But barely. He was surprisingly stronger than I thought.

"You got potential." I said. "I like that. How would you like to be my apprentice?"

"Why? You just beat me up. Why not kill me?"

"Because I believe that there's goodness in you, it just needs to be awakened and all that nastiness driven out."

"How're you gonna do that, hm?" He asked.

"Like this." I said simply. "Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: The Purging of the Evil Soul!" I charged at Yuck and passed through him. When I turned around, I saw a demonic presence emerging from him. I prepared to destroy it, but then it flew away to the direction of the supermarket. I realized that Yin and Yang were I danger and rushed over to the supermarket. Yuck followed me as well. When we got there, I expected the store would be destroyed by the fight. Instead it was exactly the way I last saw it. Yin and Yang were arguing again though.

Later…

Yin, Yang, Yuck, and I were restocking the fridge and pantry at the dojo.

"So Yuck."

"Yes, Mark?"

"What's your answer to my offer?"

"I think I'll go with it." He said nicely.


	5. An Old Flame and Mom

Yuck and I woke up in my room the next morning. We were sharing the same room after he agreed to become my apprentice.

"Morning, Yuck." I said.

"Good morning, Mark." He said nicely.

After getting dressed, we headed downstairs to see Yin, Yang, and Master Yo eating breakfast.

"Morning, gang." I said.

"Morning." They responded simultaneously.

"How's everyone doing today?" I asked.

"Fine. We're all fine." Yin answered for everyone.

"Well, Yuck and I are going for a little walk this morning."

"Don't be long, Mark." Yin said.

"Alright." Yuck and I then went out the door to start our walk.

_Yin's POV_

As Mark and Yuck left the dojo, I kept my attention on the front door. Oh, I hope Mark gets back soon. Yuck as well, but I worry for Mark more. Why am I thinking like this? Am I actually… falling for him? My brother and Master Yo were just staring at me with weird looks.

"Are you ok, sis?" Yang asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't respond when I asked if you wanted seconds."

"Oh! Um, sure."

"Something on your mind, Yin?" Master Yo asked.

"It's nothing." I replied. I then turned my attention back at the door.

"Then why do you keep looking at the door? Are you waiting for something?" Yang asked.

"No! Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes aren't even leaving their sight on it. Are you waiting for Mark?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Mark's POV_

Yuck and I were enjoying our morning walk. I told him all about my situation and he seemed to understand. As I walked down the sidewalk, I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A young woman's voice said. That voice! I know that voice. I looked up and saw a red-furred female fox looking down at me. She wore an orange jumpsuit, orange and white boots, and had a yellow bow in her hair.

"Fiona?"

"Mark?"

I got up and dusted myself off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that."

"You first."

"Okay. I was minding my own business, when suddenly this bright flash blinds me and the next thing I know I'm here. What about you?"

"You know me."

"Ah. Doing your father's job?"

"Yep. Only this time, when I trashed Fatty's robot it sent a blinding light at me."

"Alright. Who's your friend?"

"This is Yuck." I introduced him. "Yuck, this is Fiona Fox. We used to date."

I then saw Yuck was looking at Fiona with hearts in his eyes.

"Yuck!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I just introduced you to Fiona."

"Oh, right."

"Yuck, I think it's time we get back to the dojo."

"Okay."

"Nice to see you again Fiona."

"Nice to see you again too." We waved good-bye at each other.

"So Mark."

"Yes?"

"You used to date her?"

"Yeah. She also used to date my dad."

"Wouldn't she be older then?"

"She was locked in Zone Jail for a while. Time moves differently there. Anyway, I saved her during one adventure. I taught her how to be good again. She was forgiven by everyone."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Her second boyfriend: Scourge. That's the reason."

"Scourge is your dad's evil twin right?"

"Yep. You're learning quick. So Scourge threatened to kill both me and Fiona. She then saw the danger she put us in and so broke up with me."

"So she's available?" Yuck accidentally blurted out.

"You like her?'

"Uh-huh." He said, happily nodding.

"Ah, we're back at the dojo." I said. We went inside and boy was I surprised. In the living room was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. She had a red headband in her spines, wore red boots with white stripes, and had a look of relief on her face.

"Oh, Mark!" She screamed leaping on me, and hugging me to death.

"Oof! Hi, Mom." I said trying to breathe.

"Mom?" Yin, Yang, and Yuck said at the same time.

"That's right!" Mom said. "I'm Amy Rose. I'm Mark's mother and thank you for helping me find him."

"Care to explain, Yin?" I asked still catching my breath.

"She appeared at the front door shortly after you and Yuck left. She said she was looking for you. We told her you wouldn't be back for a while. She invited herself in after that."

"Alright, mister. We're going home right now." Amy then grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Mom? How are we going to get home?" I asked. She stopped and let me go.

"You got a point there. Oh, what's your father going to think about this?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry about a place for you stay."

"Well, there are some apartments for sale right now," Yin said. "Maybe you can move into one of them."

"Okay. Where are they?" Mom asked.

Yin pulled out a map of the city and pointed to a certain spot. "They're right here. And we are…" She then pointed to our location. "…right here."

"Thanks." Mom took the map and grabbed my arm again.

"Mom, Yin and Yang kindly offered to take me in for now."

"Fine."

She then left the dojo leaving the four of us alone in the room.

"Your mom's awesome, Mark." Yang said.

"Yeah, she can be sometimes." I said.

Later that night…

_Yin's POV_

Yang and Yuck had gone to bed. But I was still awake. I couldn't sleep because of my brother's loud snoring. I don't know about Mark. I heard footsteps outside. I looked out my door to see a green hedgehog in pajamas walking down the hallway.

"Can't sleep Mark?" I asked.

"Ah! Yin. No, I can't."

"Me neither."

"I was going downstairs to sleep down there."

"Can I come? I won't be able to hear Yang's snoring then."

"Alright."

We headed downstairs and got settled down on the couch.

"Why can't you sleep, Mark?"

"I was just thinking about all that's happened today."

"What, seeing your mom?"

"That, and an old girlfriend of mine showed up as well."

"Wow, that is a lot."

"I know."

"How did you and this girl of yours break up?"

"I…I don't wanna talk about it right now." He said.

"Alright." Then suddenly, Mark leaped on me and kissed me on the lips! When he realized what he was doing, he immediately got off e with a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said. "But ever since I met you, I've been developing these feeling for you."

"Really?" I asked. I then decided to come clean. "The truth I I think I'm developing feelings for you too."

Mark then kissed me again, but this time I returned it. We then fell into the blackness of sleep.


	6. Eggman

The next morning, Yin and I woke up first. Since we didn't want to wake up everyone else, we went outside to talk about last night and my sudden… actions.

"What are we going to do Mark?" Yin asked me.

"I don't know. Should we tell the others or keep this a secret?"

"I think we should tell them."

"Fine."

One hour later…

Yang, Yuck, and Master Yo woke up shortly after. We were waiting.

"Morning, guys." I said.

"Morning." They said sleepily.

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"Yin and I have something to say." I said.

"What?" asked Yuck.

"We're dating!" Yin said happily.

That outburst seemed to wake the four up as they shouted a huge "WHAT?" that I think could be heard by the whole town.

"Too soon?" Yin asked me.

"What… the… hell?" Yang asked.

"You gotta respect this, Yang." Master Yo told the blue rabbit. "If they want to be together, then let them."

"Fine." Yang said in a pouting way.

"Now how about some breakfast?" Yin asked. We all agreed to have breakfast before talking about our relationship any further.

Later…

After breakfast, Yin and I were having a stroll through the city. You could say it was technically our first date. Suddenly we heard a loud whooshing noise over our heads. We looked up to see an egg-shaped hovercraft floating above us. Piloting it was the man who put my family's life through hell. Dr. Eggman.

"Oh ho, ho! I've finally found you, Mark!"

"Can it, Eggman. I'm a little busy at the moment. Can you try to kill me another time?"

"Wait, this is Eggman?" Yin asked me.

"Yep. That's Eggman."

"Oh, I thought he'd be more terrifying than that."

"Mock me will you? Very well. Badniks! Kill them both!"

Several robots appeared in front of us. Yin summoned her Woo-Foo powers and I brought out my nose hairs. We made quick scrap heaps out of the robots in a few seconds.

"Is that all you got, Robuttnik?" I taunted.

"Grr. Consider yourselves lucky, you two! Those were the easy ones!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go and assemble another doomsday device. I'll show up to send it to Robot Hell the moment you launch it."

"Oh, I hate that son of that hedgehog!" His Egg-Mobile flew off into the distance.

"You did pretty good out there, Yin."

"So did you, Mark."

We then walked home holding hands.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Eggman flew his Egg-Mobile to a secluded part of the mountains.

"If that's how you want to play, fine. I'm sending in my best people tomorrow."

"Oh, he'll be surprised." A sleazy voice said.


	7. Enter Scourge and Shadow

"ATTENTION ALL INHABITANTS OF THIS CITY!" I woke up to hear Eggman's voice on loudspeakers. "THIS IS DR. EGGMAN SPEAKING. I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL SOON BE MY SLAVES AND/OR PRISONERS. WITH MY NEW EGG FORTRESS, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO RESIST! YOU MAY RESUME WHATEVER POINTLESS THING YOU WERE DOING!"

I rushed out of the dojo to see a huge tower with Eggman's face on it. I then heard Yin, Yang, and Yuck come outside too.

"Mark, that's…" Yin said.

"I know. Eggman."

"We gotta stop him!" Yang said.

"Right. Let's go!"

We rushed to the mountains to take down Eggman's new base. As we neared it I was struck down by a green homing attack.

"Mark!" Yin shouted.

I looked up to see a green hedgehog smirking at me. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves. He also wore black boots and red sunglasses.

"Scourge." I said.

"Long time no see, White Stripes."

"Out of the way, Scourge. We gotta stop Eggman."

"Sorry, can't let you do that Mark."

Three other figures joined him A lynx, a white wolf, and a short man with a long nose.

"Eggman has ordered us to take you down." The lynx said.

"We're getting paid a lot of money for this!" The wolf foolishly boasted.

"Uncle Robotnik's enemy is my enemy." The man said.

"Just what I need to see: Some of the most annoying people I've faced." I said. "Let's take care of these guys first! Yang, you take on Lightning. He's the lynx. Yuck, you fight Snively. And Yin, you get the pleasure of beating up Drago Wolf."

"Why do I have to fight him?" Yin asked.

"Because he's not as tough as he looks. He's been beaten up by everyone. Especially girls."

"Okay."

"Alright, gang. CHARGE!" We rushed at the four villains. I targeted Scourge because he put my dad's life through hell and he continued doing that with me.

"Annoying bunny! I am the great Lightning!" I heard Lightning say.

"I'll do you fast, little girl!" Drago gloated.

"Can it, wolf!" Yin said. "You haven't even touched me at all yet!"

"You'll pay for that!"

I was too busy listening to my girlfriend beat up the most hated guy on Mobius to see Scourge spin-dash me. I landed on the ground face-first.

"You've gotten worse since last time, White Stripes." Oh, how I loathe that nickname.

"Sh-shut up!" I said angrily. I got up and spin-dashed Scourge, but he smoothly dodged it. I crashed into a tree. I then saw Scourge looming over me.

"Time to say good-bye to life, White Stripes!" Suddenly something pulled Scourge away from me. I then saw a dark ebony hedgehog lifting Scourge up by the chest.

"Shadow!" I said.

"Mark?"

"Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"So am I."

"Now if you'll excuse me," I said. "I have some unfinished business with this guy."

"Mind if I help?"

"Sure."

"Oh shit." Scourge said. "That's enough boys! We're retreating!"

Shadow and I looked to see Yang and Lightning still fighting and Yin and Yuck standing triumphantly over their defeated enemies. Lightning, Drago, and Snively fell back behind Scourge.

"What's the matter, Scourge?" I taunted. "Afraid we'll play too rough?"

"This was just a fluke! The only reason we're retreating is because Tall, Dark, and Scary is here!" The four then teleported to who knows where.

"Thanks for the save back there, Shadow."

"Anytime."

"Since you're here, want to help us destroy the base?"

"Sure. Also can you tell me who your friends are?"

"Gladly. This is Yin, Yang, and Yuck. Guys, this is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's one of the most powerful beings on Mobius and we're old teammates in fighting the Eggman Empire. He can seem a little… angst sometimes, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Can we get back to the Doctor?" Shadow asked seriously.

"Oh, right!" The five of us rushed into the base. As we ran through the hallways of the base, I ran next to Shadow.

"So why are you here Shadow?"

"I don't know. I was blinded by a huge flash of light and the next thing I know, I'm here. I saw this base in the distance and teleported here. On the way I thought I heard a cry for help."

"That's strange. I didn't here anything on the way here."

Suddenly we all heard an ear-piercing scream. We rushed to the room where the noise seemed to be coming from. What we saw were two destroyed Badniks and an unconscious red and snowy white two-tailed fox. He wore a black outfit: Black gloves, a black leather vest, black jeans, black and red shoes, and black goggles.

"Oh my Foo!" Yin shouted. "There's someone unconscious!" We rushed over to the poor guy. Shadow lifted him up.

"Young man, what ails you?" He asked. "Can you speak? Tell me your name."

"Na-Nakita." He said weakly.

"Nakita?" The fox then collapsed.

"Shadow get him out of here." I said.

"Right."

"Go to Yin and Yang's dojo. It's safe there."

"You can count on me. Chaos Control!" He then vanished in a flash of light.

"Let's keep moving, gang!" I said. We finally reached the main room of the base.

"You're finished again, Robuttnik!" I said.

"Gah! Persistent little pests aren't you?" The fat man said. "Still I knew you would eventually get past Scourge. So I set this base to self-destruct in exactly one minute! Oh ho, ho! Have fun being blown up!"

He then vanished into thin air.

"It was a hologram?" Yang asked.

"No time for that!" Yin said. "We gotta get outta here!"

"Agreed!" I said. "Everyone on me!" Yin, Yang, and Yuck leaped onto my back as I zoomed out of the base in 1.5 milliseconds. Sometimes being the son of Sonic the Hedgehog has its perks. I ran all the way back to the dojo just as the base exploded with a huge bang.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"That… was… awesome!" Yang said.

"Excuse me. I need a place to vomit." Yin said. Her face was looking a little green. She then ran to a group of nearby bushes and I could hear her puking. She then rejoined us. We then went inside to see Shadow looking over our rescued prisoner.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked quietly.

"Not yet. Whatever happened to him must've taken a huge toll on his energy. He'll probably be at full strength tomorrow."

I then looked a the sky. It was bright red.

"It's getting late, Shadow."

"It is, but where can I go?"

"You can go to these apartments downtown. Mom's staying there right now."

"Fine. I hope your mom doesn't mistake for your father again."

Funny story about that. Mom always keeps mistaking Shadow for Dad. While it can be annoying sometimes, it helps Mom get back on her feet in battle. Only Dad is retired as are the rest of the original Freedom Fighters. But the current ones aren't. Mom and Uncle Tails are the leaders.

"Guess I'll be going. Chaos Control!" Shadow warped away again leaving the four of us in the dojo. It was so quiet we could hear Master Yo's snoring.

"You know, Master Yo has a point. We should get some sleep." I said. As we went upstairs, Yin walked next to me holding my hand.

"What are doing tomorrow, Mark?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe go out to breakfast."

"Okay."

Behind us, Yang and Yuck were talking about video games, violence and all that stuff. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy listening to my girlfriend. I'm glad to have a girlfriend like Yin.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight, Mark?" Yin asked me.

"Sure." I faced Yuck. "Yuck, you sleep with Yang tonight. Not in that way though."

"Okay."

"Hope you like sleeping on my sister's bed." Yang said.

Yin and I went into my room. I changed into my pajamas and then turned away to give Yin some privacy.

"You can look now Mark." I turned around and saw Yin in a gorgeous pink nightgown.

"You look beautiful, Yin."

She giggled, "Thank you Mark."

"Well let's get some shut-eye. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"As long as we're not having sex, sure."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just to see if you're a pervert."

"That's fair."

I climbed into one side of the bed and Yin climbed into the other.

"Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight, Yin."

We soon dozed off to dreamland.


	8. Love is in the Air

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. I got out of bed and got dressed. I headed to the bathroom to wash up. I opened the door to see… Yin completely nude and dripping wet.

"Ah!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

"Mark! What are you doing?" She yanked a towel to cover herself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were taking a shower!"

"Okay! Just knock next time!"

"Right." I closed the door to give Yin her privacy.

I headed downstairs to wait for Yin to get finished. I also took this opportunity to take a look at our new friend. He seemed to be coming to.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a calm voice.

"That's great. We were all worried."

"'We?'" He asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Mark. Mark the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you Mark. I'm Nakita Kitsune."

"I know. You told us that when we rescued you from Eggman yesterday."

"You… rescued me?"

"Yeah. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you. When did Robuttnik capture you?"

"I… don't remember. I can't remember anything at all."

"That's a bummer."

Yin then came downstairs.

"Mark, you can use the bathroom now." She then noticed Nakita. "Oh, good! He's awake!"

"Who's this?" Nakita asked me.

"This is Yin. She's my girlfriend. Yin, this is Nakita Kitsune."

"Nice to meet you, Nakita."

"N-nice to meet you too, Yin." He said nervously.

"Anyway, Yin. Thank you for telling me that."

I went upstairs to use the bathroom.

Downstairs

_Nakita's POV_

That hedgehog Mark and his rabbit girlfriend Yin seem like nice people. They saved me from that horrible place controlled by Eggman. But why can't I remember anything? I'm sure I'll figure everything out in time. Right now, I need to find out where I am and what can I do.

"You okay, Nakita?" Yin asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright."

Mark then came downstairs. He was followed by two more rabbits. Both of them were male, but one was blue and the other sickly green.

"Oh, he's awake!" The green rabbit said happily.

"That's great, Yuck." The blue rabbit said in a bored tone.

"Come on, Yang! Lighten up!" Yuck said.

"Fine." Yang said.

Later…

_Mark's POV_

After the six of us had breakfast, we all went for a walk. Except Master Yo that is. Yin and I led the group while holding hands.

"So Mark. Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" Yin asked.

"Sure, Yin. Anything for my girl."

"Ah, that's sweet." She then started to hug me.

"I don't know whether to support this or just puke." Yang said. "I mean that's _my _sister he's dating."

"Come on, Yang." Yuck said. "They look happy together."

"Not to mention cute." Nakita added.

"Hey, it's Lina!" Yin pointed out to what I think was a female dog. "Hey, Lina!" She waved to the girl who approached us.

"Hey Yin." She said in what I think was a farm girl accent. "Who're your friends?"

"This is my boyfriend Mark."

"Hi." I said nervously waving.

"The fox is Nakita and the green rabbit is Yuck." Yin continued.

"Nice to meet you all." Lina said.

"Nice to meet you too, Lina." Yuck said. He seems to be getting more good every day. I also noticed that Yang was speechless during this whole conversation. I turned to face him saw Yang looking at Lina with hearts surrounding his head.

"Yang? Yang?" I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"Huh? What? What's going on?"

"You were kinda zoned out there. Something on your mind?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"It seemed like you have a crush on Lina."

"What makes you say that?"

"You had hearts surrounding your head."

"Damn. I've gotta find a way to hide those."

"You like Lina, don't you?"

Yang sighed. "Yeah. I like her. She's awesome."

"Yeah. She is. But I'm dating your sister. So everyone wins."

"Where's Yuck and Nakita?" Yang then asked. We all then realized Yuck and Nakita were gone!

_Yuck's POV_

Maybe I should've told the guys where I was just going to get a snack at the vending machine. As I walked to the nearest one, I saw that Fiona girl mark introduced me to. I approached her.

"H-hi Fiona." I said shyly.

"Huh? Oh, hello Yuck." She said.

"You look lovely today." I complimented.

"Why thank you. You're kinda cute, Yuck."

I blushed. "Aw, shucks."

"You seem like a cool guy, Yuck. Want to hang out with me?"

"Sure! But first I gotta tell the guys where I am."

"I'll come too."

Meanwhile…

_Nakita's POV_

I am so lost right now! I left the guys to try to find where Yuck went off to and now I can't find my way back! As I wandered through the city's streets, I accidentally bumped into some one.

"Ow." I said. I rubbed my forehead in pain. I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was a female mongoose with purple hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said standing up. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's alright." She said. "I was kinda in a trance too. I've been wandering here for hours."

"Me too! I'm Nakita Kitsune by the way."

"Charmed. Melody Prower."

"You're really pretty." I said accidentally.

"Ah, thank you." She said.

"I got separated from my friends. I've been trying to find them."

"I'll help ya. With my speed inherited from Mom, I can find your friends quickly. What do they look like?"

"Three of them are rabbits, one's a hedgehog, and the last one's a dog."

"Got it! Grab onto my hand."

"O-okay." I grabbed Melody's hand and she suddenly sped off into the city.

_Mark's POV_

Yin, Yang, Lina, and I were waiting patiently for Nakita and Yuck to show up. Suddenly we heard a whooshing noise. We turned around to see Nakita holding a female mongoose's hand. I studied the mongoose carefully and realized it was Uncle Tails' daughter Melody.

"Melody?"

"Mark?"

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"You first, Mark."

"The usual. What about you?"

"Long story short. Big flash of light blinds me and…"

"You find yourself here." I finished.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"You're not the only one. Let's leave it at that."

We then heard footsteps. We turned and saw Yuck and Fiona holding hands.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was going to get a snack, but then I saw Fiona. She wants me to hang out with her."

"Good for you, Yuck." I said.

"Do you want to hang out with me, Lina?" Yang asked.

"Um, sure."

"Mark, I think I'll be with Melody today." Nakita said.

"That's fine."

"And you can hang out with me, Yin!" A voice bawked. We turned to see a young chicken.

Yin sighed. "Hi, Coop."

"So how about it?' Coop asked. I looked at him. He seemed to be a big wussy. But I felt something ominous about him. I ignored that thought for the time being.

"Sorry, Coop. I'm dating Mark right now."

"Him? What makes him better than me?" He asked furiously.

"For starters, he kicks ass in a cool way. Also he's got a cool ability."

I then noticed Coop was about to get angry and this dark energy started to come out of him.

"But if it doesn't work out, I'll come to you."

The dark energy then went back into the big chicken.(AN: Yes, I meant that he is a chicken and a big coward.)

"Okay! See ya!" Coop then disappeared into the city.

"Well, we survived his clucking." Yang said.

"Something's not right about him." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Yin asked.

"I saw darkness come out of him."

"You were probably just imagining it, Mark." Yin said.

Yeah, maybe I was. Maybe I'm focused on fighting evil so much, I'm hallucinating. But I haven't seen anything evil from Yin or Yang yet.

"Perhaps we should split up for today with our *ahem* dates." I said.

"Agreed." Everyone said. We all separated to different parts of the city. I was with Yin, Yang with Lina, Yuck with Fiona, and Nakita with Melody. Yin and I went to a pizza joint for lunch. Yin picked the restaurant.

"Sorry if this offends you." She said.

"No it's cool. Pizza's my number one favorite food. Chili dogs come after." That's true actually. I don't have everything Dad has. As we took our seats, Yin looked at the menu.

"Aren't you going to look, Mark?" She asked.

"I already know what I want."

The waitress appeared soon. Yin ordered a pepperoni pizza slice while I ordered a cheese pizza slice. The waitress soon came with our lunch. After chowing down, we paid for the meal and started to walk back to the dojo. When we got there, we saw Yang, Yuck, and Nakita waiting for us.

"Hey, gang." I said.

"Hey, guys." Everyone said.

"Shall we discuss today inside?" I asked.

"Sure." Yang said.

We went inside as the sun started to go down.


	9. The Dream

**Don't get your hopes up for this chapter. It probably won't be good. I haven't been feeling myself lately.**

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**I own Mark.**

As the four of us settled down in the living room of the dojo, we discussed how our dates went. Yuck said that his date with Fiona was excellent while Nakita said that Melody wanted him to move in with her into her new house. He gladly accepted. Then Yin and I told them about our date.

Later…

I had a pretty weird dream that night. It involved me, Yang, Yin, and Yuck flying what I think were Arwings from Star Fox. We were blasting Scourge and his gang who were apparently flying Wolfens. After all four were shot down, the four of us landed our ships on the ground. We were greeted by hundreds of cheering Mobians. Suddenly the scene shifted to another location. This place looked strangely familiar. It looked like Knothole Village before it got burned to the ground.

"Morning, Yuck!" I heard Yin say to Yuck.

"Hi, Yin." Yuck said despairingly.

"How's life?" She asked.

"Disappointing."

"What's the matter?"

"The catering company laid me off!" _Huh? Yuck had a job?_

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Me too! I mean look at me! I look absolutely horrifying and I always thought…!"

"What?"

"No. It sounds stupid."

"Aw, come on."

"Fine." Yuck then started to sing.

_When I was little, I thought I would be…_

"What?" Yin asked.

_A big comedian on late night TV…_

Yin giggled at that.

_But now I'm engaged and as you can see, I'm not!_

"Nope!"

_Oh well! It sucks to be me!_

"No."

_It sucks to be me! _

"You think your life sucks?"

"I think so!"

"Your problems aren't so bad." Yin then started to sing.

_I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart._

"You are!"

"Thanks!"

_I like romantic things like music and art! And as you know I have a gigantic heart. So why don't I have a boyfriend? Fuck! It sucks to be me!_

Okay, I gotta wake up right now because this dream is starting to get too weird. First I'm in a Star Fox setting. Next thing I know I'm in this crazy place where Yuck has or had a job, Yin has no boyfriend, and she says the F-word. At least the only non-weird thing is that she's got a great singing voice. _Ah! Get ahold of yourself! _I felt something slap me in the face and I suddenly woke up to see Yin's smiling face.

"Wakey, wakey Sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully.

"Ah, Yin! What did you that for?"

"You slept through breakfast."

"Oh, sorry. I just had a really weird dream."

"How weird?'

"You were singing and cussing with Yuck."

"That is weird. Want to come downstairs to say good-bye to Nakita?"

"Good-bye?"

"You don't remember? He's moving in with Melody!"

"Oh, right."

I got dressed and we then went downstairs to see Nakita holding a suitcase and standing at the door.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" He said happily.

"You leaving soon?"

"Yeah. Melody's waiting."

"Well, you're always welcome here Nakita." Master Yo said.

"Master Yo, where have you been during those past few chapters?" Yin asked.

"Yin, how do you know how to break the fourth wall?" I asked.

"We do it all the time."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm off!"

"Bye, Nakita!" We all said.

He then left the dojo, but I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere.


	10. Scary Scary Quite Contrary

_How did we get into this mess? _I asked myself as Yin, Yang, Yuck, Master Yo, and I were running and screaming for our lives in a scary black-and-white swamp. We stopped at a clearing to catch our breath. We then heard a giant footstep behind us. We turned around and saw nothing, but then the footstep was heard behind us again and closer this time.

"If we're gonna survive this, we need to think of a plan!" Master Yo said.

"Why not ask the cameraman?" Yang asked.

"Cameraman?" We all asked him. "There's no cameraman."

We then saw a huge pair of jaws heading for us, ready to bite our heads off…

But I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let's go back to earlier that night.

"A full moon." Master Yo said. "Thunder cracks. And the wolves' cry can be heard through the night. It's the perfect time… for Marvin the Mystic's Monster Movie Marathon."

Yin, Yang, Yuck, and I groaned at him mentioning that. He switched on the TV just in time to see a cheesy old horror flick.

"We now return to…" The announcer said on the TV.

"The…" Yang started.

"…lamest…" Yuck continued.

"…movie…" Yin said.

"…ever." I finished. Now I am usually a fan of old monster movies, but this one we were watching was downright awful. There was clearly a rope lifting the so-called "monster" up. Not to mention obviously fake fear coming from the not-so-scared woman.

"Come on!" Yin said. "A black-and-white horror flick? Snooze!"

"Yeah!" Yang said. "We wanna see this!" He showed Master Yo a newspaper ad.

"'_Camp Bloodslaughter VI_'? Why would you want to pay to see _Camp Bloodslaughter VI _when you can see the movies that inspired it for free?"

"Because those movies aren't scary?" Yuck asked.

"Exactly. I mean Yuck here is scarier than any of those movies. No offense." I said.

"None taken."

"Children." Master Yo said summoning a scroll. "As it says in the Woo-Foo Scrolls 'You cannot have more without which came before.'"

We looked at him with blank looks.

"You know your digital music player?"

"Yes." We all said.

"Well before you had that, we had to have a phonograph."

"Ooh. Lame." We said sarcastically.

"And before that ginormous color TV, you had to have the black-and-white TV."

"Wow. Lamer." We said with more sarcasm.

"And before _Camp Bloodslaughter VI_, you had to have-"

We were snoring by the time he got to that part of the lecture. He kicked the boxes we were in to get our attention.

"Wake up! I'm talkin' here!"

"Really?" Yin asked.

"Because it sounded more like droning." Yuck said.

"Yeah dude, we're kids," said Yang. "We don't care where stuff came from."

"We just want what we want now!" The four of us cried. Yang grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey! I was watchin' that!" Master Yo snatched the remote from Yang. He then looked at it and then caused it levitate using his Woo-Foo powers.

"And now I'm using a little Woo-Foo to transport you into some of my favorite movies. You're livin' in it!" There was a blinding flash of light and the next thing we knew we were in a black-and-white, old-school mad scientist's lab. (AN: I know. A lot of blinding flashes to other places. Just keep reading. Or find something else to read if you're bored.)

Master Yo was dressed in a typical mad scientist's lab coat holding a brain while laughing evilly. I looked at Yin, Yang, and Yuck. They looked like grotesque hunchbacks. I then noticed I was also hunched over.

"Um, okay." Yin said.

"Whatever." said Yang.

"See this movie we're in? This is the classic 'science creates a monster it can't control' movie. Which _all _movies like it came from." Master Yo then plugged a plug in an electrical socket.

"Ooh. An electrical plug. Terrifying." Yang said sarcastically. Electricity surged from the various laboratory equipment and struck the operating table where an unusually big lump was visible.

"Rise! Rise! Rise!" Master Yo unnecessarily said three times. A gigantic hulk of a monster stepped down from the table. We took a good look at its face and saw… a not-so-terrifying head. I was too busy pretending to sleep to hear him greet us in a friendly manner.

"Guys, run. Science has created a monster it can't control." Yang said sarcastically. The monster's head fell off its body, but Yin caught it and started to kick it like a soccer ball.

"Hey, I seem to be controlling it just fine!" She continued to kick the head into the air. She then passed it to me. I continued to gracefully kick the head into the air.

"Hey, cut it out!" The monster's head said. "It doesn't hurt, but it's completely demeaning!"

"Fine!" said Master Yo. "If you don't think this movie's scary, Woo-Foo Clicker hear my pleas. Put these kids and me in a movie they'll mess their pants in!"

"Here comes one more stupid lesson." Yang said. There was another flash of light and then all of a sudden I seemed to be tied to something. I looked to my left and saw Yin, Yang, and Yuck tied to wooden posts. We were surrounded by chanting island natives wearing tiki masks.

"Welcome to _King Pyong_!" Master Yo said while being carried over to us by natives. "The classic movie that all giant monster movies came from. Scared yet?"

"Uh, we've been tied up by real villains." said Yang. "In color." He added. A native that was different in looks suddenly cart wheeled into the middle. It(AN: I can't tell if it was a he or she. Sorry.) started to do these really bizarre dance while shouting gibberish.

"And by the way, that's totally culturally insensitive to wooden masked creatures." Yin said.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk and even _I _wouldn't go there about wooden mask creatures." added Yang.

Just then we heard a loud crash from the large gate in front of us. The natives fled instantly.

"What was that?" asked Yuck.

"Two words: 'Who' and 'cares.' " answered Yang.

"Master Yo wants to really teach us this lesson. Maybe we should just pretend to learn it so we can get out of here." Yin said.

"He can't reward us for being more sensitive Yin. He'll just keep doing it."

Suddenly a huge gorilla smashed through the gate roaring so loud I think it popped my eardrums. We took one good look at it and started to burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, that is so fake!" I said between laughs.

"I can totally see the wires!" Yang said. Sure enough there was a crane with wires holding the giant (fake) ape up.

"What're you talking about?" Master Yo asked us. "It's classic!"

"So's diphtheria. Not interested in that either." Yang said.

"How do you know about diphtheria?" asked Yin.

"Got the word 'dip' in it. Figured I could use it as an insult someday."

The gorilla roared at our faces. We were covered in saliva and smelled bananas in the breath.

"Yo, Donkey Kong!" I yelled. "Lay off the yellow fruit! I can smell it in your breath!"

That seemed to piss of the ape as it slammed its fist down that sent our posts flying into the air.

"Kids, run!" Master Yo randomly shouted out.

We were to busy playing Go Fish to pay attention.

"Got any fours?" Yang asked.

"Pursue aquatic life." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Master Yo asked "What about…?" There was another flash of light and we then found ourselves in a graveyard. Yin, Yang, Yuck, and I were dressed as old-time explorers with pith helmets and moustaches. Except Yin. Master Yo meanwhile was covered in brown fur and had fangs.

"…_Attack of the Were-Panda_?"

"Nope." We all said in a dull tone.

"Oh yeah? Well how about…" Another flash and we were in an Egyptian tomb. Master Yo was covered in bandages. We were still dressed as explorers.

"…_The Curse of the Mummified_? The first walking dead movie."

"Snooze." We said in the same tone. Another flash. We were on an island in the middle of a swamp. Master Yo emerged from the water looking like a swamp creature. We finally were back in our normal outfits.

"_Creature from the Dead Monsoon_?"

"Dull." Another flash. We were then in a gelatinous mass with Master Yo's head.

"How about this?"

"Boring." We said. Master Yo then pressed the remote. It failed to work, so he pushed harder.

"Stupid batteries. You kids are making me wear 'em out!" Another flash and we were then in what was the setting for an old vampire movie. Master Yo came out of the shadows dressed as an old-time vampire. He then turned into a bat supported by a wire.

"Finally!" said Yang. "A monster that's supposed to suck!"

Master Yo then turned back to normal. We mock-screamed then laughed.

"Dagnabbit!" Master Yo sighed. "I keep trying to show my generation actually created stuff that your generation could enjoy!"

"Master Yo." Yin said. "It's not like we don't appreciate what you're trying to do."

"It just bites donkey noodles." Yang said.

"Yang!"

"No, it's fine. Let's just go home." Master said depressingly. He pulled out the remote and there was another flash. We then found ourselves sitting by a campfire roasting marshmallows.

"What the heck? This isn't home. I must've accidentally brought us to another movie."

Yang looked around and he suddenly had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my, god! Guys, don't you recognize this place?"

We then heard the announcer's voice say: "_We now return to the original _Camp Bloodslaughter_! Not in color!_"

"There was a first _Camp Bloodslaughter_?" Yang asked.

"I told you that!" Master Yo said.

"Not in color?" asked Yuck.

"It was the first really scary movie ever made! Where do you think they came up with the ideas for numbers Two through Six?"

We shrugged and started to eat our marshmallows. We suddenly heard a growl behind us. We turned around to see a multi-eyed monster with fangs. It roared at us causing the four of us to scream at the top of our lungs. We began to run for our lives.

And this is where the past becomes the…

"Holy shit!" I yelled as the monster began to chase us again. We stopped again at a house.

"We have to split up!" Master Yo said.

"No! You never split up in these movies!" Yin said.

"Yeah, bad things happen when you split up!" I said.

"Watch!" Yang pulled a random guy next to him. "Dude, we have to split up!"

"Okay." He walked off-screen. One second later, we heard roaring and the gut screaming. We hid our faces to avoid watching the carnage.

"Okay. I take it back." Yang said. "This movie is totally scary in black and white!"

"And without the original…" Master Yo started.

"…There would be no _Camp Bloodslaughter VI_! I admit it! I admit it already!" Yin finished.

"And now we can get out of here." Master Yo pulled out the remote.

"We could've gotten out of here at any time?" I asked.

"Duh! I brought you guys here to teach you a lesson! And this lesson is over!"

We saw the monster looming over Master Yo. He pushed a button and nothing happened. He pushed it again. Still nothing happened.

"Uh, any time now." Yuck said.

"Dang batteries! Why would they give out at the worst possible moment?"

"Because that's exactly what happened in _Camp Bloodslaughter II _through _V_!"

"Foo-Luminate!" Yin yelled launching an energy beam at the monster blinding it. We started to run again.

"Uh, how does this movie end?" I asked.

"Everyone gets eaten" Master Yo answered. The monster suddenly appeared in front of us and roared.

"Paws of Power!" Master Yo's hands suddenly enlarged and sent the monster flying. We started to run again, but the monster started to charge at us.

"Fists of Fire!" Yang's hands launched fireballs at the monster. It did little effect as it seemed to only anger it. It roared at us. The four of screamed again.

We reached a river.

"Trans-Foomate! Trans-Foomate! Trans-Foomate!" Yin kept saying while using her magic to create stepping stones. The monster emerged from the water and roared. We screamed once more. We were then on a train for some reason. The monster burst from the roof of one of the cars. More screaming from us. We then saw…

"A convenience store!" Yang said.

"We can get batteries here!" I said. The monster suddenly landed on a car behind us. Another scream.

"You kids get the batteries!" Master Yo said.

Scream.

"I'll handle this thing!"

Scream.

We then entered the store in a casual way. We approached the counter and screamed.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Batteries!" We all screamed.

"Aisle four."

Scream.

We found the batteries, but there were different kinds.

Scream.

We started to grab each type.

"Nope."

Scream.

"Nope."

Scream.

We then found some batteries that fit.

"Finally! Some convenience!" Yang said with joy.

We rushed outside to see Master Yo about to get eaten.

"We interrupt this movie for a report on getting the hell out of here!" Yin said.

There was a flash and were back in the dojo.

"Well?" Master Yo asked us.

"That… was… awesome!"

"So now you appreciate that the modern movies owe a debt to the classics!"

"Do we ever!" I said.

"And now watching _Camp Bloodslaughter VI_ will be a much more enriching experience. Right?" Yin said.

Master Yo then looked at the newspaper. "Ooh, it's R. As in 'Aaarrrh, you too young!' But I'm gonna have a great time!" He started to leave.

"What about us?" We asked. Master Yo shot a beam from the remote at us. One final flash and we found ourselves back at that Donkey Kong wannabe movie.

"I'm still not scared." Yang said. I closed my eyes to wait until this was all over.


	11. Memories

"Are you sure?" I woke up hearing Yang's voice.

"Positive." I then heard Shadow. "He's set up a new base."

I came downstairs to see Yang, Yuck, Nakita, and Shadow.

"Good morning guys." I said.

"Morning." They replied.

"Where's Yin?"

"She went out with Lin, Melody, and Fiona today." Yang answered. "Some sort of 'girl's day out' thing."

"Ah. So why are Nakita and Shadow here?"

"I've come to tell you that the doctor has set up a new base somewhere in this city. He's hidden it so he won't have a repeat of last time" said Shadow.

"Well, let's go take it out as usual!" I proclaimed.

"But where do we go look?" asked Nakita. "It's a big city. He could be anywhere."

"Yang here can tell us where Eggman is most likely hiding. It's his home city after all."

"If I were a fat, creepy, intelligent doctor, where would I set up a base that wouldn't draw much attention? That's simple really. He's hiding in the area of the city that Yin and I call 'Bolse.'" Yang said.

"Why do you call it that?"

"I dunno. It just sounds cool."

"Alright then. To Bolse!"

Later…

Yang, Yuck, Nakita, and I arrived at the area what Yin and Yang called Bolse. Shadow stayed behind because Mom found him and started to stalk him, because she thought Shadow was Dad. This place was deserted with rundown buildings and no signs of anthro life anywhere. Yep, this is the perfect spot for Eggman to set up a base. As we explored the area, we saw the insignia of the Eggman Empire on one of the buildings.

"I think this is it." I said.

"Playtime's over, White Stripes!" Scourge's voice said behind us. We turned around to see Scourge, Lightning, Drago, and Snively.

"I think I'll torture for a while, rodent!" Lightning said to Yang.

"Daddy screamed REAL good before he died, fox!" Drago sneered to Nakita.

"Wh-what? What're you talking about?" Nakita asked him.

"You'll be sorry you crossed us!" Needle Nose said to us.

"Let's take care of these guys first!" I said.

"Same as last time?" Yuck asked.

"Yep. CHARGE!" I attacked Scourge and defeated him more easily than last time.

"I…can't… looooossssse!" Scourge screamed before he sent flying by my spin-dash.

"Mark, get this guy off me!" Yuck said. I saw being overwhelmed by Snively who was now flying an Egg-Mobile. I launched a homing attack at the vehicle also sending Snively flying.

"Uncle Robotniiiiiikkkkkk!"

"Thanks Mark. I thought I was done for!"

"Annoying bunny! I am the great Lightning!"

"I can't shake this guy!" said Yang.

I punched Lightning so hard he was also sent flying.

"This can't be happeninnnngggggg!"

"There's one more to go!" I said. The three of us rushed over to help Nakita. We saw him in a fist fight with Drago.

"Tell me! What do you know?" He shouted.

"Oh, the last of the Kitsune Family line doesn't remember how I helped kill his poor daddy?" He said evilly.

"Shut up Drago!" I said. Nakita suddenly collapsed and started to scream in agony.

"We've gotta help him!" said Yuck.

"Alright! But first let's get rid of Drago." The three of us simultaneously hit the wolf with our most powerful attacks.

"Paws of Pain!" Yang yelled. His fist enlarged and hit Drago.

"Yuck-icane!" said Yuck. He turned into a tornado that struck Drago.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" I shot my nose hairs at the white wolf. The combined might of all three attacks sent him flying as well.

"My beautiful reward! Aaarrrgghhh!" We heard him scream. We then rushed over to Nakita to help him. He stopped screaming and was just lying there. Yuck and I lifted him up and started to carry him back to the dojo.

"Wait guys! What about the base?" Yang asked.

"It'll have to wait." I said. "Our friend's safety is more important."

"Yeah, you're right." Yang followed us back to the dojo.

Later…

Nakita was coming to when the sun started to come down. The girls hadn't come back yet.

"Oh, good. You're up." I said.

"Mark? What happened? Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at Yin and Yang's dojo. You're safe. We brought you here after you collapsed and started screaming."

"I just remembered something."

"You got some of your memories back?"

"Yeah."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing my parents taking care of me when I was just born. It was a bit fuzzy so I don't remember much."

"Well, it's a good start."

The girls then came inside.

"Hey, girls." I greeted.

"Hi Mark." They replied.

"What did you today?" I asked.

"Girl stuff." Yin said. "What about you?"

"Eh, just fighting Scourge and his gang. Nakita got some of his memories back."

"That's good."

"Well I think it's time for all of us to go home." Nakita said.

"Alright." said Melody.

They left the dojo together. Lina and Fiona soon left afterward.

"Think Nakita and Melody will become a couple?" I asked Yin.

"I'm sure they will." Yin replied.


	12. Mark and Co vs Zarnot

It was a slow day at the dojo. We took care of the base the day after Nakita got some of his memories back. Yuck and I were just watching TV while Yang was outside. I didn't know where Yin was at the moment. Just then, we hear arguing outside. We looked out the window to see the twins with two burly warrior guys.

"What exactly did you defeat?" One of the warriors asked them. I took that moment to step outside.

"What did I defeat?" I said joining the conversation. "I've defeated mad scientists, dark wizards, demigods, gods, aliens, evil twins, a dark hedgehog guy with no mouth, robots, cyborgs, and god knows how many fat guys! Is that enough?"

"Um, yes?" The warrior said nervously.

"Good. Now stop pestering my friends and get off their property."

"Or what?" The other warrior taunted.

"I'll make you." I launched my nose hairs at them sending them flying so far that they turned into a star.

"Thanks, Mark." Yang said. "But we could've dealt with them ourselves."

"Uh-huh. I've had more experience in battle than you two. All those things I've said are true. Especially the fat guy part."

"Okay." Yin said. "I think we should go inside before Yang causes you to attack someone again."

Later…

Yuck and I were visiting Mom at her apartment while the twins were doing who knows what. On the way up, we saw Shadow hiding in his room.

"Why are you hiding Shadow?" Yuck asked.

"From _her_." This was actually the first time I heard fear in his voice.

"Okayyy. Shadow, do know where Mom lives?"

"Next floor, Room 401 but she always keeps coming down here."

"Thanks." We went up to the next floor and knocked on the door numbered 401. (AN: Reference to Metal Sonic's trans-dimensional engine in the comics.) I was greeted by another hug to death from Mom.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you couldn't ignore me forever!"

"Um, hi Mom?" I said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry Mark! I thought you were your father." She released me. I took a moment to catch my breath. "He's been acting really strange ever since he moved downstairs."

"Ms. Rose? That's Shadow." Yuck said.

"Yuck. Forget it." I said. "Once Mom sets her mind on something, she sticks with it till the end."

Suddenly, we all heard a huge explosion in the direction of the dojo. We looked out the window to see a giant purple-and-black robot standing over the remains of the dojo.

"Eggman?" Yuck asked.

"I don't think so. Those are so not his colors." I said. "And yet it seems so familiar…"

"Isn't that Yang's robot action figure?" Yuck suddenly realized.

"Yeah! You're right! We've gotta stop it!" The three of us jumped out the window and landed neatly on our feet.

"Why did we just out the window?" Yuck asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Just looked cool."

The robot then sprouted a laser dish, a missile, and rockets at its feet. It was shouting so loud I couldn't understand what it was saying. In the midst of all the pandemonium and screaming, we saw Yin and Yang looking at the robot blankly. We rushed to them.

"Yin! Yang! What happened?" I asked.

"This thing called the Lie Fairy brought Yang's toy, Zarnot, to life and now keeps growing every time we tell a lie!" Yin shouted.

"Not to mention that you kept tossing me into a box!" Zarnot pointed at us.

"That's me." Yang said.

"And you called me a dummy, when I'm clearly an action figure!"

"All me." Yin said.

"And now you will all pay!" Zarnot's chest opened to reveal a bunch of missiles that were launched at us.

"What did we do?" Yuck asked.

"Worry about that later!" Mom said. She summoned her Piko-Piko Hammer and charged at the missiles.

"Wait! You'll get killed!" Yin shouted. She started to run for her, but I stopped her.

"What're you doing, Mark? Your mom's going to die!"

"Watch." I said calmly. We directed attention at Mom gracefully deflecting all the missiles back at Zarnot with her hammer.

"Whoa." Yang said with awe. Zarnot fell to the ground and his eyes turned off. We then saw Yin and Yang approach the two warriors. I couldn't hear what those two guys were saying, but I heard Yang say "She finished the job for us! We've taken him down before."

We heard a noise behind us. We turned around and saw Zarnot's eyes light up again. Yang was too busy lying to notice.

"Yang?" I said nervously.

"Not now, Mark." He then kept saying how he defeated Zarnot before. That caused him to increase in size and get more destructive weapons. Zarnot then yelled in triumph. Yang finally turned around and looked at him in shock.

"Well, we're boned." I said in my best Bender impersonation. Zarnot aimed the big laser on his left arm straight at our heads. I closed my eyes and braced myself for oblivion when suddenly…

"Chaos Spear!" A bolt of energy knocked the weapon off of Zarnot's arm. We turned to see Shadow and Nakita. Shadow had another Chaos Spear ready and Nakita was getting his fists ready for a fight.

"Shadow! Nakita!" I said.

"We're here to help, Mark!" Nakita said.

"Group huddle!" I shouted.

"What? What happened to fighting me?" Zarnot asked.

"We'll get to you soon, bolt brains! Keep your gears in place!" I said back at him. The seven of us huddled to make a battle plan.

"Here's the plan: Yang, you and Shadow take care of the weapons on his arms. Mom, take Yin and deal with those legs. Yuck, Nakita, and I will deal with the upper part of him."

"Why do you three get to take out his head?" Yang whined.

"Because Nakita here can fly us up there."

"I can?" He asked.

"Yeah. All two-tailed foxes can do it. Just focus on spinning your tails and you'll get the hang of it."

"Okay." Nakita's tails started to spin rapidly. Finally, his feet lifted off the ground.

"H-hey! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" He said cheerfully.

"Yuck, grab onto one of his hands." I said. He did so and I grabbed the other. I turned my head to face everyone. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all said.

"Alright, CHARGE!" Everyone zoomed to their targeted areas. Nakita flew Yuck and I up to Zarnot's head.

"Hey, get off me!" He started to giggle. "Hey, that kinda tickles!"

Nakita landed on top of Zarnot's head. When we landed, Nakita started to glow eerily.

"Nakita?" I asked. "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know." He then suddenly vanished with a flash of light.

"Nakita? Where are you?"

"Mark?" I heard a robotic version of Nakita's voice come from Zarnot.

"Nakita? Is that you?"

"I think so. When did everything get smaller?"

"You're controlling Zarnot now!"

"I am? Cool!"

"Figure out a way to deactivate him from the inside!"

"Got it." There was a surge of electricity and then Nakita/Zarnot collapsed. Yuck and I got off the head and landed on the ground. Nakita then reappeared next to us.

"That's a cool ability you got there, Nakita." I said.

"Thanks."

I then faced Yin and Yang.

"You two have to tell the truth to everyone if we're going to get him small again."

"Fine." They said grudgingly.

"So who's up for some dinner?" I asked everyone else. "I make a killer chilidog meal."


	13. Birthday Bash

**It's my birthday today! So here's a special chapter!**

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**SEGA owns Sonic and all related characters.**

**I own Mark.**

**Disney owns Yin Yang Yo! and other related materials.**

I woke up to complete silence. Yuck was nowhere to be seen in my room. I got dressed and then went to go peek into Yin and Yang's room. It was empty too. I was starting to get worried as I went downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw the living room pitch black. Suddenly the lights came on and I heard a loud "SURPRISE!" come from all the friends I've made in this world. Yin and Yang approached me.

"Happy birthday, Mark!" Yin said.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your mom told us." Yang said.

"Yeah, she told us that she had this surprise party planned out for you," said Yin.

"Well, she does think of everything." I said. Nakita then joined us.

"Hey, Nakita." I said.

"Hi Mark."

"What's up?"

"I think I got some more of my memories back."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just realized I can play the guitar."

"That's great. Dad also played the guitar when he was younger."

"Electric or acoustic?"

"Electric."

"Nice."

Later…

We were all enjoying the party Mom put together for me. Suddenly there was a huge explosion at the front door.

"What the?" Many people asked. I saw the intruders: a burly yellow polar bear and a short green duck holding a bomb.

"Surprise! Surprise!" The duck said. "Robotnik has sent us as your birthday gift, Crazy White Hair!"

"Oh no." I groaned. "Not these two clowns again!"

"Mark, who are they?" Yin asked.

"Bark and Bean. Two constant thorns in my family's side."

"Shouldn't they be old too?" Yuck asked.

"I never understood how they never aged either. Neither does Mom."

"Who wants a explosion first?" Bean asked cheerfully. Gee, all those years must've made a huge blow to his sanity. He started to throw bombs at the partygoers. Everyone started to scream and panic. Except for me, Yin, Yang, Yuck, Nakita, Shadow, Amy, Fiona, and Melody.

"Let's take 'em down, guys!" I shouted. "CHARGE!" We rushed at the two kooks. Bark was taken down easily. Bean gave us some trouble due to his never-ending yapping. I then noticed a set of measuring spoons. I quickly grabbed them.

"Hey, Bean! See the shiny spoons?" I shouted.

"Shiny?" He asked. I threw them out the window as hard as I could. "Go get 'em!"

"SHINIES!" He shouted leaping out the window.

"He's all yours guys." I said. Everyone else quickly ran outside and I heard punching, kicking, and screaming from outside. Everyone then came back inside, with Yang carrying a badly hurt green duck.

"Here he is." Yang said. He tossed Bean down next to Bark. I then saw an orange two-tailed fox standing in the huge hole Bean's bomb left behind. He wore brown goggles, a brown scarf, and brown boots.

"Uncle Tails?" I asked.

"Mark?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I've been tracking you since you disappeared. Oh, your mom's here too. That's good."

"Uncle Tails, can open a portal home?"

"Yeah, but it's only strong enough for two people."

"That's good. I need you to send these two back to Mobius." I pointed at Bark and Bean.

"Okay. Hang on." He pulled out a device and pushed a few buttons. A vortex suddenly appeared. Yang helped me drag Bark and Bean into the portal. When they disappeared, the portal vanished.

"Well, that's taken care of." I said.

"Oh, and happy birthday Mark." Uncle Tails said.

"Thanks."

"Sorry about the mess, Mark." Yin said sadly.

"Are you kidding? That was the best birthday I had in awhile!"

"So how old are you now?" Yang asked.

"Well," Uncle Tails started. "Given all the time-and-space hopping he's done…"

"Let's just say I'm gonna be young from now till the end." I interrupted. "So where were we?"

The party went on into the night.


	14. The Power of Hajike Released!

**I need more readers! **

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**Sega owns Sonic and related characters.**

**Disney owns Yin Yang Yo!**

**I own Mark.**

Yuck and I felt the ground shake violently the next morning. We looked out the window to see a giant cockroach destroying the city.

"Inhabitants of this city! Kneel to…!" He started to yell.

"Shut the fuck up!" A random voice said. "People are trying to sleep!"

Yuck and I rushed outside to stop the evil insect from destroying the city. Yin and Yang followed.

"Who's this guy?" I asked them.

"It's Carl." Yin said simply.

"The self-proclaimed 'evil cockroach wizard.'" Yang added.

"Really? Because he seems more like a goofball than an actual threat."

"He is."

"Let's get back to stopping him from blocking the sun." Yin said.

"The lady has a point." I said.

A few minutes later…

We reached Carl's huge feet.

"All right, Roachy!" I shouted. "You stop this or else!"

"You'll do what? I'm ten stories tall! You'll never beat me!"

"Guys. Distract him. I've already got a plan." I then ran off to find Shadow, Mom, and Nakita.

_Yin's POV_

"All right, so him no mercy guys!" I shouted. We all rushed at Carl's feet launching our attacks at him. Whatever Mark has planned, it'd better work! Otherwise we're all doomed.

"Hold still, so I can squash you!" He shouted.

"Uh-uh. Not gonna let that happen." Yuck said. We quickly dodged his stomping just as Mark came back with his mom, Shadow, and Nakita.

"Oh, good! You're back! What's your plan?" I asked him.

"I'm going to have to break the seal that keeps my Hajike abilities in check." He said. "Stand back." He put his hand on his neck. I then realized he had a collar on there. He took it off and I heard a scream of pain come from him.

"Oh no." Shadow said. "Everyone hide!" Both him and Mark's mom took cover. I looked back at Mark. He was glowing with a mystical yellow aura.

"The seal of the Hajikelist has been released!" He shouted. He turned to Yang.

"Yang! I need you on top of things!"

"All right!" Mark then picked up Yang and tossed him all the way up to Carl's head. I just stood there with my eyes popping out.

"Why did you just throw Yang?" I shouted at him.

"Now that's taken care of, you're going to be inhaling bug spray soon!" He shouted at Carl, while completely ignoring me. It's almost like he's a completely different person now. I looked up at Carl to see he got a black eye from the impact Yang made on him.

"Mark, quit fooling around!" I shouted at him. "Just go beat him already!"

"Yeah! Just do it!" Nakita also joined in. Yang then landed right next to Mark.

"Why'd you do that for?" He started to hit Mark with his bamboo sword. I then looked at Mark to see that he was now dressed as me!

"You wouldn't hurt your sister would you?" He said in a bad imitation of my voice. I then saw that Yang was also dressed as me now!

"I'm the real Yin!" He said also in a bad imitation. The two started to argue. Meanwhile the rest of us dealing with Carl.

"Chaos… Blast!" Shadow released a huge wave of energy at Carl sending him flying so far that he turned into a star! I then ran over to my brother and Mark. They were still arguing over who was the "real" me.

"Break it up you two! I'm the real Yin!" I said.

"We have a winner!" Mark said in his normal voice.

"Yeah, and put your collar back on." Shadow said. Mark did so and he screamed in pain once again.

"What'd I miss?" He asked calmly.

"Mark! You're back to normal!" I started to hug him in joy.

We then started to walk back to the dojo. Wow, what a weird day! I then noticed that Yang had a collar on his neck as well.

"Mark? Why does my brother have a collar like you?"

"Because I've just realized he's got Hajike energy in him. So he wears a similar collar to keep that under control until he's ready."

"Alright."

We went inside the dojo.

"Mark, can I sleep with you again tonight?" I asked.

"Sure."

Later…

After taking a quick shower, (thankfully, Mark didn't accidentally come in to see me naked again.) I put on my nightgown and went to our room. Wait, did I just cal it "our" bedroom? Easy there, Yin. You're not ready for that sort of thing yet. Mark was already dressed and ready for bed.

"Good night, Yin."

"Good night, Mark."

We soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	15. SSBB Nightmare

_Yang's POV_

Why hasn't the author given me a big role? I'm one of the main characters! I should be in the spotlight more!

"Yang! Will you quit complaining about your position in the story?" My sister said.

"Good morning Godzilla. Your mission's subject: Rescue the two Japanese guys. " I heard Mark's voice downstairs. I went to the living room to see Mark and Yuck watching TV.

"Hi, Yang." Mark and Yuck said cheerfully.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're watching and making fun of this old Godzilla movie." Mark said. "It's one of the only two movies shown on Mystery Science Theater 3000. So therefore it's one of the worst movies ever made. Want to join us?"

"Sure. Why not. I'm bored anyway." I sat down on the couch on the right side of Mark. Yuck sat on his left.

"Which Godzilla movie is this?" I asked.

"_Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster_." Mark said. "Oh we're getting to the point where Godzilla fights Ebirah for the first time!"

On the screen, the giant dinosaur started to roar at a giant lobster.

"Oh, boy. You just opened a whole can of whoop-ass, boy!" Mark said to the movie.

"Come on! Come on!" Yuck said.

Godzilla then kicked a rock at the lobster who hit it back at him. Godzilla caught it easily.

"Oh it's a hit to center field! Godzilla grabs it! And he throws it to first!" I said.

"Good one Yang!" Mark said.

Two of the movie's characters were running along the shore of an island.

"Run, before they make us play outfield!" Mark said.

"You know, this is kinda fun." I said.

"Isn't it?" Mark said.

We continued to watch and riff the movie.

Two hours later…

"Now that was fun!" I said.

"I know. I always do that when I watch a movie that's just plain awful." Mark said.

I wasn't joking. It was fun. It was so fun that I forgot what I was complaining about.

"I'm bored. What should we do now?" I asked.

"Hey there's a package for you Mark!" Master Yo said. Mark went to the front door.

_Mark's POV_

I saw there was a huge package on the doorstep and Master Yo standing over it. I read the card on it.

_Dear Mark,_

_I knew you were going to miss this after a while in this zone. So I brought it over here from Mobius. Think of it as a late birthday gift._

_Love,_

_Uncle Tails_

I opened the package. Inside was one of my most valued possessions: My Nintendo Wii! Not to mention all my games were in there too. Most of them were Sonic games. But I have other categories of games too. Yang and Yuck came to the front door as well.

"What'd you get Mark?" Yuck asked.

"My Wii!" I said cheerfully.

"You have a Wii?" Yang asked. "That's awesome!"

"I know. Let's go play!"

The three of us went back to the living room. I plugged the Wii into the TV and put in the best multiplayer game I've got: Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When the game loaded, we each selected our characters. Yang picked Toon Link, Yuck picked Wolf, and I picked Dad (Sonic).

Several hours later…

"I'm still the best at brawling!" I proclaimed. I won the majority of matches we played. Yang and Yuck had a tie in matches won. Yin even played a little, but Yang kept killing her character first.

"I'm just better at video games than you, Yin." He said. I looked at the sky and saw it completely dark. Had that much time passed?

"Guys, I think it's time for bed.' I said.

"Fine." They all said sadly. I turned off the Wii and went upstairs. The other three followed me.

Later that night…

I woke up to hear footsteps in the hallway. I quietly sneaked out of bed to follow the intruder. The figure went downstairs to the living room. It turned on the TV and Wii. I then noticed something familiar about the figure.

"Doing some late-night gaming Yang?" I asked.

"Mark? How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"Well, you're the only inhabitant here besides me who likes video games. "

"Can I just do one brawl? Please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine. But only one." I sat down next to him. As I sat down, I accidentally sat on a button on the remote. There was a flash of light and suddenly we were on the Bridge of Eldin stage from the game.

"Mark, what just happened?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly we saw Link and Ganondorf charge at us.

"Oh crap! Look out, Yang!" We both dodged Link and Ganon's attacks.

"Okay, I think we've been sucked into the game." I said

"So how do we get out?"

"I'm not sure. For now, just fight! Fight for your life!"

11 stages later…

We were teleported to a huge floating platform. We managed to fight through every other opponent in the game. I recognized this place as Final Destination.

"Oh no. This is…" I was interrupted by a huge floating hand laughing evilly.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that thing?" Yang screamed.

"That's Master Hand! The final boss of the game! We beat him and we might get out of here."

"Then let's take him down! Chee-Hoo-Wah!" He leaped at Master Hand with his bamboo sword. He managed to hit him causing damage. I summoned my nose hairs which dealt a great deal of damage to Master Hand. We then noticed he was starting to move slower.

"He's weakening!" I said. "I think one more hit can end this!"

"Then let's do it!"

"No."

"No?"

"Let's do it to it!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!"

My nose hairs grabbed Yang's legs and started to spin him around. He pulled out his sword. The nose hairs sent him flying at Master Hand dealing the final blow. The big appendage was sent flying into the distance while screaming in pain. Everything went white after that.

When we could see again, we were back in the dojo's living room. The sun was just coming up.

I yawned. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah that was hectic."

_Yang's POV_

Whoa, that was so scary and cool at the same time. After that I now see Mark as a completely different person. When I first met him, I thought he was just some boring guy like Master Yo. But after that, I now see him as an awesome guy. I'm glad to meet a guy like Mark. My best friend.


	16. The Curse of the Werehog

**Warning, this chapter might have some "M" rated material. If you're not up to it, then don't read this.**

_Yin's POV_

I knew I should've asked someone to accompany me on my walk! I was talking a stroll in the woods and then I got lost! The sun had already gone down when I got lost, and now I see the full moon shining on me. I heard a growl behind me which got me scared. I started to run while trying to keep my fear in check. Guess I still haven't gotten over that original _Camp Bloodslaughter _incident. The growl was louder now. I started to grow more afraid and began to run faster. I then heard heavy breathing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I was responded with another growl.

"Very funny, Yang." I said. "Stop it."

Suddenly, a huge shape leaped out of the bushes and pounced me. I could feel its fangs sinking into my arm. Everything went black after that.

The next morning…

I woke up back in my room in the dojo. I looked to my right to see everyone looking at me with worried faces.

"She's awake!" Yang said.

"That's great." Mark said. "We were so worried about you."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mark found you unconscious in the woods and brought you here." Yuck said.

I tried to sit up but I felt a pain in my left arm. I saw a bandage wrapped around it.

"Your arm was also badly hurt when I found you." Mark said.

"Mark managed to stop the bleeding really quickly." Master Yo said.

"He did?" I asked.

"I think we should give her some rest." Mark said. He left first for some reason. I thought I heard him mutter "What have I done?" Everyone else left soon after.

Later that night…

I woke up to a sudden pain in my arm. At first I thought it was the wound working up, but then the pain moved throughout my body. My hands started to extend sharp claws which scared me. I could feel my teeth lengthen and sharpen, which hurt like hell! Rusty pink fur started sprout all over my body. I also felt my body growing. My nightgown and underwear started to rip and eventually was shredded to pieces leaving me naked. I let loose a howl, and then everything went blank.

_Third Person POV_

The beast formerly known as Yin laid low on the ground and started to growl. She was in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Yin, can you tell your stomach to shut up?" She heard Yang's voice shout from Mark's room. She started to head to the door in hopes of having a rabbit dinner, but then she heard a howl come from the distance. She responded with a howl of her own and then charged out the window and ran off into the woods.

A few minutes later…

The Were-Rabbit reached the part of the woods where she heard the howl. She then saw a green Werehog sleeping peacefully. She growled softly at it, waking it up. It growled back at her which she responded to lying down on her belly. The Werehog walked over to her and licked her muzzle. She did the same thing with him. The Werehog started to climb on top of her. Their growls of joy and love could be heard through the night.

The next morning…

_Mark's POV_

I woke up to hear heavy breathing on top of me. I saw Yin snoozing on top of me. Why was she out here? Oh god, she didn't transform and… I then noticed she wasn't wearing anything. My mind was of two options: One, wake up Yin and possibly get slapped. Or Two, I let Yin sleep peacefully and explain it when she gets up. I went with Option Two. I waited patiently for Yin to wake up.

Several hours later…

_Yin's POV_

I woke up to hear a heart beating next to my head. I saw Mark's eyes looking at mine.

"Good morning, Yin." He said.

"Good morning, Mark." I yawned. "Where are we?"

"I think we are in the woods."

"What about the monster that attacked me? It could still be here."

"Yin, I think I can explain."

"What is it?"

"I'm the monster."

"You're what?"

"Yin, the truth is I turn into a Werehog during this time of the year. I always have to run to a secluded spot in the wilderness so I can't endanger my friends. And it seems the night you were attacked, I bit you and so you're now a Were-Rabbit."

"You're kidding right?" I laughed nervously. I then noticed something was missing. I looked at myself and saw that I was completely unclothed in front of Mark! I tried to cover myself and then saw Mark was also naked. Well, he really didn't have anything to hide so he didn't try to cover himself.

"Mark, what are we doing out here without clothes?" I asked while blushing furiously.

"Apparently when you transformed, your clothes got destroyed in the process. That's gonna be a problem, since we can't go in public like this."

"I've got an idea." I looked at some bushes. "Trans-Foomate!" I shot a beam of energy at the bushes turning them into our casual clothes. After getting dressed, we headed back to the dojo.

"So are we going to transform again tonight, Mark?" I asked.

"Nope, last night was the final night I transform this year."

"That's a relief." We went inside the dojo and began to start the day properly.


	17. Nakita's Old Rival

**Shalemaster own Nakita and Skeleton Henry**

**I own Mark**

_Third Person POV_

A yellow boned skeleton of a wolf with glowing red orbs for eyes stepped out of a portal in the streets of Yin and Yang's home city.

"I know that presence. It must be him!" He muttered. Yang, Mark, and Shadow just walked around the corner and were about to face him.

"Long have I waited for this, Naki…ta…"

"Who're you?" Yang asked.

"That's my line!" The wolf skeleton said.

"Never seen this guy before." Shadow said.

"Let's see," Mark said observing the stranger. "He's only got two arms. Nope, me either."

"Whaddaya mean 'only?' Like, if I had extra limbs you'd suddenly recognize me as somebody else?" The wolf skeleton said. "Never mind. It appears I have misjudged my exit point. Good day." He then walked around the corner leaving the three puzzled and confused about what they just saw.

"What's up with that guy?" Yang asked the two hedgehogs.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait!" Nakita joined the three heroes' conversation. "Did I miss something?"

"Hey, Nakita." Mark said. "There was a big, scary guy here. A walking, talking wolf skeleton. You know him?"

Nakita pondered this for a moment. "Doesn't ring a bell!" He said cheerfully.

"Then I guess that means no one knew him." Mark said.

"C'mon, let's get a move on." Yang said. "That guy is long gone." The four started to walk to the dojo.

_I'm pretty sure he said "Nakita." Or something like that. _Shadow thought. _Maybe I'm hearing things._

Later…

_Nakita's POV_

I can't believe I got separated from the others again! I wandered off from Mark, Yang, and Shadow and now I'm in an unfamiliar part of the city.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I began to retrace my steps back to the others, but suddenly…

"Well, well Nakita. We meet again." A voice said. A wolf skeleton landed in front of me.

"Who're you?" I asked. He then struck a weird pose at me. "Okay… weird." I started to walk away.

"Something wrong?" He asked me. "Can't believe your own eyes, is that it? Don't tell me you've forgotten my name, you sniveling worm." I turned around in response to that last comment.

"I should not be surprised to find you speechless." He continued. "The last time we met, I was banished to the Void as you looked on slack-jawed. But as you can see, it could not hold me… Oh no. I have returned! My exile is at an end!"

"Er… well good for you!" I said nervously.

"No, this has not been an easy journey. I have crossed blades with strange opponents more times than I can count." As he was saying this, he kept lunging from left to right. "I almost surrendered myself to a life in the Void, but there was one who awaited my return to the living. That fragile thought sustained me as I drifted in darkness!"

Several hours later…

"Many were the trials I faced, and the battles I fought." He was still rambling about his travels. ""And now at the last I stand here before you! I have dreamed of this moment! There is no turning away from this, our fated duel."

"I'm not sure I followed all that rambling, but I guess he wants that means he… wants to fight me?" I speculated. "Alright! Sounds like fun! Challenge accepted!" I said.

"I expected no less from my chosen rival. Steel yourself! For I am not the Skeleton Henry you remember!"

"It's one-one-one!" I said imitating him.

"Let us finish this!"

We charged at each other. He drew out a rusty cutlass, while I for some reason pulled out a black and red single headed spiked hammer. We struck each other at the same time. He missed, while I dealt damage. He staggered a bit. _Use a combination of Scourge, Shadow, and your hammer abilities._ A female voice said that in my head. That voice sounded familiar. Where have I heard it before? I then spin-dashed the skeleton, then I amazingly launched a Chaos Spear at him and finally hit him with my hammer. That sent him flying into pieces.

"No way!" His skull screamed as his bones landed on the ground. They then reassembled themselves in front of me.

"I see you, too, have been honing your skills. It matters not. Now you shall witness my true strength!"

I then noticed something weird about him. "Whoa, hey! I'm witnessing something! Look at yourself!"

"Hm? You think to distract me with a simple trick? Hmph my dear Nakita, you have much to-"

"I'm dead serious! Take a look. You're starting to fade out, or something." Indeed the guy was starting to disappear.

"F-Fade out!" He checked himself to find out if I was lying or not. "Huh? What? No! Some sinister effect of the Void?"

A portal appeared below his feet, and he started to fall into it. As he fell, he grabbed onto the edges. "No… not again! I'm not going back there! Stop! Wait! I beg you!" He then fell into the portal.

"Hey! Whoa!" I rushed over to the portal to see where he went.

"Nakita! I'll be back! I promise you, I shall returnnnnnnn! Naaaaakitttaaaaa!" Those were the last words I heard from him before the portal closed.

"Huh, he's gone. Something about him… seems familiar." I then hurried to rejoin the others.


	18. The Mysterious Mr Y

_Mark's POV_

Yin, Yang, Nakita, Shadow, and I were searching the city for Yuck. He disappeared a few days ago and we haven't heard from him since. We asked Fiona about his whereabouts, but she said that someone knocked her out and when she woke up Yuck was gone.

"You suspect Eggman?" Yin asked me.

"Sounds like his doing. Let's investigate some more." We searched for several hours with no luck. We stopped at a park to get some rest and enjoy the scenery.

"Enjoying happy time right now, hedgehog?" A voice said out of nowhere. We looked around to see who said that.

"Who's there?" Yang asked. Just then, someone jumped on his head knocking him out.

"Yang!" I cried. I looked up to see his attacker. I saw a green rabbit wearing a black jumpsuit. He also wore a green bandanna, and wore a mask that hid his face.

"Heh, heh, heh…" He chuckled evilly.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yin asked.

"Oh, me? Just one of Eggman's more promising minions. The Green Thunder…" He then did a really catchy pose. That voice sounded really familiar. "MR. Y!"

"Mr. …Y?" Yin asked.

He then walked over to us while knocking Yang out of his way. "I don't need you to tell me it's a cool name. I know. Don't bother memorizing it. Why? Because I'm about to give you a burial in front of all these people! They'll be attending your funerals!"

He then charged at us. We smoothly dodged it and he crashed into a tree. He then leaped at Nakita. Nakita possibly in fear or determination looked at Mr. Y in the eyes. There was a brief moment and then Nakita turned into a tornado that sent Mr. Y flying so far that he turned into a star.

"Nakita, you can do a Foonado?" Yin asked.

"I guess so."

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"After I looked at him in the eye, I felt like I can use his abilities now."

"Okay, so you can copy other people's abilities. That can come in handy." I said.

Yang then woke up. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

We filled him in on everything that happened.

"What kind of name is Mr. Y? It sounds stupid." He said.

"Yeah, and who was that guy anyway?" Yin asked.

"I don't know, but he seemed so familiar." I said. "Anyway, I don't think this'll be the last we'll see of him."

"Come on, we still gotta find Yuck." Shadow said.


	19. The Final Battle

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**MarioGroudon 795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

Yin, Yang, Nakita, Shadow, Melody, Mom, and I faced the Eggdome Mark 2. Shadow temporarily filled in the role of Yuck as heavy hitter. We decided to give up on searching for Yuck after the encounter with that Mr. Y character. Anyway, Shadow managed to find this base under construction in total secrecy. We all decided to destroy the base and deal a final blow to Eggman's ambitions for this world.

"Shall we knock or just invite ourselves in?" I said.

"I say knock." said Yang. He then charged at the door with his sword. He left a huge hole where the door used to be.

"Knock, knock." He said. We followed inside after him.

"Say your prayers, Eggman!" I proclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky, White Stripes!" Scourge's voice said. We turned around and saw them apparently Legionized.

"Let's see how you handle our new gear!" Lightning had some sort of scope on his left eye as well as cybernetic ears.

"Too bad dad's not here to see ya FAIL!" Drago only had mechanical arms.

"We'll make sure you never reach Robotnik!" Snively said. He and Scourge were the only ones not Legionized. He was still flying an Eggmobile though.

"We'll just see about that, Scourge. CHARGE!" Yin, Yang, Nakita, and I rushed at our targets while Shadow zoomed through the base looking for a weak point.

"You guys don't give up!" Yang said.

"Give it up! You can't win!" Snively said.

"I see you've got new gear!" Nakita said.

"You can't beat me! I've got better arms!" Drago shouted.

"You'll be seeing hell soon, Mark." Scourge said as I avoided his spin dash.

"What the heck?" He said as he crashed into a wall, knocking him out.

"Yin-Cinerate!" Yin shot a blast of fire at Snively's Eggmobile, frying its circuits. The vehicle started to fly erratically.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he zoomed down the hallway. We heard an explosion shortly after.

"Mark, I need help!" Yang said.

I rushed over and hit Lightning in the face knocking him out.

"There's one more to go!" We punched Drago so hard he was sent flying.

"Now what do we do?" Yin asked.

"Now you're our prisoners." A voice said. A figure then landed in front of us.

"Behold! The Green Thunder, Mr. Y, has returned!" He unleashed a shockwave that knocked us all out.

Several hours later…

I woke up to find myself in some sort of prison cell. I looked around and saw everyone else was locked up in the same cell too.

"Well, this is just great!" Yang complained. "Eggman's going to take over our world and we're just trapped like rats!"

"Hey!" Shadow and I shouted at him.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot rat's a racial term to you."

"Look's like you guys need a hand!" A voice said. We saw a red echidna with yellow eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. His gloves had a red "C" on them.

"Casey?" I asked.

"Hey, Mark." He said.

"Mark, who's this?" Yin asked.

"This is Casey the Echidna. The son of Knuckles and Julie-Su. And one of my childhood friends."

"How's he gonna get us out of here?" Yang asked.

"Like this. FALCON PUNCH!" His fist then became covered in flames and broke the cell door to pieces.

"Thanks, Casey." I said as we ran out of the cell.

"Why do you say that?" Nakita asked.

"It sounds cool." He replied.

"Can we focus back on taking down the Eggman Empire?" Shadow said.

We rushed upstairs to face Mr. Y again.

"You're not going anywhere, guys." He said.

"We'll deal with this clown. You take care of Eggman." Nakita said.

"Right." I rushed past Mr. Y and headed to the main control room. When I reached it, the doors slammed shut behind me.

"Welcome to your doom, hedgehog!" Eggman said in his Egg Beater. "You're not leaving here alive!"

"Yeah, yeah Eggman. Bring it on!" Eggman swung his ball-and-chain at me. I quickly ducked to dodge it. But it was bigger than I thought and I was greeted with a big smack to the face. That left me dazed long enough to have another ball-and-chain attack hit me. This time in the stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain as I knelt to the floor.

"My Egg Beater was designed to outclass you and your father. You can't beat me."

"I know that. So I'm just buying some time for the rest of my friends."

"WHAT?"

"FALCON PUNCH!" The door blasted open to reveal Yin, Yang, Shadow, Nakita, Casey, Melody, Mom, and Yuck standing in the dust.

"About time you guys got here!" I said.

"Sorry. We had to de-hypnotize Yuck here." Shadow said.

"De-hypnotize?"

"Yeah. Eggman brainwashed him to do his bidding, but he's back to normal now."

"Good. Can you take Eggman out for me please? His robot outclasses me."

"Gladly." Everyone charged at the Egg Beater and made quick mincemeat of it. When the robot exploded, a huge vortex opened up. It started to suck everything up.

"What's going on?" Yin asked.

"Apparently, the Egg Beater opened up another dimensional portal." Shadow said.

"So how do we close it?" Yang asked.

"It would require a lot of individuals going through the vortex to close it."

"I'll go." We turned around to see Uncle Tails.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Mobius needs me." And with that he vanished into the portal. I turned to Casey.

"Casey, you go too."

"Why me?"

"Because Mobius needs a protector. And I can't be a big-time hero all the time. You're leader of the Freedom Fighters now."

"What about you?"

"I've found someone to spend my life with." I motioned to Yin.

"Okay." He also vanished into the portal. We then dragged Eggman's unconscious body to the portal. After he vanished, the portal closed.

"So now what?" Yang asked.

"Now? We go home. We've won."

"We've won!" Melody cheered. We started to walk to the dojo in triumph.

Meanwhile…

_Third Person POV_

If the heroes looked behind to see a dark cloud enveloping the Eggdome, they would have rushed back to it immediately.

On the roof, Snively was waiting patiently with Scourge, Lightning, and Drago as the darkness formed a evil-looking figure.

"Presenting our new leader!" Snively proclaimed. A demonic looking bat stepped out of the shadows.

"Ruler of darkness and now the Eggman Empire: The Night Master!"

**To be continued…**

**That's it for Part 1! Next chapter takes place one year later with new enemies, new friends, and a new adventure! Till then, markzilla6895 out! **


	20. One Month Later

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**I own Mark.**

One month later…

_Mark's POV_

I can't believe so much has happened since the final defeat of Eggman! First, Nakita got all of his memory back. He now remembers that we went on a huge adventure back on Mobius. I now remember that happening too. It was almost like it was a time paradox or something. Secondly, we've made two new friends. Their names are Lee and Miley. Both are rabbits. However, that's the only thing they have in common. They were both different in appearance and gender. Lee was a male orange rabbit with red eyes with Miley was a female light purple rabbit with light green eyes and brown hair. Thirdly, with Miley around, Yang broke up with Lina. Well actually she dumped him. Fourthly, my best friend Silver also found his way to this world. He's now part of our group too. And lastly, I haven't seen Mom in a while. She disappeared while investigating the abandoned Eggdome one time. No one's seen her since.

Anyway, enough recapping. Let's get back to the present. We were all just relaxing at the dojo. Since the fall of Eggman, there hadn't been any major attacks to the city. Boredom soon struck our lives, mainly because the only villain who dared attack the city was that cockroach guy who now back to normal size. He still kept enacting the same hare-brained scheme of blocking out the sun. And the result is always the same: He gets his ass kicked by all our attacks. Anyway as we were relaxing, we heard a commotion outside. We ran outside to see strange hooded figures assaulting citizens.

"The Dark Egg Legion?" Nakita asked.

"Looks like it." I said.

"What're you two talking about?" Yang said.

"The Dark Egg Legion are the remains of an organization called the Dark Legion. Now they're the shock force for the Eggman Empire."

"What about the Badniks?" Yin asked.

"They're reinforcements. Why they're here now, I don't know."

"What are they doing to the people?" Miley asked. We saw the Legionnaires restraining the people and then vanishing.

"Oh no." I said with worry.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"They're being taken away to be Legionized." I said solemnly.

"'Legionized?'" Yin asked.

"Basically, they replace your body parts with cybernetics through surgery."

"That's sick!" Miley said.

"Indeed. It's too late for the ones who were taken, but it's not for the remaining one! CHARGE!"

We all charged at the Legionnaires who looked at us with surprise looks. We KO'd all but one. Yang lifted him up.

"Who are you working for?" He asked. He refused to answer.

"Yang, let me take care of this." Nakita said. Yang handed the prisoner over to Nakita. He stared deeply into his eyes and then he started to cry in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell!" Nakita released him.

"Who sent you?" I asked sternly.

"G-Block." He then collapsed.

"G-Block?" Yuck asked.

"It's one of the titles for Dark Egg Legion bases. You know, like A-Block, Z-Block, B-Block…" I explained.

"Okay, we get it." Miley said.

"So does this mean Eggman's back?" Melody asked.

"Possibly. We better investigate the G-Block base to make sure." I said.

"But we don't know where it is." Yin said.

"Uh, guys?" Silver said pointing at a sign that said "This way to G-Block!"

"Who puts up a sign pointing the way to their base?" Lee asked.

Meanwhile…

_Third Person POV_

At D.E.L. Headquarters, the top six Grandmasters in the Eggman Empire have been called to a meeting.

"Alright, let's get started." A Legionized cat said. "You have news to share with us, Beauregard Rabbot, Grandmaster of C-Block." He said to a rabbit sitting next to him.

"Mark the Hedgehog is becoming a real problem." The rabbit said in a Southern accent.

"Just what exactly has that pest done to make you say that, Rabbot?" The cat asked.

"Remember all the times he's trashed our bases on Mobius. And now I've heard that an entire G-Block division got taken out by him." (AN: Wow, word travels fast in this world.)

The cat slammed his fist on the table. "He's at it again, huh?"

Beauregard then turned his attention to a platypus sitting next to him apparently wearing pajamas.

"I like your outfit, Bill. That's a great disguise for traveling."

"Well," The platypus said in an Australian accent. "Actually these are just my pajamas and I'm ready to go beddy-bye."

"Hey, Grandmasters! Can you keep your voices down?" A voice clucked at the end of the table.

"And why should we, Grandmaster Coop of A-Block?" The cat asked.

"Because your loud voices make my feathers ruffle, Razorklaw."

"Oh, sorry." Razorklaw said.

"Now for the subject at hand…" Coop was interrupted by a chime. The view screen in front of the Grandmasters switched on, revealing the lower half of a cloaked figure. He had a mechanical claw instead of a left hand and was stroking a cat with the normal right hand.

"Well, well, it looks like everyone's here." The figure said.

"Yes, Grandmaster Kragok." Beauregard said. The camera on the view screen zoomed up to reveal an echidna with a mechanical eye.

"The reason I summoned you all here is so we could discuss a major problem: Mark the Hedgehog. He's taken down the previous head of this Empire more than once. This cannot continue! He must be destroyed! Our priority is to dispose of this rodent and his friends."

In the background, there was the sound of a pot clanging.

"Oh, son! Dinnertime, honey!" A female voice said.

Kragok turned his head to face off-screen. "Okay, mommy. Just a sec." He said.

The Grandmasters giggled a little at that.

Kragok turned back to them. "Ignore that voice you hear in the background. We have another business matter. This is regarding the required dress code for our Christmas pageant…"

"I said it's dinnertime!" The voice said again.

Kragok then had pure white eyes, sharp fangs, and throbbing veins on his head as he turned off-screen again.

"SHUT UP! I SAID I'LL BE RIGHT THERE, MA!"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" An elderly female echidna stepped into the screen and started to hit Kragok with a ladle. The Grandmasters just looked at this with shock. The view screen then turned off. Coop then faced the others.

"Mark's next target is G-Block. But Grandmaster Drago is expecting him." He evilly chuckled.

Later…

At the Eggman Empire's new G-Block Base, Grandmaster Drago Wolf was waiting for his Legionnaires return.

"Pikari is late returning form his kidnapping." He muttered. "I mean how hard can it be to kidnap a few people for Legionizing?" He then felt something land on his head. He grabbed his head and took a handful of the stuff being dropped on him. What he saw was…

"Fur?"

"Come on, wolf." A very familiar voice said. "You need a Hedge Makeover!"

"My head is not a fur farm, you idiot!" He turned around to see Mark and his friends facing him.

"You?" Everyone except Mark said. Even Drago.

"So Drago, you're the Grandmaster of G-Block now? Well, your Legionnaires got crushed by yours truly!"

"Are you going to crush me too or do you just want a hug?"

"It's crushin' time!" Mark said.

Drago charged at the hedgehog.

"Fist of Nostril Knockout!" Mark sent his nose hairs at the wolf which sent him flying back.

"Your nostril hair! It's like running into bad sushi!" He charged at Mark again. But this time he grabbed one of the nose hairs.

"I hope your nose hairs are yankable, because I'm yanking them out now!" He then saw the nose hair he pulled had a note with the number 3 on it.

"Congratulations! You have won it! Prize Number Three! A Mark the Hedgehog doll!" He held up a small toy version of himself. Drago just sweat dropped. "And every once in a while, it emits Michael's set!"

"Who's Michael?" Drago asked.

"Oh, come on. Are you saying you don't know Michael? Jackson's cousin?" Everyone just face faulted at that.

"Enough joking around!" Drago rushed at Mark again.

"Nose Hair Barrier!" Mark' nose hair quickly covered his face while Drago just stood there confused. He got himself back together in time to punch Mark in the stomach.

"Gotcha." Mark said in pain.

"What do you mean? My punch brought you to your knees!"

"Oh no. I smothered your fist with my stomach! So you want another fresh one, huh? Fine!" Mark got back up again.

Drago charged again. "You're about to get snipped, you drip!"

Mark suddenly did a pose as a yellow aura surrounded him. "My fur gets shiny when I get mad!" A single strand of nose hair shot out of Mark's nose and suddenly shot itself into Drago's nose. "Nose Hair Cobra Pit!"

"Hey, hold on! Let go of my boogie! Let go of my boogie! Please!" Drago whined. He tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't move. "I can't move! I can't even think straight!"

"You didn't even know how to think straight!" Nakita said on the sidelines.

"All right men!" A voice said from Mark's nose. "I'm going out there!" A lone living booger wearing army gear zip lined out of the nose on the nose hair to Drago's face. Three other boogers appeared in the nostril.

"Go, Booger Brigade!" They said. The booger landed on Drago's face.

"Men, come on! It's safe!" Suddenly he was flicked away by Drago's mechanical claw. The nose hair then released itself.

"Nooooooooo!" Mark screamed. "You just flicked off the leader of the Booger Brigade! You'll pay for that! I'll have to use another Snot-For-You technique! Squeezing Nasal Hair!"

"Oh boy! You are insane! That shirt is five sizes too small, dimwit!"

"SQUEEZING… HA! NASAL HAIR!" Mark prepared to launch a beam from his hands. Drago cowered in fear. He waited for a few seconds and saw nothing happened. He also saw Mark's aura fading away.

"What happened to your mojo, Greeny?"

A small human appeared in front of Mark's nose and started to lower small metal doors on the nostrils.

"We're closed for today! See you tomorrow!" He said.

"Hey! I need to use my nose hairs! Have a heart!" Mark said.

"Too bad. I'm making cannolis."

"Nooooooooooo!" Mark screamed.

"You're finished now, rodent!" Drago charged at Mark again. But out of nowhere a strand of hair struck Drago dealing a one-hit KO to him.

"Fist of the Future Armpit Hair! Oh yeah!" Indeed Mark had hair strands extending from his armpits.

"Armpit hair? Ew!" Drago said as he landed unconscious.

"Well that's the end of that." Mark said as he put his collar back on. He fell to the ground in pain. A moment later, he was looking perfectly normal again.

"So the Eggman Empire has returned." Yuck said.

"Yeah, but Eggman's back on Mobius." Nakita said.

"Then probably someone else is now in charge." I speculated. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow. For now, let's head back to the dojo for some rest."


	21. Scarf It Up!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

"Ah, the greatest day of summer." Yang said. "The sun's shining. Bullies playing Nerd Toss. And We're stuck inside learning Woo-Foo!"

Yep, the rabbits were studying Woo-Foo during the summer. Nakita, Yuck, and I had it easy. But we couldn't help but feel sorry for them. We did the best we could to help them, but due to our inexperience with the style we got nowhere.

"Can we _please _go out and play?" Yang asked.

"Sorry." Master Yo said. "As Woo-Foo Knights In Training, you get two days off. Birthday…"

Yang put on a party hat and smiled innocently.

"Which is not!" Master Yo shot an energy beam at Yang, charring him.

"And a snow day." Master Yo continued while Yin giggled at her brother. Yang then put on a Santa hat and beard which was answered by another energy blast from Master Yo.

"Which is also not!" Master Yo said. "Now get back to your studies!"

Miley and Lee helped Yang back up and dusted the soot off him.

"Yay!" Yin cheered.

"Aw man!" Yang groaned.

Meanwhile…

_Third Person POV_

A female demon cat was observing the whole scene.

"See? Another girl robbed of her childhood because she's forced to study magic!"

"Actually, I think the girl's okay with staying in and studying." A gnome said. "She even seems to like it."

"That's what I used to think." She pointed at a picture showing a younger version of herself that started to play a flashback on how her brother always played while she was stuck inside studying.

"That's why you're all upset?" The gnome asked her.

"I will not go through that again!" She screamed.

"You mean they won't, right?" The gnome said meaning Yin and Miley.

"Yes, this is about them, not me."

"Sure, sure."

The cat then moved to a wall that had a collection of wands.

"Each of these wands turns me into a different type of witch." She then grabbed the one in the shape of a snowflake. "If it's a snow day that shall free them, that's what I shall be: Saranoia the Snow Witch!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared, Saranoia was sparkling and now was light blue and white. Also the room was also covered in ice. She laughed evilly.

"You could've just said 'Saranoia.' We already get the point you're a witch made of ice." The gnome said. Saranoia blasted an ice beam at him, turning him into a penguin.

"Oh great, great. Now I'm short and I don't have fingers."

Saranoia stepped outside her new ice fortress and fired a huge ice beam at the city below it. The city was instantly covered in snow.

Meanwhile…

"Another day, another 18 hours of training to defeat the looming evil." Yang complained.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Yin asked cheerfully. "Still it would be nice to goof off just one day."

"Remember what the Wise Man says: 'Goofing off is lots of fun, but responsibility gets things done.'" Master Yo said. He then opened the door and was buried by a pile of…

"Snow!" Yin and Yang cried.

Mark, Yuck, Nakita, Miley, and Lee rushed downstairs.

"Did someone say 'snow?'" Mark asked.

"That's right, snow." A female blue-and-white cat reporter said on the TV. "The town is in the middle of a freak snowstorm, that I have absolutely nothing to do with." She then grabbed a scarf from off-screen. "Make sure to wear your scarves." The TV then turned off.

"Flashback?" Yang asked.

"Flashback." Yin said. "What did Master Yo say?" A thought bubble appeared over everyone's heads.

"As Woo-Foo Knights In Training, you get two days off. Birthday and a snow day." Thought Bubble Master Yo said. He then turned to the real Master Yo. "They sorta have you, ya know?"

"Go on." Master Yo said. The seven anthros cheered and rushed outside.

Later…

_Mark's POV_

As we were having fun in the snow, we heard a voice.

"Scarves! Get your free scarves here!" We saw a stand being operated by someone who looked like that female news reporter. She was putting scarves on various citizens. "Enjoy your free scarves. Absolutely no mind-controlling properties, whatsoever."

We approached the stand.

"Can we have our free scarves please?" Yin asked.

"I have something better." The saleslady pulled out two hats and two pairs of mittens and put them on Yin and Miley. And also gave them hot chocolate. Plus gave them two books on empowering women's poetry. Then she dumped a bunch of scarves on their heads.

"Neat!" Miley said. I started to walk off with them to find someone to give these scarves to. Mostly because I haven't been spending a lot of time with Yin and I want to get to know Miley more.

"HASN'T SOCIETY UNFAIRLY GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING?" We heard the saleslady yell. We turned around to see the boys in shock.

"Something's not right here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Yin asked.

"Didn't you notice that lady acted nice to you, but screamed at the boys?"

"Yeah, that is weird." Miley said.

"I think we should investigate this." I said.

The next day…

The snow had already melted during the night, so it was back to study time for the rabbits. They now had to study both yesterday's and today's assignments. Suddenly the door opened and another pile of snow forced itself into the room.

"That's odd." I said.

"What's odd, Mark?" Nakita asked.

"How could that much snow come back so quickly?" Yin then tried to put scarves on us but we managed to dodge that.

"Don't you want your free scarves?" She asked.

"Sorry, Yin. Scarves aren't really a thing for Mobians." I said.

"Yeah, it's jackets for us." Nakita said. We hurried upstairs and dressed in our winter jackets.

"So why did you reject the scarf?" Nakita asked.

"There's something fishy going on here. I mean, it snows two days in a row and some weird lady is selling free scarves. How is that not suspicious?"

"Yeah, you're right." Nakita said. We headed downstairs to see Yuck, Lee, and Master Yo acting like Yang. We then noticed they were wearing scarves. We then went outside and saw that everyone was wearing scarves. We saw Yang get hit by a snowball. We saw the attacker was the zookeeper.

"Wait, if the zookeeper is here, then…" I was interrupted by a loud roar. We saw all the animals from the zoo running amok. I summoned my nose hairs and Nakita got out his sword, Schatten Mörder. We saw a bear about to throw a car at some people. I sent my nose hairs at it, leaving it stunned. Nakita then knocked it out with the sword's handle. We then noticed Yin, Yang, and Miley were being overwhelmed by a combination of vicious animals, fire, and irresponsible idiots. We rushed through the crowd and joined the three.

"What's going on here, Mark?" Yin asked.

"It's gotta be the scarves." I said. "Haven't you noticed we're the only ones not wearing scarves?"

"Hey, that's right!" Miley said. We then saw lights rain down on some snowmen. They immediately came to life and stared to approach us threateningly. I don't even know how they're moving without legs. The snowmen started to heave giant snowballs at us. Nakita, Yang, and I tried to dodge them, but they kept on coming. We were soon overwhelmed. The snowmen then started to approach us.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Miley asked.

"Because I did it for you, sweeties." A female voice said. I managed to look up to see that saleslady and a penguin wearing a dumb pointy hat. The woman shot an energy beam at the girls which turned into an ice fist that grabbed them. We tried to get up to save them, but the snowmen blocked us. Yang summoned his Yang-A-Rang and threw it at three of the snowmen, decapitating them. Nakita chopped several snowmen in half with his sword. And I turned some snowmen into snow bits with my nose hairs.

"Yes!" Yang said. We then saw one of the decapitated snowmen put the three heads on its body becoming a three-headed Snow Goon. (AN: Calvin and Hobbes reference!) It then piled the snow bits on itself, making it bigger.

"Man, these things always keep coming back!" Nakita said.

"Yin?" I shouted.

"Miley?" Yang said.

We saw the girls on a sleigh with that saleslady. The sleigh was being pulled by the penguin in the dumb hat.

"Miley!" Yang said.

"Yin!" We started to run for the sleigh.

_Third Person POV_

"Scream all you want, boys!" The lady said. "You won't dragging me down anymore!"

"You mean them." The penguin said.

"Yes! This is not about me!"

"No." The penguin said.

"No!"

"What're you talking about?" Yin asked.

"You know, constantly having to study while your brother gets away with everything. Well, we're done putting up with unfairness, Mark!" Saranoia said.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to." Yin said.

"Not him! Although he's like all the others. I'm talking about your brother."

"That's Yang." Miley said.

"Right!" Saranoia said. "And this is all about you!"

_Mark's POV_

No matter how fast we ran, we couldn't catch up with the sleigh.

"Damn this snow!" I cursed. "It's limiting my speed!"

Suddenly a bunch of green icicles landed in front of us.

"Yang, look out!" Yin's voice said. "Ice loogies! Don't lick them!"

"I can't help it!" He put his tongue on one of them and was instantly frozen to it.

"Go on without me guys!" Yang said. "Miley and Yin have to be rescued!"

"Right." We ran after the sleigh again. Nakita then created a pillar of fire that cleared a path for us.

"Who'd you copy to get that ability?' I asked.

"I think her name was Blaze?"

"Ah, say no more."

Now with the snow gone, I could dash at supersonic speeds. Nakita grabbed onto my hand and I zoomed to the sleigh in a heartbeat.

"Sorry we're late." I said.

"Mark! Nakita!" Yin said.

"Now who ordered a special snow day ass kicking?" I said.

"Grr! You will not imprison these two again!" The woman said.

"Seriously, lady. What's your problem?" Nakita asked.

"Enough talking!" She then shot a beam at us, but we dodged it.

"Our turn." I said. My nose hairs did a double job of setting the girls free and launching Nakita at the lady. He took a quick look at her eyes, instantly copying her abilities and leaving her dazed momentarily. I launched one final nose hair attack at her sending her flying.

"This isn't the end of it, Mark! I will return!" She screamed before she turned into a star.

"How did she know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, she's confused you with her brother." Yin said.

"Ah, well… er, what's her name?" I asked the girls.

"Saranoia." Miley said.

"Well, Saranoia, you're cuckoo!" I shouted in the direction she was sent flying.

The next day…

After destroying the scarves and melting the snow, the rabbits were back studying today's, yesterday's, and the day before's assignments. I wished them luck.


	22. The Internet is for Porn!

**This is going to be another short chapter. This time it's focusing on Yin.**

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**I own Mark.**

_Yin's POV_

I woke up the next morning before everyone else since I finished studying first and so I got more sleep. As I went downstairs, I saw Master Yo.

"Good morning, Master Yo." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yin. Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." We went outside the dojo.

"What is it?" I asked.

"As you probably know, I'm going on vacation today."

"You never told us that. We haven't even seen you a lot the last few chapters."

"Ignoring that. I've decided to temporarily make you teacher for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You finished studying first."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm off." He then went out the dojo's gate to start his vacation.

_Third Person POV_

"Finally," Yin said to herself and to the readers. "I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern: The Internet!"

She then started to sing:

Yin: _The internet is really, really great._

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: _I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait._

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: _There's always some new site._

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: _I browse all day and night._

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: _It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light!_

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: Yuck!

Yuck: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: Yuck!

Yuck: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: What're you doing?

Yuck: _Why do you think the Net was born? Porn! Porn! Porn!_

Yin: Yuck!

Yuck: Oh, hello Yin!

Yin: You are ruining my song!

Yuck: Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to.

Yin: Well, could you mind being quiet for a minute so I can finish?

Yuck: Okey-dokey.

Yin: Good! _I'm glad we have this new technology._

Yuck: _For porn! Oop!_

Yin: _Which gives us untold opportunity!_

Yuck: _For porn! Oop, sorry!_

Yin: _From your own desktop._

Yuck: _For p-_

Yin: _You can research, browse, and shop._

Yuck: _-_

Yin: _Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop._

Yuck: _For porn!_

Yin: Yuck!

Yuck: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: No!

Yuck: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: Yuck!

Yuck: _Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!_

Yin: That's gross! You're a pervert!

Yuck: Ah, sticks and stones Yin.

Yin: No, really. You're a pervert! Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the Internet.

Yuck: Oh?

Yin: What?

Yuck: You have NO idea! Ready, normal people?

Yang, Nakita, Lee, and Mark appeared in the second story windows of the dojo.

Yang: Ready!

Nakita: Ready!

Lee: Ready!

Yuck: Let me hear it!

Guys: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Mark: Sorry, Yin.

Guys: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Mark: I masturbate!

Yuck: _All these guys unzip their flies for…_

All except Yin: _Porn! Porn! Porn!_

Yin: The Internet is NOT for Porn! Hold everything!

Yuck: Wha?

Yin: Now I happen to know for a fact that you, Lee, check your portfolio and trade stocks online.

Lee: That's correct.

Yin: And Nakita, you buy things on .

Nakita: Sure.

Yin: And Yang, you keep selling your possessions on eBay.

Yang: Yes I do!

Yin: And, Mark. You sent me that sweet online birthday card.

Mark: True.

Yuck: Oh, but Yin. What do you think he did _after,_ hm?

Mark: Yeah.

Yin: Ewwww!

Guys: _The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: Gross!

_Guys: The Internet is for Porn!_

Yin: I hate porn!

Yuck: _Grab your dick and double-click for_

Guys except Yin: _Porn! Porn! Porn!_

_Yin's POV_

I suddenly woke up, with my nightmare ending. I still don't why I dreamt of the guys singing that song. I know that all of them (except maybe Yuck) aren't perverts who look at porn on the Internet. I then heard Yang's snoring. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00 AM. I couldn't sleep after what I just dreamt, so I went downstairs to sit on the couch for a while. As I sat on the couch, I heard footsteps. I then saw Mark coming downstairs in his pajamas.

"Can't sleep, Yin?" He asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Back on Mobius, I usually went to the living room when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"You have a bad dream or something."

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, tell me about it."

"Well, it was kinda like the dream you told me about."

"Ah, an Avenue Q number?"

"What's Avenue Q" I asked.

"You know Sesame Street, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Avenue Q is an adult version of it."

"Oh, now I get it."

"I don't know how you even heard of that musical." He said.

"Maybe there's some jerk out there writing this for us, mainly because he's out of ideas for the story." I said. We both looked at the author of this story.

_Author's POV_

Hey, now don't blame me! I've got my own problems!

"Like what?" Mark asked.

"Try having your parents yell at you every hour of the day." I said.

"Okay, that's worse than my life." Mark said.

"Mine too." Yin also said.

Look, can you two just get back to the story?

"Fine." They said.


	23. Happy Late Fourth of July!

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I just got back from my trip to New York City. This chapter probably won't be good. When I say I just got back, I mean I just got back. Anyway, just enjoy this chapter. Also Happy Fourth of July everyone!**

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

_Mark's POV_

I was surrounded in fire. I found myself in what appeared to be the remains of Yin and Yang's city. I could hear people screaming and explosions from everywhere. A few people passed me but paid no attention. I ran to the dojo, hoping none of my friends were hurt. When I got there, what I saw was all of my friends, except Yin, were dead, their bodies stained with their blood. I then saw Yin lying down on the ground in a very weakened state. She looked up and then screamed. I looked up and saw a horrifying sight. I saw myself floating, but dressed as a demented jester.

"Aw, am I getting too rough for the little kiddies?" The evil version of me sneered.

"Mark…" Yin said weakly. She then coughed up some blood.

"That's what you get for turning down my offer. Sorry, babe. I only hurt you because you make me." He then released a huge ball of magic at Yin, killing her instantly. I screamed in anger and pain. That's when I suddenly woke up screaming.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Yin asked me.

"Just a bad dream." I said.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't. It's too horrifying."

"Aw, come on."

"Fine." I told her everything about what I saw. Her face turned into one of horror.

"That's awful!"

"I know."

"Well, try to forget about it."

"I'll try."

We then went back to sleep.

The next day…

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I went into the kitchen to see Yin cooking some bacon for everyone.

"Good morning Mark." Everyone said.

"Good morning." I said sleepily. "Why is Yin cooking today?"

"Well," Miley said. "It's the Fourth of July today. Yin decided to make breakfast for everyone."

"Ah, the Fourth of July." I said. "It was always a blast on Mobius. If you excuse the pun."

"How?" Lee asked.

"Well, everyone in New Mobotropolis pitches in to create a different Fourth of July celebration every year. Like last year…"

_Flashback_

_Third-Person POV_

Everyone in New Mobotropolis had gathered at the Coliseum to see Knuckles' new stage production.

"This is so exciting!" A slightly younger Mark said to his parents.

"I can't believe Knux is getting into show business!" Sonic said.

"Behave, Sonic." Amy said to her husband. "This is Knuckles' first production. Show some respect."

Suddenly, a big green crocdile stepped onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chaotix would like to present the stage production of Knuckles the Echidna!"

Everyone cheered as the curtain opened to reveal the last few remaining free echidnas dressed as American revolution soldiers started to drum and blow horns. Two echidnas carrying flags proceeded down to the front of the stage. Just then a flying bee zoomed from above and accidentally knocked one of the sousaphone players off the podium.

"Oops, sorry!" The bee said.

"Charmy, get off the stage!" The crocodile said.

"Okay, Vector!" Charmy then zipped backstage.

Back on stage, there was a parade of Mobians wearing outfits of different nations and singing "It's a Small World" for some reason. Knuckles wearing an Uncle Sam hat then came onstage next to the sousaphone player who fell. He had his instrument covering his head.

"What are you doing? Get back in your place!" Knuckles said to the guy angrily. The musician struggled his way back to the podium. As he was doing so, cannons were fired and rifles were shot into the air. The sousaphone player then bumped into some archers. One of the archers missed his target. Knuckles then rushed back onstage, with the arrow in his hat.

"Bean! The fireworks!" He yelled.

"Rockets away!" The green duck said. He pushed down on a plunger which launched several rockets into the sky as "Stars and Stripes Forever" was playing.

In the audience…

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" A purple walrus cried out.

"Enjoying ze fireworks, Rotor?" A coyote with a French accent asked the walrus.

"No, your chair is on my foot Antoine!" Rotor yelled.

Back onstage…

Now in the center of the stage was a pink echidna dressed as the Statue of Liberty.

"Lookin' good, Julie-Su!" Knuckles said.

"Don't distract me, hon." Julie-Su said.

Just then, Charmy zoomed back onstage while chasing a Flicky bird. The bird zoomed around the lower half of Julie-Su's costume. Charmy followed it. He flew around it so fast it made the lower half rip and fall down revealing Julie-Su's lower undergarments. She shrieked and tried to cover herself.

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" She yelled into the audience. The Flicky then zoomed into the orchestra pit. Charmy followed it, which caused a huge explosion. The curtain then closed abruptly.

_Back to the present…_

_Mark's POV_

"…And that's how Uncle Knuckles' first stage production turned out to be a huge disaster." I finished.

Everyone just looked at me with wide open eyes and mouths.

"Whoa." Yin said. "All that happened on the same night?"

"Yep. Aunt Julie-Su didn't show her face to public for days after that performance."

"Well, maybe your Fourth of July here won't be like last time." Yang said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

Later that night…

We were all gathered at the main hub of Yin and Yang's city. Everyone was with their girlfriends/boyfriends. I was with Yin, Nakita with Melody, Yang with Miley, and Yuck with Fiona. Suddenly the sky was illuminated with big bangs of light. Everyone "oohed" and "aahed" at the fireworks.

"Happy Fourth of July, Yin." I said.

"Same to you, Mark."

We held hands as we enjoyed the fireworks.


	24. Christmas in July!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**I own Mark.**

"Alright boys, let's try it again!" I said. I was trying to teach Yang and Yuck how to control their Hajike abilities. The others were watching on the sidelines. The three of us took off our collars. (AN: Yes, Yuck has a Hajike collar too.) Yang then leaped into the air preparing to attack me. I then grabbed him and placed him on my head.

"There's where I left my hat!" I said.

"Mark! Yang isn't a hat!" Yin said on the sidelines.

"What do you mean I'm not a hat?" Yang said. "You had me convinced I was actually a hat. In that case I challenge you to a duel! I'll pick the subject. Let's do Christmas!"

"It's July!" Yin said.

_Third Person POV_

"And now the Blue Bunny Theater is proud to present Yang's Hajike Christmas Tale!" An announcer said at a small theater that materialized in the middle of the training ground.

"Chapter One: Yang the Pink-Nosed Blue er… Bunny!"

The scene then shifted to a snow covered section of Yin and Yang's city.

"Churros. Get your hot churros." Yang said. Unfortunately no one didn't care about a blue rabbit selling churros during Christmastime.

"We should hurry to the Christmas Party!" Yang overheard a couple saying.

"Why? They're probably going to serve the same bad food like last year."

Yang suddenly had an idea.

Later…

At the Christmas party, everyone was having a good time. Just then the loudspeaker came on.

"We've got some great food for you tonight!" The speaker said in a familiar voice.

Everyone cheered at that.

"It's churros!" The speaker continued.

"CHURROS?" Everyone said in shock.

The curtain on the stage opened up to reveal Yang with his box of churro sticks.

"That's right! Yum, yummy churros!"

The whole room was silent except for one person who screamed.

"That's even lamer than the food served last year." One guy said.

"CHURROS!" Yang screamed while charging at the guests. "HERE, EAT! EAT CHURROS!"

Suddenly Yang was grabbed by a security guard.

"Alright, buddy. Let's see your invitation."

"I'M THE CATERER! AND CHURROS ARE ON THE MENU!"

"The End." The announcer said.

Back in the Real World…

Mark and Yuck were driven to tears while the ones on the sidelines just sat there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Now it's my turn." Mark pulled out a diary and started to read from it. "Once upon a time there was girl named Goldilocks and it was Christmas…"

"I think you picked the wrong book!" Miley yelled from the sidelines.

Back to the theater…

"And now the sequel to Yang's Hajike Christmas tale! The Hedgehog Theater presents Mark the Hedgehog in: A Very Hedgehog Christmas!"

"Chapter One: I'll be Hog for Christmas."

Mark was listening to the radio on a cold winter night.

"You're listening to KBAD on the radio. I hoped you stopped by the KBAD van at the mall today and picked up one our prize giveaway entry forms. Just fill it out and you could win a years' supply of hot peppered flavored gelatin." The DJ said.

"Yeah, as in me!" Mark said. "I'm trying real hard to fill out this entry form, but it's in Japanese! I'll just draw a fancy doodle! That should be enough to get noticed."

He sighed and thought about what he might win. He then suddenly realized something.

"Wait, I'm allergic."

"The End." The announcer said.

Back in the Real World.

Now it was Yang and Yuck in tears. The others in the sidelines still had the same expression.

"That's so sad! I can't believe someone could have such sad Christmas memories like that!"

"But he never even entered the contest!" Nakita shouted.

"What about me?" Yuck asked.

"This between him and me!" Yang said.

"Yang, don't be mean to Yuck!" Lee said.

Suddenly the two rabbits and hedgehog began to fight for no reason as a dust cloud began to form.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Silver said. He used his Psychokinesis to levitate the collars back onto the three.

"What just happened?" Yang asked.

"Let's find an alternative to learning to control your Hajike abilities guys." Melody said.

"Fine." The three said grudgingly.

"So what else should we do today?" Yuck asked.

"How about some Super Smash Bros.?" Mark suggested.

"Alright." Everyone said.

**Coming this October:**

**Amy: We'll be back tomorrow night. If anything happens call the police and hide in your closet!**

**Sonic: He knows that.**

**Amy: Have fun tonight!**

**Mark: Okay.**

**Announcer: Every neighborhood has a house with a secret.**

**Mark: There's something going on in that house!**

**Yang: This is why nobody will sit next to us at lunch. You'll see, no ghost!**

**Mark: Yang, come back please! Yang, I'm serious!**

**Announcer: This Halloween, when no one will listen…**

**Mark: Don't go any further!**

**Yin: Are you guys mentally challenged? If you are, I'm certified to teach you baseball.**

**Announcer: When no one believes…**

**Mark: The house grabs things and pulls them in and eats them!**

**Officer Yo: We'll see you later.**

**[House then eats the patrol car]**

**Announcer: It's up to them to save the neighborhood.**

**Mark: We have to fight back.**

**Yang: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't wanna go inside a monster!**

**Yin: I say it's worth a shot.**

**Yang: Yes, I agree. Let's do it.**

**Announcer: Get ready…**

**Fiona: What are you weirdos up to?**

**Yang: Oh, nothing.**

**Announcer: …to cross over to the other side of the street.**

**Yang: Just something in that house just tried to eat us!**

**Fiona: No more Mountain Dew.**

**Announcer: Don't make a sound…**

**Yin: If those are the teeth and that's the tongue, then that must be the uvula.**

**Yang: Ohhh… So it's a girl house.**

**Yin: What?**

**Announcer: Don't make a move…**

**Yuck: Freeze… tree.**

**Announcer: And whatever you do, don't go on the lawn.**

**Yin: Uh-oh.**

**[House eats a dog]**

**Mark: Don't look back!**

**[House roars at Yang]**

**Yang: I looked back!**

**Announcer: Yin Yang Mark's Dojo of Horror.**


	25. The High SheAs

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**I own Mark.**

**Sega owns Sonic and other related names.**

**Nintendo owns Star Fox.**

"Do a barrel roll!" I heard Peppy Hare say on the TV. The boys and I were watching what was probably the greatest sci-fi movie of all time on Mobius: Star Fox. To us Mobians, Star Fox is what Star Wars is to you human readers. When Uncle Tails brought my Wii over to this Zone, my DVDs were also in the package. I forgot to mention that, didn't I?

"This movie is so awesome!" Yang said.

"I know!" Silver said.

"Eh, it's alright." Lee said.

Nakita and Shadow just sweat dropped at all of us.

"Foxxies." Shadow muttered. (AN: Foxxies are Mobius' version of Trekkies and Star Wars fanatics)

"Tell me about it." Nakita said.

121 awesome minutes later…

"Whoa." I said. I was always speechless after the credits ended every time I watched the movie.

Shadow and Nakita moved to another part of the dojo while we finished watching the movie.

"That… was… awesome!" Yang said.

"Oh yeah!" Silver said. Yang and Silver seemed to be bonding pretty well.

"Now what do we do?" Lee asked.

"What are the girls up to?" I asked.

"I dunno." Yang shrugged.

Speak of the devil, the girls just came into the living room.

"Hey boys." Yin said.

"Hi." We all replied.

"Master Yo told us to get out of the house for a while and stop bothering his hairy face. So Yang and I are going fishing tomorrow. Anyone want to come with us?" We all ran out of the room at that question.

The next day…

Nakita, Shadow, Silver, Yuck, and I were heading to the docks of the city. Recently the five of us had been working on a top-secret "project" and were ready to test it out. On the way we ran into Lee and Miley.

"Hey guys." Miley greeted.

"Whatcha doin?" Lee asked.

"Just working on a secret project." I said.

"Cool! Can we come too?" Miley asked.

"Eh, sure why not. We were going to show it to you four anyway."

We arrived at Boathouse Number 7. We opened the doors to reveal a massive paddle sailboat. It was three stories tall, had cannons on each level, a steering wheel atop a high podium, and a special cannon on the upper deck.

"Lady and gentleman, I give you the Ocean Tornado mk. II!" I proclaimed.

"Wow." Lee said.

"I kinda continued Uncle Tails' legacy with the original Ocean Tornado. I've made this new version from scratch. Nakita, Silver, Shadow, and Yuck helped me out a lot to make this a reality. We were going to test it out today. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Both rabbits said.

"Then without further ado…" I pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. A walkway lowered down from the ship and onto the dock. We all climbed aboard. I went up to the wheel and took ahold of it.

"Let's set sail!" I said. The boathouse's doors opened and the boat sailed out into the sea.

A few minutes later…

We were cruising the sea peacefully in the Ocean Tornado mk. II. Man, we really outdid ourselves for this one. The ship was as silent as the ocean itself. Anyway, as we were sailing we saw a huge pink galleon. Nakita had taken control of the wheel right now. I looked through the spyglass onboard. As I gazed on the other ship, I noticed…

"Yin and Yang!" I said.

"Huh?" Miley said. She rushed next to me and saw them too. I continued to gaze on the deck of the other ship. I then saw the captain who looked _really_ familiar.

"Nakita!" I shouted. "Full speed ahead to that ship! Yin and Yang are in great danger!"

"Alright." The ship quickly zoomed to the pink ship.

"Yin, Yang! We're here to save you!" I said.

"You again?" The captain said.

"Shut up, Saranoia!" I said. "Your disguise doesn't fool me! Open fire!" As if on cue, all the cannons on the Ocean Tornado opened fire at Saranoia's ship. The ship took massive damage as Nakita flew me over to the ship. Nakita pulled out his sword and began sword fighting with some of Saranoia's goons. I summoned my nose hairs to get rid of the goons surrounding Yin and Yang.

"It's alright, guys. I gotcha." I then turned to Nakita. "Nakita! Time to go!"

"Right!" He sent a beam of ice magic freezing the goons. He then flew all of us back to the Tornado.

"What's this ship?" Yin asked.

"A little 'project' of mine." I said.

"This isn't the end of it, Mark!" Saranoia screamed as her ship sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"Yeah, you said that last time! And I'm not your brother!" I screamed back at her.

"Let's go home." Silver said.

"Gladly. Nakita, would you do the honors?"

"Sure."

"Now bring me that horizon." I said as the ship sailed back home.


	26. Reunions

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked Nakita. The two of us were alone in the dojo's living room discussing about a way to (AN: Due to spoilers, their plan will not be revealed at the moment.)

"It must. Otherwise there is nothing that will make me truly happy."

Just then, the rest of the gang joined us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yang asked.

"Nakita and I were talking about a way to bring his younger sister back to life."

"What happened to her?" Yin asked.

"She was raped by Drago Wolf and then committed suicide shortly after." Nakita said in a solemn tone.

"That's awful!" Miley said.

"Indeed." I said. "So we're trying to bring her back to life."

"How?" Lee asked.

"We already figured it out." Nakita said.

Later…

We were all gathered in the backyard of the dojo. Nakita and Shadow were dressed in ceremonial garb.

"In order for this ritual to work, I need your full cooperation." Nakita said.

"All right." We all said.

"Now then…" Nakita then started to chant. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of fate, hear us. Before time and after, before knowing and nothing…' Suddenly Nakita's voice turned otherworldly lower. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer…"

"What is he doing?" Yin whispered to me.

"I dunno." I said.

Nakita's voice then returned to normal. "Osiris! My sister seeks life once more! Let her cross over!"

"Chaos Control!" He and Shadow said at the same time. Several portals opened up in the backyard. The one in front of Nakita was glowing with a heavenly light. Suddenly a young 12-year old fox stepped out of the portal. She looked like a female younger version of Nakita, but she had emerald-green eyes. She also wore a green tee shirt, black pants, and black-and-white combat pants.

"W-where am I?" She asked herself.

"M-Mikaela, is that really you…?" Nakita asked her.

"Big brother? Is that you?"

The two foxes embraced each other in a hug.

"You're alive!" Nakita started to cry.

"Still need oxygen to…live…" She managed to choke out. He released her. I heard a sound come from another of the portals. I went over there and saw a young red echidna step out.

"Casey?"

"Mark?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"I saw this portal open up on Mobius and then I find myself here."

"Alright, let's go back to the others."

We walked back to the other reunion.

"What's _he_ doing back here?" Yang asked.

"Apparently when Nakita and Shadow opened the portal, it opened portals to other worlds as well. And one of them was one to Mobius. So now he's part of our team."

"Alright." Everyone said. I then noticed Casey was looking at Mikaela in some sort of trance.

"Casey? Casey?" I snapped my fingers which broke him out of his trance.

"What happened?"

"You were in a trance there. Something wrong?"

"It's just that girl is kinda… what's the word?"

"Attractive?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

I then yawned.

"Guys, it's getting late. I think we should go inside."

"Can I sleep with you again, Mark?" Yin asked.

"Sure."


	27. WooFoo Flu

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Last time on "Yin Yang Mark," the gang succeeded in reviving Nakita's sister. Also Mark's old friend Casey has come back…

"Dump the graphics!" Yang appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the picture depicting the scene. "I'm supposed to be the star of this chapter! My name and picture belong up there!" He then tossed the picture off-screen.

"So dear readers," Yang continued. "This is all about me! I'll be in every scene of this chapter! Except the ones you'll be seeing!"

And now back to the story…

_Mark's POV_

Yin, Miley, Lee, Nakita, and I were out late fighting Carl. Everyone else was busy making Mikaela and Casey feel right at home.

"Give it up, Carl!" I shouted. Yin shot some energy rays at him which he dodged.

"Why? Your aim is horrible and your efforts are weak. What do _I _have to be afraid of?" He taunted at us form a tree.

"Me." Nakita said appearing behind him. He grabbed Carl by the neck and dangled him over the ground.

Suddenly Yin sneezed and then the tree Nakita was standing on turned into a giant snake that glared menacingly at him. Nakita dropped Carl and looked at the snake with shock. The snake whipped him onto the ground with its tail.

"Are you all right, Yin?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She started to look rather sick. She then collapsed on my feet.

"Oh no! We got to get her back to the dojo right away!" I said.

The next day…

Yin was still looking sick even when Yang took her out to go fight evil. When they got back later, she looked absolutely worse.

"Yin, I think there's something wrong with you." I said.

"I think so too." She then sneezed again. Suddenly, I was dressed in Dr. Eggman's clothes!

"What the hell? This is so humiliating!" I said.

"Looks like Yin's got the Woo-Foo Flu." Master Yo said appearing out of nowhere.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Woo-Foo Flu. It can tear reality itself apart! And I can't really take you seriously dressed like that."

"Hang on a sec." I rushed to my room and put on a new set of clothes. I rushed back to the living room.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"The cure has never been found so I don't know."

"Well, I think Yin should get some rest."

Suddenly the window exploded to reveal Carl floating.

"Sorry, but I'm going to need her for my evil scheme to rule the world!" He sent a beam of magic that grabbed on to Yin and started to carry her away.

"Yin! No! I gotta save her!" I started to run after Carl.

"And I'll be in the lab looking for a cure!" Master Yo shouted at me.

I stopped when he said that. I zoomed back to him. "Wait. We have a lab?" I asked.

"Look, can you just go save Yin?"

"Right!"

Later…

After traversing across several weird environments likely caused by Yin's sneezing, I reached Carl's house. I knocked on the door and was answered by a huge female dragon who was likely Carl's mother.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Is Carl here?" I asked politely.

"He's upstairs."

"Thank you." I said bowing. I raced up the stairs and leaped at Carl. We started to engage in a fistfight.

"She's essential to my world domination bid!" Carl said to me.

"Well, she's my girlfriend! And I'm the aggressive protective type!" I sent a punch at his face, knocking him out. I rushed over to Yin and unshackled her.

"It's okay, Yin. I've got you." Yin then sneezed again which turned one of Carl's possessions into a Chaos Emerald! How fortunate. I grabbed the Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" We were then back in Yin and Yang's room. I laid Yin down on her bed. Master Yo then came in.

"You got the cure?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep! It's chicken soup!" He said.

I just looked at him with a blank face.

"That's it? We could've just made some hours ago!"

_Third-Person POV_

Yang then grabbed the picture again and tossed it off-screen.

"Hey! Where was I in this chapter? I'm supposed to be the star! The author promised me!"

Yeah, about that. Shalemaster put in this suggestion first. Wait, what are you doing?

"Knocking some sense into you guys!"

No, wait! Put down that Bamboo Sword! Aah! Ow! That hurts! So, (Ow!) we'll (ouch!) see you next time, readers! Ouch! Please stop!


	28. My Stupid Sword

**Shalemaster own Nakita and Mikaela.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

"Chung Pow Kitties are coming!" An announcer said on the TV We were watching this ad for a group of ninja cats that Yang idolizes. According to the ad, they were rock stars, Broadway sensations, and hosts of a talk show.

"That's just… awkward." I said.

"Not as awkward when we saw the Doctor last year." Shadow said.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Well…" Silver said.

_Flashback_

_Third-Person POV_

Mark, Shadow, Casey, Silver, and Melody were at the door to Eggman's chamber in the Eggdome.

"Excellent! Order 66 was a complete success!" They overheard Eggman say.

"Sir," Orbot, one of Eggman's two main robots, said. "What were the first sixty-five?"

The heroes peeked inside the room.

"I'm glad you asked!" Eggman then pulled out a fiddle and put on a straw hat. He then started to sing to the tune of "Turkey in the Straw."

_Ohhhh…_

_Capture me a Wookiee,_

_Kick a princess in the cookie,_

_Sabotage the espionage of a Mobian spy,_

_Activate the trash compactor,_

_Let's protect the main reactor,_

_Stab a smuggler in the jugular and watch him die,_

_Corrupt a teen from Tatooine,_

_Manipulate a Gungan,_

_Kill Naboo's queen,_

_Trap a Mon Calamari,_

_Take a Tauntaun on safari,_

_Hit a topless bar on Mustafar with artist Ralph Macquarie,_

_Number Thirteen, find investors,_

_Number Fourteen, make a Death Egg,_

_While your at it, draw some plans up for my Death Egg II,_

_I'll unmask a dirty Jawa,_

_Crank-call General Dodonna,_

_Clone a load of cannon fodder out on Kamino,_

The heroes just looked on with awkward looks on their faces.

Back to the present…

"Okay, that's just wrong!" Miley said.

"It's even worse than his spandex dancing!" Nakita said.

"Tell me about it." Mark said.

"Where's Yang?" Lee asked.

"Oh, he went down to the Forbidden Woo-Foo Armory." Yin said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"He needs a sharp weapon in order to join the Chung Pow Kitties."

"How can he? He's a guy! And the Chung Pow Kitties are all girls! Plus, Lesson Number One in Deception: The most evil villains are usually the cute ones!" Mark said.

"Um, yeah."

Later…

_Mark's POV_

I was taking a little nap when suddenly I heard a loud explosion in the basement. I rushed downstairs to find all the weapons gone!

"What happened?" I asked.

"Those stupid cats stole everything in the armory!" Yang screamed.

"What did I say? The most evil villains are usually the cute ones!"

"Can you two stop screaming?" Yin said. "Let's focus on getting those weapons back before Master Yo finds out!"

"She's right." I said. "But where are those foul felines?"

"Um, guys?" Nakita said upstairs. "You should look at this."

We went upstairs to see the CPK doing a concert with the crate of stolen weapons behind them.

"Now we know where they are, let's go get those weapons back!" I proclaimed.

Later…

After picking up some supplies to distract the evil furballs with, we arrived at the concert hall.

"Alright, Nakita and I will distract them. You two get those weapons back." I said.

"Right." Yin and Yang said.

Nakita and I leaped on the stage.

"You three need a time-out!" Nakita said.

The three got id of their rock-star outfits and drew really dangerous weapons.

"You'll be having your own litter box cell when we're done with you!" I said.

The three leaped at us, but I summoned my nose hairs that quickly disarmed them. They meowed to each other in confusion. The weapons then landed in Nakita's and my hands. We proceed to lay a beating on the three. When the dust cleared, the CPK were beat up in a pile and we were standing.

"Did you get the weapons back yet?" I asked.

"Yep!" Yin said.

"Good! Let's get out of here." Yang said.

"Hold on." I faced the crowd. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You've been a wonderful audience." I then left with Yin, Yang, and Nakita.


	29. Nakita vs Dark Mark

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

The whole gang was bored. There was nothing to do. Even Super Smash Bros. wouldn't save the day this time. No villains made a campaign for world domination for the past few hours. There wasn't anything good on TV either.

"There's nothing to do today!" Yang complained.

"I know!" Yin said.

"Why are we yelling?' Yang asked.

"I don't know! Maybe the author wants us to be clear that we're bored!"

"So Nakita," Mark said. "You knew Melody before you came here?"

"Yeah. I did."

"How did you meet?"

"Well, it was in the most awkward way…"

_Flashback _

_Nakita's POV_

I was minding my own business one day, when suddenly someone tackled me onto the ground. I looked up and saw this female mongoose. Only except she was younger and her eyes had a blank look almost as if her mind had been wiped clean of free will.

"Freedom Fighter. Must destroy Freedom Fighter." She said in a monotone voice. She charged at me, but I dodged it. She crashed into a wall. She turned around and tried again. This time however, I noticed something was on her head. It looked like a circlet or something. I aimed a Chaos Spear at it. It broke in half. She immediately stopped charging at me and fell to the floor. I rushed over to her.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked in a scared voice. She then noticed me.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Nakita Kitsune. What's your name?" I asked calmly. She sounded like she was under that thing's spell for a long time.

"Um, Melody Prower." I held out my hand to help her up.

"I-I have to go." She then ran off to who knows where.

"Huh. That was odd." I said.

Later…

Somehow I found myself on the Egg Carrier's deck. Just then I heard something.

"Oh, you crack me up! 'Don't want to fight' she says! Who are you? And what did you to the girl who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people?" I saw a green hedgehog dressed as a jester berating the girl I saw earlier.

"I didn't… I don't…" The girl said.

"Huh? That's that girl." I said.

"Listen, you're a vicious beast with vicious power meant for mayhem and destruction! Now tell me. How is someone like that going to decide she 'doesn't want to fight?' You better straighten up missy, or I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" The hedgehog continued.

"Please don't…"

"It looks like they're arguing. Yeah, I think I better keep out of it." I started to walk away, but then I heard the hedgehog keep talking.

"Alright, so much for Mister Nice Hedgehog. Sorry babe, I only hurt you because you make me!" I then heard the girl scream in agony. I then rushed in front of her.

"Hey, leave 'er alone!" I said.

"Who? What? When-where-why?" The hedgehog said. "Can't you see when someone's busy? Run along and play now!"

"I'll say it again in case you didn't hear me: Leave that girl alone."

"Right. In that case, play DEAD."

I got in a fighting pose as did he.

"You're about to learn why 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose!'" He taunted.

"Always happy to take out the trash!" I taunted back.

He seemed to be charging an attack so I rushed at him hoping to interrupt him. I managed to do massive damage on him. He stagger a little.

"Don't mess with me!" He said before extending four angel wings and two demon wings from his back. The wings hit me which hurt like hell! I had wounds in my arms, legs, and torso. Thankfully, they were minor injuries and there was little blood. I continued my assault on the crazed hedgehog clown. I pulled out my sword and struck him dealing the final blow.

"Inconceivable!" He cried out.

I rushed over to Melody and helped her up.

"And here I thought you were another prepubescent pretty boy…" The hedgehog said before leaping up and started dancing. "Incredible! That's the most fun I've had in minutes!"

I then grabbed Melody's arm. "Hey, snap out of it! We've got to get out of here!" We started to run from the guy.

"Hm?"

"We'll finish this next time, buddy! For now, I'll just take the girl!"

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure… Wait… you're… WHAT? Well fine, you just go one and take her then. After all she just keeps running straight back into my arms anyway. What do I care? Go on scram! Cheeky brat, that one… Thinks he can just waltz in here and cart off anyone he pleases… Wh does he think he is? I didn't even have time to say I wasn't sorry!"

That's all I could hear of his ranting because the two of us were far from him at that point.

_Back to the present…_

_Third-Person POV_

"Now that I think about it, that guy I fought kinda creeped me out And he was alos kind of familiar." Nakita said.

"Nakita, that was me." Mark said.

"YOU?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, that's my Dark Super Form. It only comes out when I get extremely angry. That or I can't control my Hajike abilities."

"Wasn't that also in your nightmare?" Yin asked.

"Yep. That's the one."

"What about that thing you put on my head?" Melody asked.

"It was called a Slave Crown. It robs the wearer of their free will, basically making them slaves to anyone gives them orders. I made you burn fifty Royal Guards alive. I'm sorry."

"That's cruel!" Lee said.

"Not to mention sick!" Miley added.

"I know. That's why I try to keep my anger and abilities in check. So I don't endanger my friends." Yin then noticed Mark had a few tears in his eyes. She went over and started to hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Mark. I didn't know about that." She said.

"Thanks Yin." Mark said. He stopped producing tears and hugged Yin back.

"You know, Melody." Nakita said. "Our relationship hasn't been shown a lot in the story."

"You're right." The two then started to hug each other as well.

"I was right!" Mark cheered.

"Right about what?" Nakita asked.

"That you two would be a couple before this story was over!"

Nakita and Melody blushed at that.


	30. The Second Final Battle

**Shalemaster owns Nakita.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

How long is this day? It's still the afternoon and we're still bored!

"Does anyone else have any stories?" Yang asked.

"I have one." Shadow said.

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"You know Black Doom right?"

"Yeah." We all said. (AN: Mark told the rabbits about Shadow's origin too.)

"Well, when he was manipulating me for the first time, I helped him imprison Sonic, but not before…"

_Flashback_

_Third-Person POV_

"Rise my servant." The three-eyed alien said to Shadow in a gravely voice. Shadow began to leave to do more not-worth mentioning acts of chaos.

"Hey, before you go, is there something wrong with my face? It feels really warm." Black Doom then touched his face and flinched in pain.

"My face! It's one fire!"

"Well, when you were fighting Sonic, he sort of deflected your energy back at you."

"Are you kidding? How much?"

"I don't think there wasn't one blast of energy that didn't hit your face."

"And you just stood there and watched?"

"Well, turning to the Dark Side was a pretty big decision."

Black Doom then pulled out a mirror and looked at his face.

"Oh, God! It looks like I have a scrotum for a face! What am I supposed to call myself? Black Syphilis? If you made up your mind five seconds earlier, we could've been ruling the Galaxy _and_ I could've gotten lain one more time!"

_Back to the Present…_

Everyone was just bursting with laughter. Even Shadow, which is probably more disturbing.

"Oh that is just rich!" Mark said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I know!" Lee said.

"When did it get dark?" Nakita asked.

We then saw dark clouds cover the sky.

"What's going on?" Yuck asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's good."

They all rushed outside to darkness coming out of the supposedly abandoned Eggdome. They started to run for the Eggdome.

Meanwhile…

The Night Master was observing the heroes actions through a crystal ball.

"Wonderful. They took the bait. Now are you sure the hedgehog is the key to their success?"

"Of course, sir." Snively said.

Back with the heroes…

"What's up with the Eggdome?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. We defeated Eggman a while ago." Nakita said.

"This doesn't look like Eggman's doing." Yin said. "It looks more like the Night Master's kind of thing."

"Who's the Night Master?" Mark asked.

"He's what Ixis Naugus is to you guys." Yang said.

"So he's a dark wizard?" Nakita asked.

"Yep."

They charged into the Eggdome expecting an attack. Surprisingly, the hall was empty..

"Where is everyone?" Mark asked.

Suddenly, everything went black for a moment. When the lights came back on, everyone saw that Mark was gone!

Up on the top floor…

Mark opened his eyes to see he was in the Eggdome's top floor, converted into a throne room. And sitting on the throne was the Night Master himself.

"Well, well, well. Mark the Hedgehog. We meet at last. I have dreamed of this for a long time."

"What do you mean? I don't know you!"

"No, but Snively here has told me all about you. I must say you make an interesting opponent. You've managed to ruin every scheme the previous head of this empire concocted one way or another. But now, it ends."

"Are you complimenting me, threatening me, or coming on to me?"

That seemed to piss off the Night Master a little as he got up and sent a ball of dark magic at Mark. Thankfully, he wasn't injured a lot.

"You failed to kill me."

"That was a warning." He then started to return to his seat.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Mark said.

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

"Unlike faith in yo momma." Mark muttered under his breath. The Night Master then turned around.

"What was that?"

"I said yo momma's so fat, King DeDeDe said 'Daaaammmmnnnn!'"

"Well, your mother's so ugly, Cthulhu wouldn't tap that!"

"Oh, YO MOMMA FIGHT!" A random Badnik shouted.

Later…

The D.E.L., Badnik Horde, and surprisingly the heroes had gathered to see Mark and the Night Master insult each other's mothers. An electronic scoreboard appeared on one of the TV screens.

"Yo momma's so stupid, she spent all day saying 'am not' to R2" Mark said. Everyone cheered at that. A vertical line appeared under Mark's name on the scoreboard.

"Your mother's so fat that Ben Kenobi said 'That's no moon, that's your momma!'"

A point appeared under the Night Master's name as everyone except the heroes cheered.

"Yo momma's so dumb, she thought Big the Cat makes the perfect boyfriend!"

Everyone cheered at that. Mark now had three points and was in the lead.

"Your mother's so stupid, she thinks a light saber has fewer calories."

There was a record scratch as everyone just stood there confused.

"'Light' means there's not a lot of calories and it's good for you body. That's how stupid your mother is."

"Yo momma's so stupid, she went to Bangkok to get a TIE Fighter!"

"And Mark wins!" A Legionnaire said. Shadow then picked up the Night Master and started to carry him to a big chasm.

"Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!" Shadow then threw the bat down the pit to his death.

"Now what do we do?" Mark asked.

"We go home. We've won again." Nakita said.

The heroes started walk back home in victory.

"Hey, where'd Snively go?" Yin asked.

"Eh, he ran off like he usually does." Mark said.

If only he knew how right he was. For Snively fled to the basement of the Eggdome and started to activate a strange machine.

"I need him back." He said. The machine turned on opening a portal, out stepped an egg-shaped man.

"I knew you couldn't ignore me forever Snively." Eggman said. "This world will soon be mine!"


	31. Rematch with Scourge

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

After the death of the Night Master, things began to quiet down a bit. Sure, the Dark Egg Legion was still kidnapping people to be Legionized, but we've managed to keep their attacks under control. We were relaxing at the dojo when Yang burst in the door holding a newspaper.

"Have you seen this ad?" He asked us.

"What is it?" Miley asked.

"'Wanted: New Legionnaires to defeat Mark the Hedgehog and his friends! Apply at the Eggdome!'"

"Why did they put that want ad in the paper? They're already kidnapping people for new recruits." Lee said.

"I dunno. But I'm going to apply and try to defeat Mark!"

"Why would you do that?" Yin asked. "He's your friend!"

We then noticed Yang's collar was gone.

"Yang, where's your collar?" I asked.

He already left for the Eggdome.

"Well, I've been looking for a little excitement." I said.

We started to follow him.

Later…

We were watching from the shadows to see Yang try to apply as a Dark Egg Legionnaire. So far, he was doing poorly. The only thing we saw him do was play music on a stick of butter. As the Legionnaires were discussing about possibly how to boot him out, Yang snuck behind them to a door that said "Off Limits! This Means You!" Yang opened the door and slipped inside.

"Now's our chance, guys! CHARGE!" We K.O.'d the Legionnaires and went inside the door. What we saw was a bunch of Legionnaires sprawled around the room beaten up. And in the back was a familiar-looking green hedgehog.

"Scourge?" We all said at him.

"Well, well White Stripes. We meet again."

"We'll beat you like always, Scourge!"

"Not this time!" Scourge said. "Suppression Squad, surround 'em!"

Suddenly, the evil twins of our friends and family surrounded us. The original members of the Squad were still present: Miles, Boomer, Alicia, and Patch. However I counted _six_ members. The new member was a dark pink rabbit with light green eyes.

"Scourge, an update on our progress. Most of the Legionnaires in this section have been disposed of." The rabbit said.

"Excellent, Kiko."

"Kiko?" Yin, Yang, Yuck, Miley, and Lee asked.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's an old friend and former enemy of ours." Yin said.

"She disappeared a couple of months ago."

"So why is she with Scourge?" Nakita asked.

"He probably got her the same way he got Fiona." I said.

"Hello? Bad guy here!" Scourge said trying to get our attention.

"Wait, you're evil?" Kiko asked.

"Duh, haven't you noticed the Squad's actions." Scourge said.

"No." Kiko started to develop tears in her eyes. "You mean you've been deceiving me this whole time."

"That's right, doll. You women are so easy to win over. Fiona didn't stand a chance against my charm either."

I scoffed at that.

Kiko then dropped to her knees and started to cry. The rabbits rushed over to her to comfort her. The rest of us faced the remaining Suppression Squad.

"I'll handle Scourge. The rest of you deal with the rest of the Squad!" I said. "CHARGE!" I launched a homing attack at Scourge. It hit him right in the lower part of his body.

"Why does everyone go for that spot?" He groaned as he clutched that area in pain. He fell to the floor. I turned around to see Nakita fighting Miles, Silver fighting Patch, Melody fighting Alicia, and Casey and Mikaela were double-teaming Boomer. I helped each of my friends K.O. each member of the Suppression Squad. We then rushed over to the rabbits.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly.

"She's feeling a little better now." Yin said.

"Say, Kiko." I said.

"Yes, um…"

"Mark. Mark the Hedgehog." I gave her a thumbs up.

"What is it, Mark?" Kiko asked me.

"How would you like to be part of our team?" I said.

"Yeah, we can always use another member!" Melody said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Kiko sounded more cheerful now.

"Alright! The Eggman Empire won't know what hit it now!" I said.

The twelve of us started to go back to the dojo.

**And now another sneak peek of Yin Yang Mark's Dojo of Horror:**

**Peach: Tails, what do we know about them?**

**Tails: We know they're extremely advanced technologically. Which suggests rightfully so, that they're peaceful. And I suspect they more to fear from us, than we from them.**

**Peppy: Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess Shroob is going to say a few words. Come on down, Your Highness!**

**Waluigi: Whoa.**

**Amy: That's a Shroob?**

**Cream: Ew, that's gross!**

**Mario: Oh, my God.**

**Peach: Yikes!**

**[Princess Shroob then incinerates the Congress of R.O.B.'s and Mr. Game & Watches]**

**Cranky Kong: They blew up Congress!**

**Wario: Hey, we all make mistakes Princess.**

**Tails: This could be a cultural misunderstanding.**

**Wario: Your Majesty, they have our planet surrounded with thousands of warships!**

**Peach: What do you think, Mario?**

**Mario: Kick the crap out of them.**

**Announcer: This October, Shroobs Attack!**

**Toad: Princess, we're going to get you to safety.**

**Mario: Shouldn't we go this way?**

**Toad: Sorry, Mario. There's a tour going through here.**

**Announcer: Princess Peach.**

**Peach: This is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I want the people to know that they still have two out of three branches of the government working for them, and that ain't bad.**

**Announcer: Mario.**

**Mario: I'm not going to have that thing in my house!**

**Shroob: Ack, ack!**

**Announcer: Princess Daisy.**

**Daisy: People say they're ugly, but I think they've come to show us the way.**

**Announcer: Miles "Tails" Prower.**

**Tails: Very curious.**

**Announcer: Pigma Dengar. Luigi. Cream the Rabbit. Slippy Toad. Wario.**

**Wario: Annihilate! Kill! Kill!**

**Announcer: Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic: She made the International Sign of the Doughnut.**

**Announcer: Waluigi.**

**Waluigi: Whoa!**

**Pigma: Hey, you're Toon Link, right?**

**Announcer: And yes. Toon Link.**

**Peach: Why can't we all just… get along?**

**Announcer: Yin Yang Mark's Dojo of Horror**


	32. The Cat and The Razor Madman

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl own Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

The rabbits and I were out for a walk in the city. As we were walking, I had this feeling that we were being followed. When we reached an empty part of the town, I sensed that something was about to attack us.

"Get down!" I said to the others. We ducked just as something heavy landed in front of us.

"So you're Mark the Hedgehog?" This thing said. That voice sounded really familiar. I looked up to see a big, oafish cat.

"Big?" I asked.

"No! Why do you think I'm dumbass?"

"Because you look like him?" Yin said.

"I am Smalls the Cat! And I am the second and most powerful of the Eggman Empire's Big Four!"

"What's the Big Four?" Miley asked.

"It's four of the most powerful members of the Eggman Empire. Scourge was the first one, but he was weak. He fell to you quickly. But I'm stronger. You're going to die at my hands."

Suddenly Yang leaped at Smalls and struck him with his sword beating him instantly!

"Whoa." Lee said.

"He's strong enough to beat someone like him?" Kiko said.

"Alright boss!" Yuck cheered.

"Boss?" We all asked him.

"Yang is super strong, so therefore he's my boss! And I'm his follower!"

"And now you're a DEAD follower!" A voice said. We looked up and saw Lightning Lynx watching the whole thing.

"Lightning? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here at the request of my master. The third member of the Big Four, Erazor Djinn!"

"Erazor Djinn?" I asked.

"Oh no! Mark, he's the most ruthless man in the Eggman Empire!" Kiko said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"While I was with Scourge, he told me about everyone else in the Empire. So I know all about the Grandmasters and the executive members."

"Enough!" Lightning then shot a beam at Yuck and Lee. It struck them and then they clutched their necks in pain. We rushed over to them and saw a weird symbol on their necks.

"What the heck is that thing?" Yin asked.

"That's Erazor's special Kill Seal. If it's not cured within several weeks, it will suck the life out of its victim."

"How do we cure it?"

"Since you would trying, I'll tell you. You need to defeat Erazor Djinn to get it off. Oh, your fox friend also has this seal on him."

"Nakita? You bastard!" I charged at him in anger. No one places a cursed mark on my friends! He suddenly vanished just as my fist reached his face.

"So we gotta fight Erazor Djinn, if we're going to cure Yuck, Lee, and Nakita." I said.

"But where is his base?" Miley asked.

"Worry about that later. First, back to the dojo!" I said.

Later…

At the dojo, we were discussing our battle plan against Erazor Djinn. Nakita revealed that Lightning also put a "Kill Seal" on him. Kiko also told us where Erazor Djinn's base was.

"So are we all ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Then let's do it to it!"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said. We were then teleported in front of a Japanese-style castle.

"This is Erazor's base?" I asked Kiko.

"Positive. Scourge kept saying he was based in a Japanese-style castle."

"Then let's get him!"

We rushed inside to the throne room. We opened the door and saw…

"Scourge!" It was Scourge alright, but Legionized! He also seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Mark…" He said weakly.

"It's been 100 years since we met!" I said shoving my foot into his chest.

"You just saw him yesterday!" Yin said.

_Third-Person POV_

"Erazor Djinn, you will pay for this!" Mark said.

"You talkin' to me?" A voice said in the shadows. Everyone turned around to see a bare-chested pink guy holding a huge razor. He looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

"That's Erazor Djinn?" Miley asked.

"He's scary!" Silver said in a scared tone.

"Really scary." Casey said in a trembling voice.

"I'm going to kill you Erazor Djinn!" Mark proclaimed. He then picked up Yang.

"That's what _this_ guy said!" He then threw Yang at the madman.

"DIE!" Erazor swung his razor at Yang. It apparently dealt massive damage to the poor guy as blood sprayed from his mouth. He fell to the floor still alive. (AN: In a battle like this, bleeding a lot of blood doesn't mean you're near death. It means you take damage.)

"Also _this _guy said that!" Mark then threw Silver at the awkwardly pink muscular guy.

"You too?" Erazor Djinn asked Silver.

"No! I made this soup for you!" Silver then put a bowl on a table that was now in front of Erazor Djinn. "Please try it, if it's good."

"EAT IT QUICKLY!" Silver then smack Erazor's face into the bowl.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erazor Djinn said. He then swung his razor at Silver. Blood then spewed from his mouth. He then hit one of the walls of the room. The walls then fell away to reveal the room was an arena.

"Look what you did to my castle. Now all of you die."

Suddenly bear traps and cannons sprung out of the floor.

"Come forth 'Desperado Colosseo!'"

"What is this?" Mark asked.

"It's a legendary combat method brought down from Ancient Rome." Nakita said.

"He knows what it is?" Yin asked.

"This is a death match fought in mid-air by being fired from cannons simultaneously." Nakita continued. "Those who don't land skillfully will be chewed up by those bear traps."

"Fine, then we accept" Mark said.

Erazor then leaped at Silver.

"You're first!" He said. "Super Fist of Bloody Evil: Pomegranate!" Erazor's razor sliced Silver in half. (AN: Don't worry. He's still alive.)

"Silver, use this tape to fix yourself!" Mark tossed some cellophane tape at Silver's upper half.

"Thanks, Mark!" He then threw the tape at Erazor which bounced harmlessly off his face. Mark then launched himself in a cannon to apparently help Silver. But as he reached the white hedgehog, he used Silver's head as a way to jump higher!

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" Mark's nose hairs struck Erazor Djinn sending him to the ground. Mark landed in front of him.

"Just two more times!" Erazor said. "If you make me mad two more times, I'll be filled with the power of anger and then I'll turn into my real self!" He then revealed a circle of lights on his chest. All but two were lit up.

_This is bad. We can't make him angry anymore!_ Mark thought.

"There, there Erazor. There's no need to get mad." Silver said patting him on the head. Another light on Erazor's chest lit up. Mark started to panic.

"I'm sorry! Please accept this peace offering! It's a bunch of unpopped popcorn kernels!" The last light lit up.

"His mad level just reached full!" Melody said.

"Oh no! He's turning into his real self!" Mark said. There was a bright flash of light and when it cleared in Erazor's place was a pink hedgehog.

"Mom?" Mark asked.


	33. The Legendary Joke Killer

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Last time on Yin Yang Mark, the heroes confronted the second and third members of the Eggman Empire's Big Four. During the battle with the third member, Erazor Djinn, Silver and Mark managed to get the madman's anger up to its maximum level. Erazor Djinn turned into his real form which was… Amy Rose?

"Can we please start the chapter?" Yang asked.

"Hello everyone!" Amy said.

"It could be a trick! Let's do the phone booth attack on her!" Silver said. He was back in one piece and now had a phone booth on his head.

"That sounded like a bad joke!" Amy yelled as she swung her Piko-Piko Hammer at the poor guy sending him flying.

"That's gotta hurt!" The girls and Nakita said.

"Her attack was so fast! Could she be a legendary Joke Killer?" Nakita asked.

"What's a Joke Killer?" Yin asked.

"Hey, I've heard about them." Lee said. "But I thought they were scary stories told to kids who told too many knock-knock jokes. According to legend, a Joke Killer destroys anyone who tells too many bad jokes."

"You mean…?"

"That's right, Yin. The joke writers of this story are in big trouble. But _we're_ in bigger trouble because we've gotta say them!"

"I will not let the tiniest joke out of my sight. It's my duty because I love Sonic!"

"I don't care if you're Mark's mother or a Joke Killer! You're going down! Yang-a-Rang!"

"That's a bamboo stalk!" Amy sent Yang flying with her hammer.

"It is?"

"You will all pay for this foolishness because I love Sonic!"

"This is bad! There might not be anything that can stop her from destroying us!" Miley said.

Mark then rushed to his mother.

"Mom! You have to stop this! You'll kill them!"

"I'm sorry, Mark. But they were telling too many bad jokes! I need to eliminate all bad joke tellers because I love Sonic!"

"Would you please stop saying that?"

"All right. I'll stop hurting your friends. Before we go, let me finish this crossword."

She pulled out a crossword puzzle and started to work on it.

"Let's see. It's a five-letter word starting with 'S' and relates to sound. What could it be?"

"SONIC! It's an easy question! Five letters starting with 'S!'" Yang shouted. "Know what? You're not serious!" He was then wearing some sort of floatation gear. He was whacked away again by her hammer.

Later…

Back at the dojo…

_Mark's POV_

Mom moved back into her apartment after we left Erazor's castle. I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing that madman for a long time. Mom told me that when she was kidnapped, the Night Master turned her into Erazor Djinn in order for her to obey him more easily. Casey and Mikaela seemed to be getting along well. As were Yang and Miley. I then walked over to Yin.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I dunno."

"Maybe we could got out?"

"That sounds fun."

"Alright!"

Suddenly a large TV screen smashed from the ceiling. It landed in front of us and switched itself on. The person in the view screen was a large brown mammoth.

"Greetings, Mark the Hedgehog. I've heard how you defeated my three acquaintances easily. I'm the last of the Big Four and the one who will be the end of you. See you soon."

The TV switched off and then flew out of the hole in the ceiling.

"Who was that?" Yang asked.

"That was Mammoth Mogul." Kiko said. "He's the last and strongest of the Big Four. He owns the Casino Night Zone. According to Scourge, it's the 'Sappiest Place on Earth.'"

"Then let's go get him!" I said.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Miley yawned. "We've had a long day today."

"Alright. Tomorrow."


	34. The Casino Night Zone

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

So we got an invitation from Mammoth Mogul, the last of the Eggman Empire's Big Four. According to Kiko, he's based at the Casino Night Zone which was somehow brought to this world. We began making preparations the next morning. Kiko again provided the location of the place. However she said there was only one way in. We had to take the train to get in. But when we got to the train station, there were only fourteen tickets left! Silver had to dragged on the back of the train by a rope. (AN: Poor Silver.)

While we were on our way to the Casino Night Zone, we heard a bang on the roof. Yang and I climbed up to see what was going on. We saw a green bird holding an air board.

"Jet? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sent here to stop you from defeating the boss! You can't beat me! I have the biggest collection of striped air boards in the world!"

"I gotta admit, that's a pretty intimidating striped air board but my friends aren't afraid of nothing!" I said.

Man, this guy was so annoying according to my dad! You know, come to think about it, all the green birds Dad has faced have been annoying: Bean, Jolt, Jet, and Storm. I've been ranting again, haven't I? I gotta get rid of this habit. Oh, crap. I'm doing it again.

"Enough talking! Die!" He leaped on his Extreme Gear and zoomed at us. I was ready. I launched Yang and Silver at the hawk which knocked him off and sent him hanging on a ledge. I then looked up. I saw neon lights flashing up ahead.

"We're here!" I said. I then noticed the train was heading for a building.

"Yang! Silver! Duck!" We ducked just in time as the train smashed through a space exhibit. The four of us were sent flying through the other side of the building and into the Casino Night Zone. I then saw Jet lying down and rushed to him.

"You're better than me." He groaned. "I give you my… sash."

He then held out a sash he was holding on to.

"Wit, he went through all that, and all he got was a lousy sash?" Miley said appearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly everyone else got out of the train and walked next to us.

"We're here." I said.

"Where should we go?" Nakita asked.

Yang then looked at the map. "This is a picture of a leg of mutton."

"I hate lamb!" I said before I punched the sign into the air.

"So where should we start?" Silver asked before the sign hit the back of his head.

"Let's go to this ride!" I said as Yang, Silver, and I ran to a random building.

"Guys, that's just a bathroom!" Yin yelled at us.

Inside the building…

_Third-Person POV_

The three were watching a goldfish-shaped man make different formations of beads. The three just looked at him with bored looks.

Meanwhile…

Mammoth Mogul was observing the profits his Casino Night Zone had made.

"One attraction is really losing money." He muttered. "I must take care of this right away."

Back with our heroes…

_They've been in that bathroom a long time. Pretty soon they'll run out of toilet paper._ Miley thought to herself.

Suddenly the building exploded!

"Oh no! Mammoth Mogul did that!" Kiko said.

They then noticed Mark was holding Yang with his arms. Yang seemed pretty beat up.

"What's wrong with him?" Miley asked Mark.

"The blast made him sick." Mark then knocked an egg on Yang's forehead. He opened it and then screamed.

"His temperature's so high, he hard-boiled this egg! Now I have to eat French toast for breakfast!"

"But I don't speak French toast!" Yang said apparently feeling better.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Yin asked.

"It's Mammoth Mogul!" Kiko said. "He's the kind of the person that would blow up an attraction that's losing money! He doesn't even care if people are still inside the thing!"

"How insane!" Miley said.

"That guy's got issues." Lee said.

"Mammoth Mogul! You'll pay for this!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Yang said who was under Mark's foot.

"Oh, sorry."

"Alright, Mammoth Mogul! Here we come! We're going to mess you up!" Mark, Yang, and Silver said while charging into another building.

"What are we going to do about lunch?" Melody asked. The building then blew up as well. The trio crawled out of the wreckage. They started to crawl to yet another building. The sign on it read "Little Kid World." (AN: For all you Bo-bobo fans out there, this should seem familiar.) The rest of the heroes followed them inside.

"I saw them go in here." Miley said.

"Check out all these kids." Lee said.

"Mark?" Yin called out.

Suddenly the eleven heroes shrunk down to kid size.

"What just happened?" Miley said in a slightly higher pitched voice she hadn't heard ever since she was six. "My body got a whole lot smaller!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kiko said who was also six. "Everyone turns into a kid in this place! This is a really popular attraction where everyone can turn into a kid and have fun!"

"Then Mark and the other shrank?" Yin asked.

Kiko nodded.

"Those guys are little kids now? This I really gotta see!" Lee said.

"Look! It's Six-Year Old Yang!" Miley pointed at Yang wearing a trench coat with a Tommy gun.

"Why is he a gangster?" Nakita asked. Yang then fired the ammunition at Nakita.

"What are you shooting at me?" He then held up…

"Hard candies?"

"I just want to make friends."

"Then stop shooting people."

"It's Mark!" Yin said.

"My pants used to be longer." A younger Mark said.

"He used to be a samurai?" Lee asked. Indeed, Mark was dressed as a samurai.

"Hey, there's Silver." Casey said. The white hedgehog was looking at himself with a mirror.

"He's in love with himself?"

Nakita then noticed Shadow was the only one in the group who didn't regress.

"Shadow, why aren't you six?"

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I never age. So therefore I was never a kid."

"Okay. You know it would be bad if one of our enemies showed up."

Suddenly a burly albatross appeared in front of them.

"You got that right!" He said in a moronic way.

"He's here!" Lee shouted.

"You mean me?" The albatross said.

"Run! The big, stupid albatross is our worst nightmare!" Yin said.

"I'm not your enemy! Why do you think that?"

"It says so on your stupid goggles." Mark said.

The albatross pulled out a mirror which had the word "Enemy" on them.

"So you figured me out, huh? I'm one of Mogul's top assassins Storm. I know I can beat you because you're just a kid!"

"Why you…" Nakita summoned his hammer which then disappeared.

"That won't work. You can't use your abilities as a kid!" Storm then sent Nakita flying toward a wall. Melody rushed over to help him.

"How do you plan to defeat me if you can't use your Super Fist."

"I can still use Fist of the Nose Hair!"

"Huh?"

"Fist of the Nose Hair!" Mark then produced two brushes from his nose. He used them to paint slashes on Storm's body.

"Also we can still use out Woo-Foo abilities even as six-year olds!" Yin said as she shot some energy rays at Storm.

"I'm up next!" Miley said as she pulled out a bazooka. "Milshot!" She shot an energy beam at Storm dealing massive damage.

"Miley! Co-op attack!" Mark said. Mark then leaped into Miley's bazooka.

"Cooperation Attack: Hajike Shot!" Mark and Miley said at the same time. Mark was shot out of the bazooka at a blinding speed that struck Storm in the chest dealing a one-hit K.O. to him.

"We did it!" Yin cheered.

Meanwhile…

In Mammoth Mogul's office, Jet was reporting his failure to defeat Mark.

"You've failed me for the last time, bird."

Suddenly a bunch of dollar bills started to cover Jet as he was screaming. When the bills cleared away, all that was left was a coin.


	35. The Three Hell Killers

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

"We're back to our rightful ages!" Miley said.

"It's that guy's fault we couldn't play!" Yang whined.

"Kiko! Tell me where Mammoth Mogul is!" Mark said.

"Alright. Mammoth Mogul is always found inside his office. It's on the top floor of the tallest casino here." Kiko said.

While she was saying this, Mark, Yang, and Silver were just dancing apparently ignoring her.

"They're not listening!" Nakita said.

"But we can't let our guard down." Kiko continued. "Mogul has three professional assassins called the Hell Killers. They're stationed at different attractions waiting for anyone who dares to oppose their master."

"Then let's take 'em out!" Mark said.

Later…

Mark, Silver, and Yin set off on their own to find the Hell Killers Kiko talked about. They eventually found themselves at what appeared to be a recreation of the Battle Bird Armada's training ground.

"So we meet again, Mark the Hedgehog." A voice said from above.

The three looked up and saw a blue hawk swooping down on them. They ducked just in time to avoid the attack.

"Predator Hawk?" Mark asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm one of Mogul's three Hell Killers. After you left the Destructix, Mogul came to us and offered some of us the job."

"You were part of the Destructix?" Silver asked.

"Temporarily." Mark said. "I had to side with them to break out of Zone Jail. I traveled with them for a while until I got back to Mobius. Fiona also went with me when I returned home."

"Now die!" Predator Hawk then swooped at the three. Mark and Yin managed to avoid him. Silver wasn't so lucky.

"Why does the author always have me get hurt badly?" He screamed as he was sent to a wall.

"Because you're the Jelly Jiggler of this story." Mark said.

Predator Hawk the swooped at the two again. Mark and Yin dodged it again, but this time Yin's arm got cut. She fell to floor grasping it in pain.

"You dick!" Mark screamed. "That's my girlfriend you just hurt!"

Suddenly Mark's hands sprouted claws and his body size increased. He grew sharp fangs and his fur got darker.

"How is he a Werehog?" Yin asked herself. "There's no full moon, and it's not even night!"

Mark then leaped at the unsuspecting bird of prey. He stretched his arm at the hawk, dealing massive damage. Yin then got back on her feet.

"Yin-Cinerate!" She sent a red beam at Predator Hawk, charring him instantly and knocking him out.

Mark then returned to normal with his clothes torn.

"Are you okay, Yin?" He asked.

"What was that?"

"That's my Werehog form. Normally it can only come out when there's a full moon. But it can also come out when someone close to me is badly hurt or near death."

"I'm a close person to you?"

"Of course. You're one of the most important people in my life."

Yin then hugged Mark in joy and started to kiss him.

"Guys?" Silver said in a pained voice. "A little help here?"

"Fine." The two stopped being romantic and helped Silver get out of the wall.

Meanwhile…

Yang, Nakita, and Lee were at the Wonder Tweens Go show. Yang was super excited to watch the show. Suddenly a muscular gorilla landed on the stage.

"Who're you?" Lee asked.

"I'm Sergeant Simian. I'm one of the three Hell Killers employed by Mammoth Mogul."

"You're one of the Hell Killers?" Nakita asked.

"Correct. Now I must stop you from reaching Mogul." Simian then threw a grenade at the three. Nakita and Lee were caught in the blast, but Yang dodged it and landed in front of the ape.

"I don't think so." Yang said. "You're now going to see the power of this story's main character!"

"'Main character?'" Lee asked.

"But that's Mark!" Nakita said.

"Paws of Pain!" Yang's fists enlarged dealing a major blow to the sergeant.

"What? He managed to attack me that quick? Who or what is he?" Simian asked himself.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Yang said who was now looming over the gorilla.

"How can someone like you be a nightmare?" Simian asked his opponent.

"I just am, okay!" Yang said, getting angry all of a sudden. He then dealt the final blow with his Bamboo Sword.

Later…

Everyone got back together after the simultaneous defeats of Predator Hawk and Sergeant Simian.

"So who's the last Hell Killer?" Miley asked.

"That would be us." A dorky robotic voice said.

The heroes turned around to see a short, silver robot, a tall lanky gold robot, and some weird black pointy eared creature.

"Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mark. It's us! We're the last of Mammoth Mogul's Hell Killers!" Decoe said.

"Wait." Lee said. "Kiko, you said there were three Hell Killers. Doesn't three of them means there are six?"

"Well, they count as one person." Kiko explained.

"That doesn't make sense!" Yin said.

"Nothing makes sense in something like Bo-bobo." Mark said.

"Now you will feel the wrath of the most powerful of the Hell Killers!" Bocoe said.

"I don't think so!" Mark said. "Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hedgehog Roulette!"

Suddenly a huge roulette wheel appeared above everyone. And in the center was Mark the Hedgehog himself.

"What's this move?" Decoe asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him do this one before!" Bocoe said.

"This Hedgehog Roulette is entirely a judgment by luck! I can't even predict what'll happen!"

"Then this attack is just pointless!" Miley said.

Suddenly the faces of Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Yang, and Silver appeared on the wheel. Silver's face appeared on _two_ spaces unlike everyone else who just had one space.

"Now let's spin the wheel!" Mark said as his body spun around on the roulette wheel. The pointer stopped at Decoe's face.

"Here's our first contestant!" Yang said.

"Let's see what your prize is!" Silver said as a slot started to spin. It stopped at "Meteorites will hit all contestants!"

"What?" Yang and Silver said.

Suddenly, meteorites rained from the sky and hit both the enemies and Yang and Silver. Silver was hit twice due to two of him being up on the Roulette. Decoe was knocked out when the attack finished.

"Now our second spin!" Mark said as his body spun around again. It then stopped at Yang's picture, but the spinner now had _two_ hands! It now pointed at both Yang and Bocoe.

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Bokkun whined. "It's almost as unfair as not letting me talk much in this chapter!"

Just then Mark now had three arms! The third arm pointed at Bokkun's picture.

"Oh, come on!"

"And the prize for our three lucky winners are… 1000 bees!"

Suddenly a bunch of swarming insects flew around the unfortunate four victims of the attack. For some reason the bees were able to sting Bocoe just as badly as the other three. Eventually Bokkun fainted from all the stinging. Bocoe was near defeat.

"And now our final spin!" Mark's body spun around one last time. The three hands pointed at the remaining three faces.

"And the prize is… Graduation!"

"That doesn't sound so bad." Bocoe said.

"Nose Hair Strike!" Mark charged through Bocoe sending him into Decoe and Bokkun. The impact sent the two robots flying into pieces.

"Now that's all the Hell Killers" Mark said. "Let's go get Mammoth Mogul!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.


	36. The Battle Against Mammoth Mogul!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

The heroes stood in front of the huge doors of Mammoth Mogul's office.

"This is Mammoth Mogul's office where it will all end." Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

"Let's go get him!" Yang said.

"You wanna beat Mammoth Mogul?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" Yang and Silver said.

"Then you gotta prove it to me!" Mark said. He was now in the middle of a boxing ring!

"With pleasure!" Yang and Silver said.

"Bring down Mammoth Mogul!" Yang smashed a block on Mark's head apparently doing massive damage.

"Don't hit Mark!" Yin said.

"Bring down Mammoth Mogul!" Silver smashed a big mallet onto Yang's head.

"Bring down Mammoth Mogul!" Mark said while twisting Silver's body.

The rest of the team just looked at the scene with blank looks.

The three then started to fight each other.

"You guys have gotta stop this!" Miley said.

"Why are you guys fighting each other?" Lee said.

"Don't worry." Shadow said. "This is kind of a ritualistic way for them to prepare themselves for the final battle."

"I didn't realize that." Mikaela said.

Just then, the three were all wrapped in bandages almost covering their entire bodies.

"I'm ready when you are." Mark said weakly.

"You mean ready for physical therapy?" Melody asked.

"Let's go!" Mark was back at full health now. The heroes charged through the office doors to find themselves surrounded by hundreds of dollar bills.

"Where did all this money come from?" Miley asked.

The doors then closed behind them.

"We're locked in!" Yin said.

Someone evilly chuckled behind them. The heroes turned around to see Mammoth Mogul himself sitting behind his desk.

"Welcome to my office, Mark the Hedgehog. It's so expensive here, it will cost you your lives!"

"Be careful!" Kiko said. "All the millions of dollars that are flying around are filled with Mogul's will. Whatever you do, Mark, don't touch it."

Mark and Yang were furiously trying to grab as much money as possible.

"What did I just tell you guys?" Kiko said with the same face the other heroes have whenever the trio does something idiotic. "I said don't touch his money!"

Kiko then went over to Yang who was till trying to collect the money.

"Wait, just two seconds ago you said that all you wanted to do was bring down Mogul!"

"Mammoth Mogul! I'm going to be the one to annihilate you!" Mark's voice said.

"Alright Mark!" Kiko said before she saw Mark was still trying to grab the money.

"I'm busy! Give me a couple of minutes! I'll be right with ya!"

"What're you doing?" Kiko asked.

She then saw Silver apparently taking a nap in the pile of money.

"I must be dreaming!" He said.

"Wakey, wakey!" Kiko said.

She then went back to Yang and started to pull the money away from him.

"I told you 'stop!' It's dangerous! Give me that! It's for your own good!"

Suddenly huge dollar bills surrounded the two. Yang managed to leap out just in time. Kiko wasn't so lucky. She started to scream in agony as the bills covered her. When the bills cleared, all what was left was a single coin.

Everyone just looked at the scene with horror.

Mark then faced Mogul with his aura glowing.

"Mammoth Mogul! You fiend!"

"He changed a person into a coin!" Shadow said. "That's a powerful attack!"

"We have to fight this! Our lives depend on it!" Mark said. "We have to lose this money first!"

"But how?" Yang asked. "How are we going to pull that off?"

Mark then grabbed Yang by the legs and started to spin him around.

"Hedgehog Typhoon!" The cyclone then started to blow away the money.

"This just might work!" Miley said. She then noticed that the money was sticking onto Silver and Casey.

Mark then threw Yang into a pillar. "You're too heavy!" He then realized something. "Wait, the money's made out of paper! So all we have to do is feed it to a very hungry goat and everything will be just fine!"

Mark then got into his pose. "Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Summon A Goat!"

There was a flash of light and then Mark was on the back of a giraffe!

"That's not exactly a goat!" Yin said.

The giraffe then sat down at a table with a single dollar bill on a plate.

"Eat as much as you like!" Mark said.

"You got any ketchup?" The giraffe asked.

"You're gonna eat that?" Mikaela asked.

"You see, when I was just a little goat we couldn't afford to eat anything expensive as 1000 dollar bills." The giraffe said.

"Except that you're a giraffe." Melody said.

Suddenly a bunch of coins shot themselves at Mark and Yang.

"So it's coins next? Are you ready, Yang?" Mark said.

"Yeah!" The two charged at the coins. The coins zoomed past the giraffe who was till munching on that one 100 dollar bill. Mark grabbed one coin.

"Ha! I got it! That means there's only one thing to do here!" He then inserted the coin into Yang's head which conveniently had a coin slot. Yang's eyes started to spin like a slot machine. It then stopped at a picture depicting an elderly Yin.

"Jackpot!" Yang said.

'That's me?" Yin said in disgust.

A bunch of the pictures of elderly Yin rained out of Yang's mouth as coins.

"I thought only Presidents were on coins!" Mikaela said.

Mark then picked up one of the coins that released an energy field that vaporized the bills surrounding him.

"If we're going to return Kiko back to normal, we have to defeat Mogul!" Nakita said.

"But how do we do that?" Yang asked.

"Where's Mark?" Yin asked. Everyone looked around to see Mark had vanished!

"Mark? Where are you?" Yin cried out.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hedgehog Gondola Tour!" Mark was then riding a suspended gondola that was somehow moving along without wires. The vehicle then dropped on Mogul's head.

"You're finished, Mammoth Mogul! Turn Kiko back now!" Mark said.

"Impressive. You managed to survive my money attack. Fine, I'll fight you Fist-to-Fist." Mogul stepped out of his chair and prepared to fight Mark.

And unfortunately, that's all we got for this chapter. See you next time, readers.


	37. Board Game Time!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Mark and Mogul stood in front of each other preparing to fight.

"Mogul, I will defeat you and return Kiko to normal!" Mark said.

"I've judged your values. You're all worthless!" Mogul said.

"I'll show you worthless!" Mark said.

"Behold my Super Fist of Gorgeousness!" Mogul proclaimed.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

"You want to know?" Mogul asked.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Mark said. He was now dressed like a dog.

"Fine. My Fist of-" Before he could start talking, Mark thrust his fist into Mogul's chest.

"Interesting." Mogul said. "But now it ends! Assemble money!"

All the dollar bills in the room began to assemble into a huge floating pile.

"Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Golden Phoenix!" The pile turned itself into a giant, golden bird that prepared to charge at Mark, Yang, and Silver.

Mark then threw Silver at the phoenix's beak. The bird began to chew him up.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"I'm drowning!" Silver said. "I'm drowning in the money!"

"He said a skillful saying now!" Mark said.

"This isn't the situation for that!" Lee said.

"If he's using a golden phoenix, then I'll use one too!" Mark said. The Booger Brigade dropped out of his nostrils and began to assemble.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Golden Phoenix!" This phoenix was four boogers on a miniature skateboard with three waving fans and the fourth one holding a fake bird head.

"I'm discouraged!" Melody said.

"Come on, phoenix! Attack!" Mark said. And then he punched Mogul in the face.

Meanwhile Yang was admiring Mogul's suit. He was responded by being thrust into a wall.

"Enough! This'll be over when you all suffer the same fate as that girl!" Mogul said. He then turned to Silver. "Starting with you!"

"Why is it always me first?" Silver asked. Mogul's dollar bills began to cover the poor guy. Silver screamed in agony as the money covered him completely. When they cleared, the coin that was left dropped to the floor.

"Silver!" Mark said rushing over to the coin. When he looked on it, he saw Silver's face smiling and giving the thumbs up.

"He's turned into a Lucky Coin!" Mark said.

"How is that even a coin?" Mikaela asked.

Yang then picked up the coin and brought it to Mark who was now behind a shop counter.

"Mister, what can I buy with this Lucky Coin?" Yang asked.

"You can buy all these!" Mark pointed to a section of the store that all had Silver's face doing the exact same pose on the coin.

"But you don't need any of those!" Yin said.

"I'll buy this!" Yang held up an ordinary ballpoint pen with Silver's pose on it.

"You're next, Mark!" Mogul said. The dollar bills shot themselves at Mark next. He started to scream in agony. When they cleared, a Coin from the Mario series dropped to the floor.

"Wrong game series!" Nakita said.

Suddenly evil spirits poured out of the coin. They began to fly at Mogul, but he simply swatted them away.

"Looks like it didn't work on us!" Mark said. Both him and Silver were now back to normal.

"Impossible! How are you back to normal?" Mogul asked. He was just as confused as the rest of the heroes.

"We're Hajikelists! Nothing is impossible for us!" Mark said.

"Alright. Then let's put that to the test." Before Mogul could do anything, he was run over by a pizza delivery vehicle driven by Yang.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yang said.

"Get out of my sight." Mogul said, kicking Yang away. Mogul then summoned some coins.

"Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Coin Knight!" The coins turned into armored knights that charged at the three heroes.

"Kill them, Coin Knights!" Mogul ordered.

"Watch out, Mark!" Yin said. She closed her eyes to avoid the possibility of Mark getting killed. When she opened her eyes, she saw the trio drinking tea with the Coin Knights.

"You wanna join us, Yin?" Mark asked.

"Why are you drinking tea at a time like this?" She asked.

Mark then looked at his watch. "Well, tea time's over." He then tossed the Coin Knights into a pool of water that suddenly appeared.

"You're stronger than I thought. But this attack will be the end of you. Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Precious Jewel Projectiles!" A bunch of precious gemstones started to rain on Mark, Yang, and Silver.

"What do we do?" Silver asked as the jewels began to strike them. There was flash of light, and when it cleared Mark, Yang, and Silver were dressed as rich ladies!

"Okay, what's the point of all this?" Miley asked.

Mark then punched Mogul in the face again. The three were back in their normal outfits and genders.

_They've taken over three of my attacks._ Mogul thought. _They're better than I thought._

"Will you please stop saying that?" Nakita said.

"I am impressed with your attempts to resist so far, but it ends now! Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Your Money or Your Life!"

Everyone was then transported to an enormous game board.

"Where are we?" Casey asked.

"This is the board game I created!" Mogul said, appearing on a throne overlooking the board. "If you can't reach the goal, you'll never leave this world. So let's roll the die."

"Fine! We'll face this game you created and turn Kiko back to normal!" Mark said. "Let's roll the die!" He then picked up a rhinoceros.

"That's a rhino!" Mikaela said.

"Here we go!" Mark tossed the rhino, er… die at Yang and Silver. It rolled until it stopped and the feet revealed six dots.

"So we move six spaces!" Mark said. The heroes moved ahead to a space that said "Three-Hundred Thousand."

"You've stopped at the Three-Hundred Thousand Space." Mogul said. "First, I'll materialize your souls."

Lights then flew out of the heroes and stopped before Mogul's throne. They materialized as the heroes' faces. Well, in Mark's case it was a piece of toast with the top in the shape of Mark's quills.

"First, I'll add Three-Hundred Thousand Mobiums to the girls' soul." Money flew out of Mogul's hand and into each of the girls' souls. The real heroines then collapsed in pain. Their boyfriends then rushed over to them. They then saw that part of their arms had become pure diamond.

"As my money goes into your souls, it shaves away part of your spirit, turning you into diamond." Mogul explained. "You'll die if your whole body turns to diamond. So you better have luck on your side."

"Alright!" Mark threw the rhino on Yang and Silver again. It rolled until it stopped and it opened its legs to reveal a message written on its stomach. It said, "Move a Reasonable Amount of Spaces!"

"That's imprecise!" Lee said.

"We move 600 spaces!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Yang and Silver cheered. The heroes landed on a space that said "Five Billion."

"What? That's unfair!" Yang complained. Mogul sent five billion Mobiums into Mark's soul. Instead of diamonds sprouting, it was tire treads for some reason.

"Ha! That wasn't so bad! Now it's our turn again!" Mark said. He then flung an elephant this time!

"What happened to the rhino?" Yang asked. Mark tossed the elephant on Yang and Silver again. Mark then held up a regular die. "One." He said.

"So what was the elephant for?" Yang asked.

"Move one space without complaining!" Mark kicked Yang into a pond. Silver meanwhile landed on a space that said "Bonus Space." Mogul appeared before Silver.

"For those who land on the Bonus Space, I congratulate you. You receive a special prize from me." Mogul said.

"Ooh, what is it?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Death." Mogul then looked all scary.

"But…?" Silver never got to finish due to the money raining down on him.

"Now's our chance!" Mark said as he and Yang charged at Mogul. "He's on our level!"

The two punched Mogul's back, but there was no effect.

"It's useless. You can't attack the Game Master."

Suddenly a bunch of bills flew out of Mark and Yang's souls.

"Now the attacker will have to pay six million Mobiums."

"We've turned to diamond!" Mark cried out. In reality, Mark and Yang turned into skeletons! One second later, they had flesh again and had diamond covering them.

"How are we going to get out of here, if Mogul's making all the rules?" Yin asked.

"We need to get to Mogul and stop this." Shadow said.

"But how?" Lee asked. "He's up there, and none of us can jump that high."

"Where's Yang?" Miley said.

Everyone then saw Yang right next to Mogul.

"How did he get there?" Mikaela said.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Nose Hair Bridge!" Mark's two nose hairs formed a bridge to the goal. Yang and Silver were able to cross the "bridge" to goal which had a sign that read "Continue to Part 2."

"What?" Melody asked. "That's cruel!"

"Since you've started, your only option is to turn into diamond." Mogul said. "So, what will you do?"

"I've had enough of this!" Mark said. "I'll find the goal no matter what!"

"There is no goal in this game!" Mogul said.

"I still have my trump card!" Mark said.

"Then let's see it!"

Mark's quills opened up to reveal Yugi Mutou from Yu-Gi-Oh! drawing Slifer the Sky Dragon card. (AN: In the original Bo-bobo manga, this actually happened. It had to be replaced in the anime due to copyright issues.) A swirling vortex appeared to reveal the giant red dragon. It shot a devastating beam at Mogul which damage him and destroyed the game board world.

"Since you tortured us with your board game, I'll torture you with one of my own!" Mark said. "Super Fist of the Future nose Hair: Your Money or Your Wife!"

Suddenly Yang landed on the back of Mogul's head.

"What's going on here?"

"You'll be stuck with a dummy on your head until you clear the game." Mark explained. "So let's begin!" Mark was then driving a bulldozer, which ran Mogul over. They landed on a space that said "Service Stage."

"What kind of service?" Mogul asked.

"This one!" A voice said from above. Serviceman from the original Bo-bobo series appeared on Mogul's head. Mogul and Yang were then exposed to Serviceman's private parts. Yang then collapsed in shock.

"Now I'm destroying this board game world!" Mark said. He flipped the board over squashing Mogul under the game's box.

"You're finished now Mogul!" Mark said.

"I'm not done yet." Mogul suddenly summoned his Chaos Emerald and began to glow. The heroes then saw Mogul dressed in an ancient warrior's outfit.

"Now we're talking!" Mark said.


	38. Moguls' Defeat and the Werepack

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

**SEGA owns Sonic and related titles.**

**Disney owns Yin Yang Yo.**

**Cartoon Network owns The Amazing World of Gumball. (Yes, Gumball is going to play a major role in the story from now on.)**

_Third-Person POV_

"Money is the most important thing in life!" Mammoth Mogul proclaimed in his Super form. "I am Master Mogul! I cannot be defeated!"

"Mogul, I'll show what beats money!" Mark said. "It's ordinary life! Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: 7 Nosehair Days!"

Suddenly Mark and Master Mogul were teleported a room with a bunch of alarm clocks.

"First is Monday! 'Clear Morning!'" All the clocks suddenly began to ring which caused such a cacophony, Mogul had to cover his ears.

"There's too many to wake up to!" Miley said.

Silver, who was wearing an apron, then kicked Mogul in the back.

"Mother's kindly here! It's morning!"

Suddenly Yang smashed through a window dressed as a dog.

"And now it's time for canned crab, everybody!" Mark said. Mark, Yang, and Silver started to eat canned crab while Mogul just watched confused.

"What is going on here?" Lee asked.

"Next on Tuesday is Barracading!" Mark said. He and Silver were locked up in a hose as several Marks dressed as police officers waited outside.

Suddenly Yang smashed through the floor dressed as a dog again.

"Accustomed Canned Crab Time!" Mark said.

"It's accustomed now?" Nakita said.

"I'M SICK OF CRAB!" Mark kicked Mogul in the back.

"And now Wednesday! It's combat!" Mark said. Suddenly Mogul was teleported to a battlefield where a bunch of samurai Marks were fighting each other.

"We got back the stolen DVD!" One of the Marks said.

"That's just out of place!" Mikaela said.

Suddenly Silver woke up and the scene vanished.

"Wait, it was only a dream?" Melody asked.

"And now on to Thursday!" Mark said.

A bunch of words appeared in the sky.

"It's just sentences?" Miley said.

Mark then kicked Silver into Mogul's body.

"And now it's Friday!" Mark said. "A squirrel in chocolate pie!"

"That has no meaning!" Nakita said.

Mark then kicked Mogul in the back of the head. More blood sprayed from the pachyderm's mouth.

"Now it's Saturday! The Great Yokai War!"

Mark, Yang, and Silver looked like demons and were attacking Mogul. Suddenly other demons started to attack the three. The trio did several RPG style attacks killing the demons.

"And finally it's Sunday!" Mark said. "Sunday is 'Smuggling into the Country of Alice!'"

The four were then teleported to Wonderland. Suddenly, all the characters from the previous days of the attack followed Mark, Yang, and Silver.

"Mogul, how was that? Ordinary life isn't so bad, huh?" Mark said.

"But that wasn't ordinary life at all!" Lee said.

"Money is the most important thing in the world!" Mogul charged at Mark again.

"You still don't get it." Mark and the rest of the characters of the attack rushed at Mogul and rose into the air.

"Within ordinary life, every event that has happened is my power! Precious experiences and encounters are what money can't buy!" Mark said.

"This power…" Mogul said. "It's more powerful than any of my attacks… What is the strongest thing in the world…?"

"That's already decided!" Mark slammed Mogul into the floor. "It's MONEY!"

"WHAT?" The heroes said on the sidelines. Mogul then returned to normal and became unconscious.

_Mark's POV_

"We defeated Mammoth Mogul!" Yang cheered.

Miley then noticed Kiko was back to normal. Everyone ran over to hug her. I then noticed a male aqua/turquoise cat was looking around confused.

"W-Where am I?" He asked.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked the cat.

"I-I think so."

"That's good. I'm Mark the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

"Gumball Watterson, s-sir." He said nervously. Poor guy. He must've been a coin for a long time.

"How'd you end up here?" I asked.

"One day, I was minding my own business. And then I was blinded by this flash of light, and I was in this mammoth guy's office. I was then surrounded by money and then the bills started to cover me and… and…" He then collapsed in fear. Turning into a coin must've traumatized him. I picked him up bridal syle, and carried him over to the rest of the gang.

"Who's that?" Yin asked.

"He says his name is Gumball. I think he comes from another Zone." I said.

"We better get him back to the dojo quickly then." Nakita said.

Later…

Gumball seemed to be coming to a couple of hours later.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in our dojo." Yin said.

"Mark, you live in a dojo?" Gumball asked.

"Technically yes.' I said. "I'm like you. I come from another dimension."

"So this is another dimension?" Gumball asked.

"Yep."

"I wanna go home!" Gumball started to cry. I comforted him.

"It's okay. We're gonna do all in our power to get you back home safe and sound, Gumball." I said. Gumball stopped crying and looked at me.

"Really?"

"You have my word of honor." I said. "First, let's think of a place for you to stay."

"He can stay with us." Melody said. "We have an extra bedroom."

"Then it all works out." I said.

Gumball then left with Nakita and Melody. I couldn't help but think about Nakita and Melody's growing relationship.

"Mark?" Yin said. I saw her at the window.

"What is it?" I said coming over to her.

"Look." She said pointing at the sky. A full moon was beginning to form.

"Oh no. There wasn't supposed to be another full moon this year." I said quietly. "Yin, we have to go now."

"Alright." We started to head out the door.

"Wait." I went upstairs. I went to my room and saw Silver. "Silver, we have to go."

"Why?"

"It's a full moon tonight."

"What? There isn't supposed to be another one this year!"

"Well, there is. Come on!"

Silver followed me downstairs.

"Mark, why is Silver coming with us?" Yin asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to go."

We then left the dojo and started to run for the forest.

"Now I'll tell you why Silver is coming with us. He's also a Werehog."

"What?"

"Mark and I received the curse at the same time. So did another friend of ours."

"Who?" Yin asked.

"Blaze." I said. "She was already Silver's girlfriend when they were bitten. She then became his mate." (AN: Yes, I'm a SilverxBlaze fan)

We reached a secluded spot in the forest. We then started to wait for the sun to go down and our transformations to start.

Meanwhile…

_Miley's POV_

Finally, I get to narrate in the story! Mark, Yin, and Silver left the dojo rather strangely. They just left with out saying good-bye and they seemed to be in a hurry. I heard footsteps outside in the backyard. Yang and I went out to see the three running into the forest.

"Isn't that Mark, Yin, and Silver?" Yang asked me.

"It is! Why are they running into the forest?" I said.

"I dunno. Why don't we go ask them?" Yang said.

"Alright. Let's go." We followed the three into the forest.

Later…

We lost track of the three just as the sun went down. We then heard howling nearby. We rushed to the source of the noise and saw a green Werehog, a pink Were-Rabbit, and a white Werehog sleeping peacefully. The green Werehog was cuddling up next to the Were-Rabbit, while the white Werehog was sleeping alone.

"What are those things?" Yang whispered.

"Quiet. They'll hear you." I looked more closely at the three.

"Yang, I think that's Mark, Yin, and Silver."

"What? They're monsters?" Yang said.

"Sh! I think we should leave them alone."

We started to leave, but then I heard Yang step on a twig. We then heard growling behind us. We turned around and saw the three Werebeasts looking at us.

"Uh, hi?" Yang said nervously.

The green Werehog and Were-rabbit then pounced me and Yang respectively. I could feel the Werehog's fangs sinking into my skin. I screamed out in pain. The last I heard was Yang screaming and then everything went black.

The next morning…

_Mark's POV_

I woke up cuddling next to Yin in the forest.

"Good morning, Yin." I said.

She yawned." Good morning, love." She said sleepily.

Did she just call me love? Should I tell her she said that? Yin then opned her eyes to face mine.

"You just called me 'love' right now." I said.

"I did? I must've been half-asleep."

We then heard moaning behind us. We turned around and saw Yang and Miley unconscious. We rushed over to them and examined them. We saw bite marks on their arms.

"Uh-oh." I said to Yin.

"What?"

"You do remember how you became a Were-rabbi, right?"

"Yeah. You bit me."

"Well, Yang and Miley have bite marks as well."

"That's not good."

Yin then noticed we were naked again.

"Mark, we have to find some clothes! We can't appear naked in front of Miley and Yang!"

"You're right. I know." I pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper from nowhere. I wrote something on the paper, folded it up, and put in Miley's hand. Silver, Yin, and I then slipped into the forest.

_Miley's POV_

I woke up to hear birds chirping. I then heard Yang snoring next to me.

"Yang, wake up!"

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I think we're in the forest."

"Miley, what's that in your hand?" I noticed there was a folded piece of paper in my hand. I opened it to reveal a letter. It read:

_Dear Miley and Yang,_

_If you are reading this, then you are awake and probably confused. Just follow my instructions, and you'll understand everything. To the north, there's a cave. Go there immediately and wait until nightfall. When night comes, everything will be clear._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

"'A friend?'" Yang asked.

"Well, it says that we'll understand everything at nightfall. So let's go!" We started to head north.

Meanwhile…

_Marks' POV_

We saw Miley and Yang leaving to head to the cave I saw during one of my explorations of the forest during the day. Yin was holding on to me. I had to say, this feeling I felt, with our naked bodies close to each other, felt good. Yin had been close to me before, but this felt better.

"Should we follow them?" Silver asked. I snapped out of my little trance and faced him.

"Not yet. We don't to freak them out. I mean, how are we going to explain our current…situation?"

"Okay. Okay. So what do we do?" Silver said.

"Simple. We wait." I sat down and began to meditate.

Later…

After transforming, the three of us heard howls in the north. We headed there and saw purple and blue Were-Rabbits. The purple one had Miley's hair, while the blue one had Yang's ears. We approached them. (AN: As a Werehog, Mark is still himself. He's just more alert to sudden noises. Also, the reason he bit Yin was that he felt that he shouldn't be alone as a Werehog and have Yin feel the same pain as a normal rabbit.)

"Miley? Yang?" I said. To normal ears, it sounded like unintelligible growls.

"Mark? Is that you?" Miley said.

"Yeah. It's us." I said.

"What happened?" Yang said.

"Yin and I bit you last night."

"You what?" Miley started to get angry.

"You turned us into these freaks?" Yang said furiously. He got into a fighting stance.

"Contain your anger, you two. It's amplified in these forms. If you lose control, you may never return to your normal form and be doomed to roam the earth as a Werebeast. Forever." I said seriously.

The two calmed down.

"We'll try our best to do that." Miley said.

"The reason Mark and I bit you was because you would gone screaming back to the dojo and then an angry mob would come after us." Yin explained.

"Besides being a Werebeast isn't so bad." I said. "You're stronger, faster, and sharpened senses."

"There is a drawback though." Yin said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Well, your clothes got destroyed in the transformation, didn't they?" I asked.

"You mean…" Miley started.

"Yep. You gotta deal with being nude the next morning. That's another reason I go to the forest." I said.

We then saw the full moon shine on us. I started to howl at the moon. Yin then joined me. I then heard Silver howling. Miley and Yang joined in shortly afterwards. Miley had such a pure howl. I kind of figured that, since she told me she was a famous singer in this world. Yang's needed a little work, but was till good. Yin's was perfect to me. She was my mate now, after we expressed our feelings physically the first time she transformed.

"We should get some sleep." I said.

"Agreed." Miley said.

We headed to the cave and began to lie down. Yin started to cuddle up to me, like she did last night. Miley and Yang cuddled up to each other. That was the last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep.


	39. Nakita Kidnapped!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Melody.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

After waking up and dealing with our nudity, we prepared to go to Nakita's concert. I forgot you readers that Nakita put a band together and planned to perform at the concert hall. We promised him that we would show up.

Later…

All of us except for Nakita and Melody were at the concert hall in the front row. We were cheering loudly like everybody else. Suddenly smoke started to pour onto the stage. Five figures stepped onstage. We all cheered harder. The lights came on to reveal Nakita, Melody, and three black-and-white wolves.

"Hello everybody!" Nakita said. "We are Shattered!" Everyone cheered loudly. The wolves then started to play their instruments and Nakita and Melody started to sing.

_The secret side of me, I never let you seeI keep it caged but I can't control itSo stay away from me, the beast is uglyI feel the rage and I just can't hold itIt's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the hallsIt comes awake and I can't control itHiding under the bed, in my body, in my headWhy won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begunI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterMy secret side I keep hid under lock and keyI keep it caged but I can't control it'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me downWhy won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun[From: .]I must confess that I feel like a monsterI feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterIt's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharpThere's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heartNo one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dreamMaybe it's inside of me, stop this monsterI feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begunI must confess that I feel like a monsterI feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI've gotta lose control, he something radicalI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster_When the song ended, we all cheered. Suddenly the lights went out! Everyone screamed in terror. When the lights came back on, Nakita was gone!

"Where's Nakita?" Miley asked.

"I dunno." I said. We heard screaming outside. We rushed outside and saw Nakita being restrained by Ultimoose.

"Ultimoose?" We all said. Except for Gumball, because he didn't know about this world well enough yet.

"We meet again, Mark the Hedgehog." Ultimoose said, surprisingly not doing his stupid poses or battle cry. He then threw Nakita into a cage which was lifted by an aircraft.

"Get me outta here!" Nakita cried.

"The boss in Cyber City is going to be really pleased about this." Ultimoose said. He then leaped into the aircraft and flew away.

"Kiko, what's Cyber City?" I asked.

"All I know about Cyber City is that it's a maximum security prison for the Eggman Empire." Kiko said.

"It also happens to be floating in the sea." Shadow said.

"Well, we can't just wait here! We gotta rescue Nakita!" I said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Wait, we're breaking into a prison?" Gumball asked.

"Hell yeah, we are! No one kidnaps my boyfriend!" Melody said.

"Melody, when did you become all… fierce?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe the author is amplifying my anger."

"You wanna come along, Gumball?" I asked.

"Is there gonna be hitting?"

"Yep. Lots of it."

"I'm in!"

Later…

We were at the harbor, thinking of a way to get to Cyber City. Yang, Silver, and I then put on scuba gear and dove into the water.

"Er, Mark?" Yin tried to say, but we were already gone.

_The rescue mission went underway._ I inner monologued. _But three things kept going through my mind: Would we get there in time? Why aren't we moving? _(In a high-pitched voice)_ And why did I bring helium instead of air?_

We didn't realized that were tied to the dock for some reason.

Several hours later…

We came out of the water tired and feeling like failures.

"Guys?" Yin said. She was in Boathouse Number 7 and was on board the Ocean Tornado mk. II. We then went on board and set sail.

Later…

We arrived at Cyber City and was greeted by cannon fire. Mom managed to deflect the ammo back at the cannons. Our ship then crashed itself on the dock. We were flung out and landed in the middle of Legionized Mobians. They weren't wearing D.E.L robes, so these were prisoners.

"It's Mark!" One of the Mobians said. Everyone then rushed at us. We expected an attack, but then everyone lifted us up and started cheering.

"Our savior has arrived!" One of the Mobians said.

"Why are you all cyborgs?" Gumball asked.

"They've been Legionized." I explained. "Basically they replace your body parts with cybernetics through surgery."

"Ouch."

"Where's Ultimoose?" I said.

"He's out doing some kidnapping mission for the ruler." A Mobian said. "He's one of the Six Cyber Knights.

"Who're your friends?" Another Mobian asked.

"We're the 'Lifetime-Fast-Drinkers Club!'" Yang said. Everyone except Mikaela was wearing a special T-shirt.

"What is that shirt?" Mikaela asked.

"Here's yours, Mikaela." I held out a T-shirt. She threw it away. I was in shock!

Shadow and I then pulled out Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Controlled to the battle stadium in the sky.

"Mark the Hedgehog." A familiar voice said. We turned around to see Carl the Evil Cockroach… You know what, he's more goofy than evil.

"I'm the first of the Six Cyber Knights! And you're going to die! He launched an energy ball at Silver. Silver started to scream in pain.

"What is that?" Gumball asked.

"That's my Psycho-Ball! It drains the victim of their power!"

"You fiend!" I charged at him.

_Third-Person POV_

And that's the end of the chapter.

"Wait that's it?" Gumball asked. "What about my part?"

You'll get a bigger part later! You're too big of a wuss right now!


	40. The Six Cyber Knights

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

The story so far…

Carl's Psycho-Ball was draining Silver's powers. Mark an the others were worried sick about him. Actually they were just reading magazines ignoring Silver's pleas for help.

"You guys could care less!" Mikaela said.

"I'm dying over here!" Silver said. Carl then charged at Mark. Mark just flicked him away with his hand which suddenly grew abnormally huge!

"They're strong! Who are they?" Carl asked himself.

"We're the Defective House Inspection Team!" Yang said. Everyone except Mikaela was wearing T-shirts again.

"Here's your T-shirt, Mikaela." Mark handed the fox girl one of the T-shirts. This time she put it on.

"I can't inspect defective houses!" Mikaela then tore the shirt off.

"Now let the betting begin!" An announcer said. A scoreboard appeared on a large view screen. Yang then noticed he was below Mikaela.

"Why am I lower than Mikaela? I'm strong! I'm powerful!" Yang asked.

"Behold, another Psycho-Ball!" Carl produced another one.

"Behold, the Idiot Ball!" Yang held up an energy ball with a idiotic face on it. He then threw it at Gumball.

"Anyone who gets hit by the Idiot Ball will instantly pass his tests!" Gumball was doing exactly that.

"By cheating!" Yang continued. Gumball started to peek at other test papers.

"Now my popularity's gonna rise!" Yang then saw his vote count was at zero!

"I'm dead?"

Carl then noticed there was nose hair covering him.

"When did this happen?"

"I've been sowing my nose hairs throughout the arena during the fight." Mark said. "Now, Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Nose Hair Spider Web Hold!" The nose hairs then formed a spider web that dealt the final blow to Carl.

"Who are these guys?" One of the spectators said.

"I can't tell you." Shadow said coldly. "But if you ask if they got what it takes, then I say 'Heck yeah!'"

"Oh, the red striped guy's popularity has risen!" The announcer said.

"Just because he said that?" Mikaela asked.

"You have no idea what you've done." Carl said. "The remaining five Cyber Knights are now coming to get you." He then passed out.

"Then let's go crush them!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Suddenly five view screens appeared in the sky. Well, four view screens and one pair of pants with the zipper open. The screens had the silhouette of a seemingly terrifying person.

"We are the remaining five Cyber Knights." All five voices said in unison. "These view screens are linked to the execution grounds we are stationed at. Now chose your death."

"We don't have time for this." Miley said. She pulled out her bazooka. "Milshot!" She shot an energy beam at the Number Two view screen. Suddenly ropes shot out from that screen and grabbed our heroes except Shadow and Amy. It started to pull them in.

On the other side of the screen…

The Cyber Knight that pulled them in was waiting for his victims to appear. Suddenly, a giant ugly robot appeared. The left cheek popped open to reveal the heroes with the ropes still attached to their feet. They were then yanked and held in place over a giant chasm.

"Welcome, Mark the Hedgehog." A familiar robotic voice said. "I'm the next of the Six Cyber Knights: Zarnot!"

"You again?" Mark asked.

"After you defeated me, Dr. Eggman made me one of the elite guards here in Cyber City. He even gave me two henchmen!"

Behind Zarnot were two silhouettes. They lit up to reveal… Flaviour and Coop.

"What are those two idiots doing here?" Mark asked.

"After you killed the Night Master, Dr. Eggman fired me!" Coop said. "I was the A-Block Grandmaster. Now I'm some lowly henchman."

"Wait, Coop was evil all along?" Yin asked.

"I knew it!" Mark said.

"Enough talking! Let's fight!" Zarnot said.


	41. The Return of the Genocide Demon

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, and Bane.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

"Let's fight!" Zarnot said.

"You said that at the end of the last chapter." Mark said.

"Bring it on!" Yang said. He was swinging a mini sickle around. He then cut the bungee cord he was tied to. He started to fall into the pit.

"Oh, by the way. When you fall into the pit, you're dead." Zarnot said.

"That's not a problem!" Mark grabbed Yang's arms and then slammed him into the three villains. "Secret Technique: Fist of the Idiot Bomb!"

"You're dead now!" Zarnot said angrily. "Rocket Attack!" He produced rocket jets on his legs and zoomed at the trio. He missed them by a mile.

"Guys, help me!" Zarnot said. The two just did nothing.

"Let's do it, Silver!" Mark said. Him and Yang pulled Silver back and then released him at the former action figure. Silver slammed into Zarnot as a ball.

"Wing Knife!" Zarnot sliced at Silver's bungee cord with a blade that came from his side. Silver braced himself for the worst. Thankfully, he was still hanging on by a thread. Suddenly, Mark and Yang appeared as birds and started to peck at the remains of the rope.

"Please don't do that!" Silver pleaded. Bird-Mark and Bird-Yang then tore the rope apart sending Silver falling down to his certain doom.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Silver panicked. "I know! I'll fly to safety!"

Before he could try, he disappeared from view.

"Well, that's one down!" Zarnot said.

"You won't cut our ropes easily now!" Yang said. "Because I've turned my rope into spaghetti!" Yang in fact had changed his rope into a stringy noodle. He then fell from the rope and into the chasm. He was still screaming as he fell.

"That's another one!" Zarnot said with glee. "You can't beat the three of us!"

Miley then noticed Coop was gone!

"Die! Long-Range Wing Cutter!" Zarnot launched another blade at Mark which he avoided.

"If your using a Wing Cutter, then I'll use my Hedgehog Cutter!"

"I threw that out years ago." Casey said.

"Then I'll use you!" Mark threw the echidna at the two villains.

"Now to call Yang and Silver back!" Mark said.

"How are you going to do that?" Mikaela asked.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Fist of Snack Time!"

Suddenly Mark's bungee cord had a picnic blanket with a family-size picnic laid out.

"Come and get it everyone!" Mark said in a falsetto voice.

"This won't bring them back!" Lee said.

Lee was proven wrong as Yang and Silver were swimming furiously in the air. They happily started to snack on cookies. Gumball was there too. Yin then noticed Coop was snacking as well.

"Coop, why are you here?"

"I wanna snack too!" Coop said furiously.

"Well, now we're out of cookies." Mark said. He was still talking in the falsetto voice.

Coop then started to fall into the pit again.

"I'd rather die if there's no cookies." He said depressingly.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hedgehog Wonder Box!" A big segmented prize box with Mark's face on each box appeared in front of the bottomless pit. Coop then fell into one of the boxes. He then rose out of the hole he made looking cheerful.

"He's optimistic now?" Fiona asked.

"Even I don't know what effect will be seen if you land in the box!" Mark said.

"Well, then this attack is pointless!" Yuck said.

Zarnot then shot laser at Silver sending him falling into the box as well. He was then dressed as a priest and was battling demons.

"You two are next!" Mark said. He sent his nose hairs at Zarnot and Flaviour into Silver's box. Mark then dropped down and kicked Coop into the box as well. Silver then used dark magic to seal the three into a jar.

"That's two now!" Mark said. Suddenly there was a chime.

"What was that?" Miley asked.

Suddenly a view screen appeared on Yang's crotch!

"Okay, that's just wrong!" Lee said.

The screen switched on to reveal…

"Nakita!" Mark said. The camera's perspective changed to a pitch black demon with curved horns.

"Bane?" Mark and Nakita said at the same time.

"Who's Bane?" Yin asked.

"He's Nakita's archenemy. He's the Demon of Genocide, and he was a nightmare to beat. I was passed out when Nakita beat him, so I don't know how he was defeated. On a side note, Eggman's back?"

The heroes turned their attention back to the screen.

"Bane, what are you doing here?" Nakita asked.

"After you banished me to the Void, I was adrift until Eggman found and rescued me."

"So you're going to kill me now?" Nakita asked.

"No. I've been doing a different hobby now. I've been capturing powerful warriors and turning them into Objet D'Arts for my collection."

Suddenly, two evil spirits appeared behind Nakita and grabbed him.

"Wh-what's going on? My body's hardening!" The spirits slammed their fists on Nakita. When they removed their hands, a slightly grotesque statue that looked a little like Nakita was sitting there.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Melody said.

"Nakita!" Mark said. He then punched Yang's crotch, destroying the view screen. "You jerk! How dare you make Nakita artistic!"

"Guys!" Shadow's voice said. Everyone turned around to see him being dragged by Amy who was wearing a wedding dress.

"Shadow? Why is Mom dressed like that?" Mark asked.

"Today's your parents' anniversary. And you know how she keeps mistaking me for your father."

"Say no more."

"What did I miss?" Shadow asked.

"We saw Nakita's archenemy. Bane."

"Wait. Bane?" Shadow said. "He's the ruler of Cyber City?"

"And he turned Nakita into an Objet D'Art statue."

"That fiend!" Amy said. She then dragged the girls, Silver, and Yang into the view screen that looked like the unzipped pants.

Mark, Shadow, and Gumball went into another view screen.


	42. Double Cyber Knight Match

**Shalemaster owns Mikaela, and Skeleton Henry.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Mark, Shadow, and Gumball appeared in what looked like a driving academy.

"So you're finally here, hedgehog." A voice said. Behind them. The two hedgehogs turned around to see a living wolf skeleton.

"I remember you!" Mark said. "You're that guy who rudely walked away without stopping for a chat!"

"Correct. I am Skeleton Henry! The ultimate power in the multiverse! Nakita's eternal rival! And I am the most powerful of the Six Cyber Knights!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to force him to take us to Bane!" Mark said.

"You better pray… before we send you to wander the depths of limbo." Shadow said coldly.

Meanwhile…

Amy just led the girls and the other two members of the Hajike Trio through the view screen that looked like unzipped pants. When they entered on the other side, the boys were dressed as cows and Amy had a farmer's hat on and was driving a tractor that was pulling a cart that the heroes found themselves in.

"Huh? We've turned into 'Old MacDonald?'" Miley asked.

"When did that happen?" Mikaela asked.

"This is 'Auld Lang Syne.'" Yang said.

"Yeah. Get your songs straight." Silver said.

"Well, there's a full horde of girls here." A female voice said.

Everyone turned around to see…

"Saranoia?"

"That's correct. I am the leader of the Six Cyber Knights, and I deal the punishments to all you men!"

"I don't care!" Amy said. "You take us to Bane or we'll force you!"

"Why be angry? Why not join me in freeing the world from male tyranny?"

"Forget it! I have a husband who is the perfect man for me!" Amy then produced her Piko-Piko Hammer and charged at the crazy witch. Saranoia suddenly summoned a cage that surrounded Amy. (AN: Try saying that ten times fast)

"What's this?" Amy asked.

"It's my impenetrable cage. Your puny hammer can't break it."

"You're wasting your time. No cage can hold me!"

"Why's that?"

"Because… I love Sonic!" Suddenly the cage shattered into a million pieces.

"How is that even possible?" Kiko asked.

Yang and Silver joined Amy in the assault on Saranoia.

Back with Shadow and Mark…

"Welcome to the Driving School of Evil!" Skeleton Henry said.

Suddenly the hedgehogs and cat were surrounded by evil cars, evil road signs, and evil spirits.

"Here you'll be plagued by hideous driving."

Skeleton Henry was then run over by the cars.

"And the Road Signs of Death will control you every mood and toy with your very lives."

He then got buried by an avalanche coming from the "Avalanche Warning" road sign.

"And finally, the evil spirits of the students that died here will drag your soul straight down to Hell!" While he was saying this, the evil spirits were attacking him.

"HEY! DO YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR?"

"Sorry." One spirit said.

Just then, Mark zoomed by, knocking Skeleton Henry into the air.

"Let's end this quickly." Shadow said. "Super Fist of Chaos: The Passion of Jamaica!" Shadow's fists then did a lightning-fast combo on Skeleton Henry.

"Shadow is so awesome!" Gumball said.

"Indeed." Mark agreed.

Now back to Amy and the others…

"Fine! If you don't want to join me, then maybe the others will!" Saranoia said weakly. Amy gave her quite a beating with her hammer.

"Why would we join you?" Yin said. "You've always been trying to kidnap us!"

"Yeah!" Miley said. "Did you ever think that we wanted to be taken away?"

"Uh…" Saranoia couldn't think of a great comeback.

"Goodnight!" Amy said. She gave Saranoia one more whack on the head, knocking her out.

Let's see what Mark and Shadow are doing….

Mark and Shadow had done quite a beating on Skeleton Henry. Gumball was on the sidelines cheering them on. Suddenly a view screen appeared in front of everyone. It switched on to reveal…

"Bane!" Mark said in anger.

"Mark the Hedgehog. We meet again." The Genocide Demon said.

"Turn Nakita back now!"

"Sorry. But I'm not giving up my favorite decoration. I like Nakita where he is!"

"I'll get you for this!"

"Why? You're just a way for me to kill time."

Mark then slammed Skeleton Henry's face into the screen, damaging it.

"I'll never forgive you for this!"


	43. The Emissary of the Black Sun

**Shalemaster owns Mikaela and Bane.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Ultimoose was observing the status of his comrades. They were all marked "Defeated."

"Almost everyone has been defeated." Ultimoose muttered. Behind him, captured warriors cried out for help.

"Stop whining back there, ladies! You can't get out of my impenetrable cages!"

Suddenly one of the cages in the back opened. The denizen of that cage revealed itself to be… Yuck?

"How did you get out?" Ultimoose asked the green rabbit.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here."

Meanwhile…

Mark was punching the view screen hard in anger.

"I'll never forgive you." Mark said. Suddenly he was wearing a roulette wheel hat!

"Huh? I don't remember you wearing that in the last chapter!" Shadow and Gumball said at the same time.

"I'll never…" The arrow on the hat started to spin around the prize names. Most of them said "Forgive You." Bu the arrow stopped at the name saying "Scrubber."

"Bad luck. You get the consolation prize." A voice said. The hat produced a dish scrubber that landed in Mark's hand. Mark looked at the tool with a blank look.

"Forgive you!" Mark punched the screen one more time, destroying it.

"So what was the hat for?" Shadow and Gumball asked.

"You'll pay for this, Bane!" Mark said. Suddenly a dark flame surrounded the three and teleported them somewhere.

"Where are we?" Gumball asked.

"I sense something wrong here." Shadow said. Mark then saw the rest of the heroes minus Yuck.

"How did you guys get here?" Mark asked.

"I dunno." Miley said.

"Your mom just beat up Saranoia and then we were brought here." Lee said.

"I brought you here." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see a crystalline dark hedgehog appear before them in a pillar of dark flame.

"It's Mephiles!" Mark said.

"You remember me well, I see." The dark hedgehog said.

"He's creepy." Yin said.

"Yeah. How can he talk without a mouth?" Yang asked.

"Why does everyone ask me about that?" Mephiles said. "Anyway, I'm the last of the Six Cyber Knights."

_Wasn't there another guy?_ Shadow asked himself.

"I can use the Fist of the Black Sun against my enemies. Master Bane gave me this power when he made me one of his Six Cyber Knights."

"You're going down, No-Mouth Guy!" Mark said. He charged at Mephiles, but Shadow stopped him.

"Wait! I'll fight him! You need to save your strength for Bane!" Shadow said.

"Then attack me any way you can." Mephiles said.

"If you say so." Suddenly a giant water monster appeared before Mephiles.

"This is a new technique I just learned." Shadow explained. "I can summon a clone of Perfect Chaos to do some attacks. The Judgment of Chaos!" Suddenly a bunch of sharp weapons shot themselves at Mephiles.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Shadow said coldly.

"And on you too." Mephiles suddenly appeared behind Shadow. "Super Fist of the Black Sun: Sin-Colored Catharsis!" Two streams of black flames slashed at Shadow's chest. He shouted out in pain and then fell to the floor.

"Shadow!" Mark cried out.

"Shadow!" Yang, Silver, and Gumball also cried out.

"Shadow!" Nakita's spirit cried out from the Objet D'Art for some reason.


	44. A Song that touches the Heart!

**Shalemaster owns Mikaela and Bane.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

"No way." Mark said in shock. "He beat someone as tough as Shadow with one hit? When did Mephiles get so… strong?"

Mark then picked up Shadow and put him down in an open grave. He then filled the hole and put a grave marker on top of it.

"You just killed him right now, didn't you?" Kiko said.

Mark then charged at Mephiles.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Keristian Dior!" The nose hairs then hit Mephiles, It apparently did no damage.

"What? I missed him? I was pretty sure I hit him!"

Suddenly Shadow's hands burst out from the ground.

"Aah! Zombie!" Yang said.

"Mark, don't be tricked by his moves!" Shadow said, bursting from the ground. "That guy is nothing but a refraction created by the refraction of light! You need to create a brighter light source to block out his black sun."

"Alright! Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Super Flash!" Mark then produced an ordinary desk lamp that canceled out the black sun that Mephiles just summoned a few seconds ago.

"So who's next?" The dark hedgehog asked.

"That'll be me!" Miley said.

"Miley?" Yang asked. "Why do you have to go?"

"I haven't got a lot of time in the story yet!"

"This'll be easy." Mephiles evilly chuckled.

"Secret Technique: One Song Museum!" Suddenly the room warped itself to what looked like a karaoke music video stage.

"Miley, where did you learn this technique?" Yang asked.

"Mark's been giving me some Hajike lessons." Miley said, winking. "Now you're going down!" A microphone appeared out of thin air and landed in Miley's hand. She then started to sing.

_I dash in the sunlight trickling through the tree leaves. It's him!_

There was then a forest path with a silhouette dashing through the trees. The silhouette lit up to reveal… Mephiles?

"Why is Mephiles running?" Yin asked.

"Why did my body move against my will?"

_I will break through him, with my throbbing heart!_

Mephiles was then struck by beating hearts.

"That's one serious heartbeat!" Mikaela said.

"I've had enough of this! I know how to defeat you! I'll just take away your microphone!" Mephiles then produced two dark flames and leaped at Miley. "Super Fist of the Black Sun: Destiny Syndrome!" The attack knocked the microphone out of Miley's hands which then landed in Silver's.

"Oh no! Silver, you have to continue singing! Otherwise, everything will return to normal!"

"Alright, leave it to me!" Silver then took over the singing.

_I'm jelly! Just jelly! Don't think I'm too smelly!_

"This couldn't be weirder." Lee said.

_A big 'ol jelly wave is what I crave!_

Suddenly Japan's Diet building was engulfed in blue jelly.

"Well, I was wrong! It just got weirder!"

The jelly wave then swept up Mephiles, dealing damage. At the same time, the really bad singing was filling up the Groove Meter.

"Okay, Gumball. Let's hear you!" Miley said. She tossed the microphone at Gumball.

"But I don't know what I should sing."

"Just think of something!" Silver said.

"There's only one thing that keeps popping into my mind!" Gumball said.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

Mephiles then charged at Gumball.

"It's Beta-Carotene!" A wave of orange liquid then swept Mephiles away. Suddenly a bunch of Gumballs charged at the dark hedgehog.

"Beta-Carotene makes Vitamin A!" The Gumballs said in unison. The Groove Meter then filled all the way to full. The scenery then changed again.

"Now, we're in Fever Time!" Miley said. The trio began to sing again. To save space and that some of the lyrics are plain weird, I'm just going to describe it. They attacked Mephiles by calling him a "Boogerhead," Singing about eggplants, and Silver loving a 39-year senate candidate. Oh, and Shadow became a rapper. That was until Gumball interrupted Miley, distracting her briefly. Mephiles charged at her.

"Just kidding." Miley and Gumball said.

"Super Milight!" Miley sent a light flash at Mephiles, dealing the final blow.

"Not again! This can't be happening!" Mephiles said before falling to the ground on his back.

The rom then started to rumble.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"When you defeated me, the Black Sun that was generating power to Cyber City vanished." Mephiles said.

"What do we do?" The group asked in panic.

Shadow then stepped on the device where the Black Sun used to be.

"I call upon the power of Chaos to create a holy energy!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared, there was a glowing shape that looked like a Chaos Emerald. The rumbling immediately stopped.

"That was awesome, Shadow!" Mark said.

Suddenly a coffin fell from the sky, crushing Silver and Gumball.

"What's with the coffin?" Mark asked.

"It's an invitation from Master Bane. Get on it and it will take you to him." Mephiles said.

"Then let's go!" Mark said. The group except Shadow jumped onto the coffin which started to rise into the ceiling.


	45. Bane! I'll Never Forgive You!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, and Bane.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

As the coffin rose to Bane's chambers, each member of the group thought about what Bane did to them. For Mark, turning Nakita into an Objet D'Art statue. For Yang, breaking his favorite video game. And for Silver, tearing his lucky hankie.

"Hey. Those two things never happened!" Miley said.

The coffin then stopped in Bane's chamber. The heroes saw themselves surrounded by hundreds of floating knives aimed at them! Yang, Silver, and Gumball's eyes popped out in shock.

"Here's your welcome party, hedgehog." Bane said. The knives suddenly launched themselves at the heroes. Mark instantly covered Yin and Melody. Yang and Casey did the same for Miley and Mikaela. Silver and Gumball weren't so lucky. The knives however just bounced off Amy harmlessly as she was too busy thinking about Sonic to feel pain. Yang managed to start enduring the knives and then charged at Bane.

"Paws of Pain!" Yang's hands enlarged and swung them at Bane's head. The demon's head came right off the body.

"That was it?" Yang asked. "That was too easy!" Suddenly, appearing behind him was Bane?

"How are you alive? I just killed you!"

"That was just an Objet D'Art decoy I created." Bane then kicked the blue rabbit into a wall.

"If you're going to use decoys, then I'll use 'em too!" Mark's voice said. Suddenly a bunch of inflatable dummies started to rain down on Bane. In the center was Mark.

"Bet you can't tell which one is the real me!" Mark said.

"But it's obvious!" Lee said.

As Mark got close to Bane, the Genocide Demon punched his fist through Mark's chest. But Mark's body turned out to be made out of clay!

"What? This was an Objet D'Art too?" Bane said.

"Then where's Mark?" Yin asked.

"I'm right here!" Mark suddenly burst out of Silver's stomach!

"How is that even possible?" Mikaela asked.

Bane then punched Mark's head. It fell off and then disintegrated.

"This was also an Objet D'Art? What is wrong with this guy?" Bane said, becoming equally confused as the other heroes.

"I was out here!" Mark then smashed through the wall wearing a dinosaur costume!

"Saurus Kick!" Mark slammed his feet into Bane's chest. Bane then slammed into a wall. Mark then got rid of the costume and faced Bane who got back up.

"You're gonna get more than just a kick from a dinosaur." Mark said. "I will defeat you and return Nakita back to normal!"

"There is no way I'm returning my greatest enemy to normal. I finally defeated him, and now you'll join my collection!" Several shelves with Objet D'Arts rose from the floor behind Bane.

"You've got bad taste." Mark said, spitting at the ground. "Your collection's nothing compared to my Wasabi Doll collection!" Several shelves with hideously ugly dolls rose from the floor behind Mark.

"You've got bad taste too!" Yin said.

"Enough! Now die!" Bane shouted. He summoned several clay spikes that started to stab Mark, Yang, Silver, and Gumball.

"We gotta dodge this!" Mark said. The four started to do cartwheels. Suddenly they were in hoops, while dodging the spikes. They started to roll at high speed at Bane. As they struck him, the wheels suddenly turned into futuristic vehicles!

"They're now riding something different!" Kiko said.

A caption that read "Future Police Hedgehog Team!" appeared on the wall. The four were also dressed as future police officers.

"And now a weird story's begun!" Miley said. The four then zoomed down emergency chutes to their vehicles.

"We've got a tough enemy alert!" Mark said. "Proceed with caution!"

"Roger!" Yang, Silver, and Gumball said. The four started to hit Bane with rocks, rock hammers, and rock spears!

"If they're future police officers, why are they using primitive weapons?" Lee asked in confusion.

Bane then took damage and the clay spikes disappeared.

"Alright! We beat his Super Fist!" Yang cheered.

"Super Fist? I haven't used one yet." Bane said.

"I haven't used my best attacks either." Mark said in a cocky tone. He was then next to a chalkboard with his technique names crossed out and he was in a defeated pose.

"When did you use all your techniques?" Melody asked.

"Let me show you my power! This is my Fist of the Objet D'Art!" Two evil spirits appeared behind Bane. He then summoned several giant loud speakers.

"Super Fist of the Objet D'Art: Bane Sound!" Loud music started to blare from the speakers. The girls started to drop to their knees.

"Wh-what's happening?" Yin asked.

"Anyone who hears my music will have to pay their respects to me!"

Yin turned her head to see Mark looking like a rich snob.

"You're being _dis_respectful!" Yin said.

"What do you think of my music, then?"

"It's trash!" Amy swung her hammer at Bane's head, slamming it into the ground.

"We've been waiting for you, Mom!" Mark said.

"I can move again!" Miley said.

"Bane! Even if the world forgives you, the symbol of the Cherry Blossom will not!" Mark said. He was then wearing a Japanese Police badge.

"You're a cop?" Lee asked.

"The Metropolitan Police Drop of Anger!" Mark slammed Bane into the ground while Yang, Silver, Gumball, and Amy saluted. Bane then fell unconscious.

Suddenly Bane's shelves collapsed to reveal an evil looking crystal.

"What is that thing?" Melody asked. The crystal then floated to Bane's unconscious body. There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, a dark crystalline version of Bane stood there.

"Whoa." was all Mark could say.


	46. Macho Men!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Minuit, and Bane.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

"Now that I've taken this form, I presume you know your fate." Bane said.

Silver thought about Bane tickling him. Yang thought about swinging from Bane's arms. And Mark thought about falling for Bane, the new schoolgirl.

"Hey, none of those ideas are even possible!" Miley said.

"Before you die, I'll reunite you with your friend." The walls began to crystallize and vanish. Above the battlefield was Nakita's Objet D'Art.

"Now face my ultimate power!" Bane sent an energy shockwave directly at the four heroes. Yang, Silver, and Gumball leapt out of the way, but Mark took the full blast. He then fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! He killed Mark!" Casey said.

"You bastard!" Gumball said in anger.

_Mark's POV_

I did not see that attack coming. The moment it hit me, everything went white. When I could see again, I saw myself in a celestial landscape.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I heard a voice call out to me from behind me. I turned around and saw some sort of temple looming over me. I walked up to it and saw a female black-furred, two-tailed fox sitting down.

"Greetings, Mark the Hedgehog." The fox said.

"You know my name?" I asked her.

"Yes. I've seen your deeds and how you helped my son when he was in need of rescue."

"You're Nakita's mother! He told me about you once."

"Correct. I am Minuit Kitsune."

"Well, this sucks being dead."

"You're not dead. This is a vision."

"But still it sucks getting supposedly killed by _that _guy."

"Yes. Bane can sometimes be an asshole."

"But how can I beat him? I'm losing my strength fast. How did Nakita beat him last time?"

"I'll show you."

_Flashback_

_Third-Person POV_

Nakita looked around the large damaged rectangular chamber. He saw Mark the Hedgehog unconscious, Equinox in his true form fighting Bane in his Deathlike form. He rose to his feet growing angrier and stronger. Bane slashed his own son Equinox with his scythe nearly killing him."Nakita it's all up to you... *coughs up blood*... I grant you my... *coughs up more blood*... power. Avenge me" Equinox said with his dying multi colored energy of Equinox exited his body, destroying it, and entered Nakita. Nakita rose into the air covered in an orb of energy that no one can see through or penetrate. A roar of pure rage, hatred, sorrow and agony escapes the orb."NO IT CANNOT BE" Bane shouted in his demonic orb shattered revealing a black furred, red and white vested, red and white panted, white combat booted, no mouthed, dull cobalt blue eyes filled with rage, form of Nakita. He rose Schatten Murder which was now dark red, black and dull silver. Bane rose his scythe and tried to strike blocked the attack with ease."You think you can beat me Nakita" Bane asked."I don't think so, I know so" Nakita yelled with an rose his left hand and a small black flame appeared floating an inch above his palm. He threw it at Bane's face. It exploded burning most of his body. Thousands of slashes appeared cutting him multiple times. Nakita then launched a volley of chaos spears and dark ruptures. The chaos spears hammered into the wings of Bane. The dark ruptures dark energy sent Bane into a retaliated with volleys of dark energy spears hammering Nakita who tanked it. Bane then slashed multiple times with his scythe sending Nakita next to Mark. Nakita teleported Mark out of the chamber, because Nakita knew that this battle will be very destructive. Nakita then floated into the air and he launched a torrent of random objects with telekinesis."He is that the best you've got" Bane asked."Nope, how bout you weakling" Nakita said with flew back and forth as the chamber took the most damage revealing the Astral Zone's sky. Nakita then floated back and Bane flew back. They started to prepare their strongest attacks. Bane charged up his Armageddon Laser. Nakita charged up his Unity Blast

"DIE" Bane yelled as he fired his laser."FEEL THE POWER OF LIFE, UNITY AND BALANCE" Nakita yelled as he fired off his attacks collided trying to overpower the other. Nakita then added more energy to his attack causing Bane's attack to merge with it and hit Bane directly."I BANISH YOU TO THE VOID, BANE SON OF THE CHAINED GOD" Nakita yelled as a portal appeared behind Bane."NO" Bane yelled as he flew through."That's the end of that" Nakita said flying back to his mother._Back to the Present_

_Mark's POV_

"Wow." is what all I could say. "He did all that?"

"He did. Do you have a similar from by any chance?" Minuit asked me.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Okay. This might be a problem. Wait. One of you ancestors gave me the secret to one of your family's ultimate attacks. I will pass it on to you now."

I started to glow with a holy light. When the light cleared, I felt stronger and smarter.

"What just happened?"

"You now know the Macho Men attack that has been in your family for generations. Now it is time to return to the world of the living."

"Alright." A portal appeared behind me. I started to walk towards it.

"Before you go." Minuit said to me. "I have one last thing to tell you."

"What is it?"

"One who forgot, one who remembers, she who has been reborn, she who's melody enchants, will find she that is he yet isn't he…"

"What? What is that?"

"You'll learn in time."

I started to head to the portal.

"And Mark?" Minuit said.

"Yes?"

"How much does my son mean to you?"

"He's like a brother to me. Nobody turns him into a grotesque statue and lives to get away with it!"

"Now go."

I stepped through the portal and everything went white again.

Meanwhile…

_Third-Person POV_

Gumball looked at Bane with rage in his eyes.

"You killed Mark! You'll pay for that!" He started to charge at Bane in anger.

"Gumball, wait! It's dangerous!" Miley said. She grabbed him.

"I don't care! He killed one of my best friends!" He got out of Miley's grasp and started to charge at Bane again.

"Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble!" Gumball did an attack that did little damage to Bane.

Suddenly Mark opened his eyes and stood up.

"Mark? You're alive?" Yin started to develop tears in her eyes. She ran over to hug him.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Yin said in happiness.

"Yin, we still gotta rescue Nakita!" Mark said.

"You're right!"

"I'm breaking the seal of the Fist of the Nose Hair! Stand back!" Several big strands of nose hair shot into the air and then turned into dragons.

"This is one of the three secret techniques of the Fist of the Nose Hair: Romanticized Heat Flame Macho Men! You're finished now, Bane! Go dragons!"

The dragons then charged at Bane, but then breathed fire at Mark, Yang, Silver, Gumball, Miley, Lee, Yin, Kiko, Casey, and Mikaela.

"That's hilarious! You self-destructed!" Bane evilly laughed.

Suddenly the fire surrounding the heroes turned into a phoenix.

"Bane! Feel the true heat of our angered souls! Let's go!"

Meanwhile…

"Super Fist of Prison!" Ultimoose shot shackles at Yuck's arms and legs.

"This move again?" Yuck then pulled out a key and unlocked the shackles. "These are a pain to open, y'know?"

"You can't beat me, you know that right?" Ultimoose said.

"Stop dreaming, kid." Yuck put the key to his forehead. The shackles then disintegrated.

"What is he?"

"Super Fist of the Key: Lock!" Suddenly Ultimoose was then frozen in place.

"Now I gotta find the others." As he left, he saw Fiona in another cage. He unlocked the cage and picked her up bridal style.

Back with the rest of the heroes…

The group started to charge at Bane as a pillar of flame.

"We're putting all our strength in this attack! Even if my fist should break apart, I'll defeat you!" Mark then slammed his fist into Bane. His hand then disintegrated.

"One fist won't be enough!" Lee said. He was also near death for some reason.

"You're right! It's Quadruple Macho Man Fist!" Mark's hands and feet then burst out from his skin and dealt a major blow to Bane.

"We've…used up… all our strength." Silver said weakly. The heroes then collapsed to the ground, dead.

The Underworld…

The heroes were engaged in a fight with Enma, ruler of the Underworld.

"Curse you! Bring us back to life!" Kiko said.

"Yeah! We're not scared of you, Enma!" Yin said.

A caption then appeared in the sky. It read "Charge! The Iron Fist of the Hedgehog! The Conquest for the Underworld! The Bonds of Men!"

The heroes then began a full-scale war against the armies of the Underworld.

Back in the real world…

The ground started to shake violently as a huge crack appeared. The heroes then punched their way from the ground dealing another major blow to Bane.

"We've come back from the Underworld!" The heroes said unison with angry looks on their faces.

"Now for the final blow!" Mark launched into the sky.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Mark came back down carrying the Sun! He slammed the star on Bane, dealing massive damage.

"Burn up, Bane! Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" Mark punched the Sun, shattering it and then his fist reached Bane dealing the final blow.

"NOOO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Bane then fell unconscious.

"Yes! Finally someone says that to me!" Mark cheered. The fire surrounding the heroes vanished.

"We defeated Bane!" cheered Casey.

Nakita's Objet D'Art then started to glow. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared Nakita was in its place.

"Nakita!" The heroes cried. Everyone lunged at him in a big group hug.

"Guys. You saved me. Thank you." He choked out. Everyone released him. They started to head back to the coffin.


	47. The End

**This is it! The final chapter of Yin Yang Mark!**

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

As the coffin lowered itself back to Cyber City's core, the heroes were discussing their latest adventure. They saw a bunch of people worshipping Shadow.

"What's the meaning of this?" Miley and Lee asked. Mark then noticed Yuck and Fiona down there too. When the coffin landed, the group rushed out and hugged the two.

"You're alright!" Mark said. "We were so worried!"

"We're fine." Yuck said.

"What happened to you two?" Kiko asked.

"Oh, Ultimoose captured us, but Yuck froze him with a cool technique."

"Well, let's get Shadow and go home."

"I can't let you take him!" Mephiles said. "If you do, the city will start collapsing again!"

"Then we need to find a substitute." Mikaela said. Mark then put a pickled plum on Shadow's position.

"Now let's go home."

Later…

Back at the dojo…

"What are we gonna do about Eggman?" Yin asked.

"Hmm. I know." Mark said.

Later again…

Eggman appeared at the dojo in his Eggmobile.

"Okay Mark. Come out and fight me." He then noticed a piece of candy.

"Ooh. A piece of candy." He got out of the Eggmobile and picked it up and ate it. He then saw another one. He also ate that one. This continued for a while until he stopped at a wooden crate. As he grabbed the last one, the crate fell down on him. The crate shook a little and then stopped. Mark and Yin then held it down.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Yin said.

"I know. I got the idea from Family Guy." Mark said.

Later…

After dragging Eggman to a dimensional portal, the heroes began to relax.

"Now what do we do?" Melody asked.

"I don't really know." Mark said.

The next day…

Mark was relaxing alone at the dojo. Suddenly Yang, Miley, Lee, and Kiko rushed in with looks of concern on their faces.

"Mark!" Yang said.

"What's up?"

"It's Yin!" Miley said.

Mark got up. "What about Yin?"

"Coop turned her evil!" Lee said.

"No one turns my girlfriend evil!" Mark then rushed outside. He saw Yin with a demonic appearance.

"Yin, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Shut up! No one talks to me like that!" She sent an energy beam at Mark. There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, all what was left was Mark's clothes.

"Yin, you just killed your boyfriend!" Lee said.

Yin's eyes started to flicker. "I-I did?" Her fur then returned to its normal pink color. She then rushed over to the pile of Mark's clothes. She then started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I lost control. I didn't mean to kill you."

The clothes then began to rustle. A tiny actual hedgehog poked its head out from the pile.

"Mark?" Yin asked. The hedgehog quickly nodded. Yin stopped crying and picked up her transformed boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry!" She hugged the green and whit hedgehog. Mark was finding it very hard to breathe.

"Sis? Mark is kinda choking there." Yang said. Yin released Mark who then scampered inside the dojo.

"Will he be alright?" Kiko asked.

"I think so." Yin said. "I can only maintain Trans-Foomate's effects for several hours. He'll be just fine." She then went inside to look for Mark.

Several hours later…

Yin was taking care of the transformed Mark. She treated him like an actual pet. Suddenly Mark started to glow and there was another flash of light. When the light cleared, Mark was standing in front of Yin naked.

"Oh, this is completely un-wizard." Mark said, while blushing in embarrassment. Just then Nakita, Shadow, and Yuck walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys." Nakita said. "Why is Mark naked?"

"Long story." Yin said. "What's up?"

"We just ran into some strong Legionnaires." Shadow said.

"What do you mean 'strong?'" Mark asked.

"They said they were Legionnaires from 100 years ago. And they were tougher than your average Dark Egg Legionnaires." Yuck said.

"Then it's true." Mark said.

"What's true?" Yin asked.

"There used to be a rumor told by the kids on Mobius. That the original Robotnik wasn't killed by the Ultimate Annihilator, but instead went into cryogenic stasis. And the original members of the Dark Legion also went into stasis with him. So if what Shadow says is true, then we have to prepare."

"First, you have to get dressed." Yuck said.

"Correct." Mark ran upstairs and came down in his usual outfit one second later.

"So how are we going to prepare?" Nakita asked.

"First we need to get everyone here. Think you can do that, Yin?"

"I'm on it!"

Later…

Yin brought Lee, Yang, Miley, Casey, Melody, Fiona, Mikaela, and Silver to the dojo. Mark filled them in on Shadow, Nakita, and Yuck's encounter with the Legionnaires.

"So what are we doing?" Lee asked.

"Pack your bags, guys." Mark said. "We're going to Mobius!"

**And that's it for Part 1 for real this time! I'm already working on a sequel called Shinsetsu: Yin Yang Mark. It'll be posted very soon.**


End file.
